LA SAUVEUSE OU LA TUEUSE QUESTION DE POINT DE VUE
by picsounne
Summary: Un Bella et Edward, deux êtres époustouflants avec chacun leurs caractéristiques. Bella trouvera t-elle une famille ou des ennemis. Elle a besoin d'un clan pour accomplir sa tâche, choisira t-elle le bon? Tous les personnages du livre sont là.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

_C'est ma première fiction je me lance à vous de me dire si je peux continuer. En vous remerciant._

* * *

Prologue

Point de vue de Bella

OK, premier objectif : installation à Forks réussite.

Récapitulons :

Mes parents m'ont signé les autorisations pour être émancipé et pouvoir vivre seule. J'ai bénéficié d'un héritage lointain et le terme n'est pas des moindres puisqu'il semblerait que cet argent ou plus exactement cet or m'attend depuis 200 ans. Cet argent me permettra de réaliser ma destinée… Bref revenons à nos moutons je m'écarte du sujet.

J'ai trouvé un logement excentré de la ville, une petite maison dans un endroit paisible et calme avec un garage pour protéger mon premier investissement (soyons honnête, mon premier coup de folie) ma moto, une SV 650 carénée bien sûr, la class quoi ! Bon ce n'est pas très discret mais ce n'est pas grave.

Je me suis inscrite à l'école de Forks. J'ai réussi grâce à mes facultés à connaitre les cours et options de ma très chère amie Alice Cullen. J'ai donc réussi à intégrer une partie de ces cours. Je la connais depuis toute petite. Elle a été pendant très longtemps ma confidente, ma protectrice, mon amie. Au début, vers l'âge de 5 ans, je la voyais, je me baladais avec elle, on jouait ensemble. Mais mes parents se sont inquiétés et ils m'ont emmené voir un psy. Diagnostic : j'avais un ami imaginaire me permettant de combler des moments d'incertitude tout à fait normaux au cours du développement de chaque enfant. Toujours selon le psy j'étais une enfant timide et introvertie donc je me créais des relations amicales imaginaires. Ok ce n'était pas faux, j'avais pas beaucoup d'ami, voir aucun. En vieillissant, voyant l'inquiétude grandissante de mes parents et du psy, j'ai appris sur les conseils avisés d'Alice à faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Alice ne m'apparaissait plus que quand j'étais seule. C'est devenu mon premier gros secret. Puis vers l'âge de 14 ans, j'ai subi des transformations. Certaines étaient comme celles tous ados. D'autres étaient différentes. Deuxième lourd secret, j'ai appris à cacher ces « anomalies » à mes parents et aux personnes de l'école. Cette attitude n'a fait que m'éloigner des humains y compris mes parents. Cette période a été difficile pour moi surtout que je ne voyais Alice que dans mes rêves et de moins en moins souvent. Puis vers 15 ans Alice avait disparu.

A 16 ans, j'ai eu une sorte de vision où ma Alice et sa famille était en danger. C'est et événement qui m'a amené ici.

Il faut que je me prépare pour la rentrée de demain et que j'imagine un plan pour l'approcher sans lui faire peur et surtout sans faire peur à sa famille. C'est quand même un clan de vampire, il faut que je sois vigilante. Et si Alice ne se souvenait pas de moi ? Merde je commence sérieusement à douter et à perdre confiance en moi. Zen Bella, zen on verra demain.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

_"Bellaandedwardamour" et "Elo-didie" je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews directement donc je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir laissé un message._

_Voilà la suite _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : La rentrée scolaire**

Point de vue de Bella

J'ai essayé de dormir désespérément, sans grand succès. Trop de question. Et si j'avais effectivement inventé Alice ? Non pas possible, je n'aurais pas eu une vision d'elle en danger dans ce cas. Mes visions ne servent qu'à m'annoncer un événement réel qui se produira dans un avenir plus ou moins proche et dans lequel je dois intervenir. Et si Alice n'avait pas de souvenir de moi ? Comment pouvait-elle être avec moi en chair et en os et être avec sa famille en même temps. Cela a bien dû avoir des conséquences pour eux. Ils ont bien dû s'en rendre compte. Donc elle doit s'en souvenir, c'est obligé. Peut être qu'elle a développé un nouveau don genre projection astrale mais ou elle arrive à projeter son vrai corps et pas que son âme ou son corps astral. Après m'être traité d'idiote (et oui j'aurais pu y réfléchir avant) je me suis enfin endormie. Il n'était que 5 heures du matin.

Donc tout ça pour dire me voici prête à partir à l'école avec toutes mes angoisses. En passant le pas de la porte, je me rends compte qu'il pleut des al bardes d'eau. Je suis vraiment une idiote, je regrette amèrement mon coup de folie. Il n'y a que moi pour choisir comme seul moyen de locomotion une moto dans une ville ou il pleut presque toute l'année. Note à soi-même: envisager sérieusement d'acheter une petite voiture avant que la pluie laisse place à la neige et au gel et au verglas. Brouh, j'ai froid rien qu'à y penser.

Me voilà arrivé à l'école, mon entrée n'est pas passée inaperçue. Une nouvelle tête ne doit pas apparaitre tous les jours dans ce bled pommé mais en plus une fille qui arrive en moto sous la pluie c'est le pompon. Au revoir la discrétion, ils doivent me prendre pour une folle. Je ne vois pas d'Alice ni sa famille sur le parking. Je décide donc d'aller au secrétariat récupérer mon emploi du temps de la semaine. J'espère que mon premier cours est avec Alice.

Loupé, je n'ai pas cours avec Alice avant cet aprèm. Au moins je pourrais prendre mes marques avant de la rencontrer. Je suis déçue mais soulagée à la fois.

Bon la matinée ne s'est bien passée à part que tout le monde m'observe du coin de l'œil. J'ai rencontré Angela qui a eu assez de courage pour venir me parler. Elle a l'air très gentille. Elle m'a proposé de déjeuner avec elle mais j'ai décliné son invitation car je souhaite voire Alice. Je commence à m'inquiéter je n'ai vu aucun vampire dans les entourages depuis mon arrivée. Je veux bien qu'ils soient discrets mais ils sont bien obligés d'emprunter les couloirs pour se rendre en classe, non ? Ou peut être traverse t-ils les murs. Non ce ne serait pas très discret comme attitude. Tu pars en vrille Bella, tu as juste dû les louper ou ils ne sont pas venus aujourd'hui. Pourtant le temps est clément pour eux.

Ayant fait le tour du lycée sans trouver de vampire, je décide d'aller au réfectoire. Et là je la vois, mon petit miracle personnelle, ma Alice installée à une table avec sa famille. Ils semblent pris dans une grande discussion, quelque chose ne va pas. Ils sont….inquiets. Oh mon dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Bon je me lance, je m'approche doucement de la table pour leur laisser le temps de se préparer à mon intrusion future. Etrange personne ne bouge, ils continuent de discuter comme si de rien, comme si ils ne me sentaient pas approché.

Je me positionne derrière Alice toujours aucune réaction. Je suis perdue je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ne me voient-ils pas ou ils m'ignorent? Dans les deux cas c'est embêtant et mauvais signe. Ils auraient dû me sentir depuis longtemps. Je me décale pour qu'Alice me voie. Rien. Je décide alors de prêter attention à leur discussion, ils parlent vite, très vite mais j'entends tout.

Rosalie : _Nous n'aurions pas du venir à l'école aujourd'hui, sans tes visions nous sommes trop exposés_. _Jasper peut péter un plomb, il peut faire soleil à n'importe quel moment._

Edward _: Je te rappelle que je peux lire dans les pensées de Jasper et donc l'arrêter en cas de besoin et pour le soleil il suffit de faire attention._

Jasper _: Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je sais me contrôler (grognement)._

Alice _: Jasper ne ferra rien et j'ai un bon pressentiment._

Rosalie_ : Tes pressentiments ne suffisent pas._

Emmet _: Quelqu'un a vu la nouvelle ?_

Rosalie_ : En quoi elle nous intéresse ? _

Emmet_ : J'aimerais bien savoir sur lequel de nous trois elle va flasher. (_Coup de point magistral mais discret de Rosalie dans l'épaule d'Emmet.) _Aie ! j'en ai marre d'être un homme battu _(petite moue craquante et boudeuse)_._

Edward _: on a un problème, je ne vois pas la nouvelle clairement. Je sais qu'elle se prénomme Bella mais je ne vois pas son visage dans les pensée des autres. Cela fait trop de coïncidence, quelque chose ne va pas. Je pense qu'elle est responsable de ton absence de vision, Alice._

Jasper se rapprochant d'Alice et l'entourant de son bras protecteur_ : C'est un vampire qui a un don ?_

Edward_ : Je ne sais pas je ne détecte pas ses traits, je n'arrive pas à capturer son essence. Je pense que nous devrions rentrer à la maison et en discuter avec Carlisle._

Alice _: NON ! Je reste je vous dis que j'ai un bon pressentiment, je ressens quelque chose de familier. Jasper tu le ressens n'est ce pas ?_

Jasper :_ MERDE! Je ne ressens rien Alice ni venant de toi ni des autres. On rentre tout de suite. Je n'ai pas confiance. Edward a raison, la nouvelle doit être la cause de tout cela et nous ne connaissons pas ses intentions à notre égard. _

Edward :_ Je n'entends plus vos pensées…_

Ils sont inquiets car Alice n'a pas eu de vision du déroulement de la journée. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient absents ce matin. Ca y est j'ai compris ! Ils ne me voient pas, comme je suis stressée j'ai enclenché mon bouclier sans m'en rendre compte. Ils ne peuvent pas capter mon essence, seuls les humains peuvent me voir. Edward ne peut pas non plus me voir dans les pensées des autres car mon don me protège du sien il doit avoir une vue déformée de la réalité. En plus maintenant avec l'augmentation de mon stress, j'ai carrément annihilé leur pouvoir. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais me rendre invisible à la vue des vampires, nouveau pouvoir à intégrer à ma liste. Je l'aime bien celui là, très pratique. Oups, reviens à la réalité Bella il y a urgence. Ok , il y a mieux comme entrée en matière mais je dois intervenir sinon ils risquent de quitter la ville.

Bella : _Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella. Hum, c'est moi la nouvelle et je suis humaine. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. _Cherche autre chose à dire vite, vite, et zut ils se sont figés ce n'est pas très discret tout ça, les élèves vont commencer à se poser des questions. _Heu Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie et Emmet, vous pouvez recommencer à agir normalement car là tout le monde nous regarde. _Toujours rien. Merde ! j'ai oublié de baisser mon boulier donc il ne me voit toujours pas. Quelle conne !

Alice se jetant au cou de Bella : _Bella, ma petite Bella c'est bien toi. Merde tu es devenue une vraie femme._

Bella : _Alice tu m'étouffes. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, j'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, j'ai même cru à un moment que je t'avais imaginé. _

Alice : _Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as manqué aussi. Pourquoi es tu là ? Tu t'es inscrite à l'école ? Tu restes avec nous ? Tu as des problèmes ? Tu viens vivre à la maison ? Tu sais je ne t'ai pas abandonné mais je n'arrivais plus à me projeter. J'ai essayé si souvent. J'ai voulu venir te voir, te chercher mais j'avais peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me renies, peur de te mettre en danger._

Bella :_ Doucement Alice, je ne t'en veux pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je…_

Rosalie _: Moi je voudrais surtout savoir comment tu fais ça. Comment une simple humaine a pu nous troubler à ce point. Que veux-tu de nous ? _

Bella :_ heu…_ (Gros bug dans mon cerveau !).

Alice _: ne te préoccupes pas d'elle, j'étais sûre que quelque chose de positif arriverait aujourd'hui. Et c'est toi en chair et en os._

La cloche sonne, interrompant notre discussion.

Bella : _je dois aller en cours tu viens Alice ?_

Alice :_ OUIIIIIIIII !_

Bella :_ Alice s'il te plait tout le monde nous regarde, essaie d'être plus discrète._

Alice chuchotant :_ j'ai retrouvé mes vision, on a cours ensemble et en plus c'est des travaux pratiques donc on pourra continuer de papoter. _Alice setournant vers sa famille_ : Pas un rayon de soleil en vue. Attendaient les explications avant de porter un jugement. Je rentre avec Bella, on se rejoint à la maison._

Jasper :_ je préfère t'attendre et vous accompagner._

Alice (avec une petite moue trop craquante) _: Nan pas possible. Je t'aime. Fait moi confiance mon cœur. _

Point de vue de Jasper

Elle existe, elle existe vraiment. Mais comment j'ai pu autant douter de mon Alice. J'ai honte, tellement honte.

Point de vue de Rosalie

Ca sent les emmerdes à plein nez cette fille. Et Emmet qui n'arrête pas de la fixer avec ce drôle d'air. Mais il mate son cul là !

Point de vue d'Emmet

Putain elle est bien foutue la petite, le mouvement de son petit cul moulé dans son cuir me donne une demi molle. Oups je crois que Rosalie m'a grillé. Pense à autre chose, concentre toi, jasper déguisé en panda et dansant la macaréna. Ca c'est drôle. Gagné ! Je peux enfin me lever de table.

Point de vue d'Edward

Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête que çà ! Comment Emmet peut penser à ce genre de chose dans un moment pareil. Encore que c'est vrai qu'elle a un beau petit cul l'humaine. C'est donc elle, là Bella que j'ai vu dans les pensées de ma sœur pendant presque 15 ans. A l'époque la famille a eu des difficultés à la croire, Carlisle c'était même renseigné sur une possible schizophrénie chez les vampires. Même Jasper a douté mais ça c'est notre secret, il n'a jamais rien laissé paraitre à Alice. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à croire Alice, je voyais Bella de manière très floue dans l'esprit de ma sœur. Quand je n'ai pas réussi à voire la nouvelle dans les pensées des autres j'aurais du faire le rapprochement car le flou était identique.

Et pourtant malgré mes doutes quant à l'existence de Bella, j'ai fini par croire Alice et à la défendre contre toute ma famille.

_Souvenirs_

J'avais quitté ma famille pour une semaine leur expliquant que j'avais besoin de m'isoler. Compte tenu de mon caractère maussade et solitaire, personne ne me questionna plus. Seule Alice me regardait de manière étrange mais ne disait rien. J'étais inquiet pour ma sœur. Elle refusait qu'on parte à la recherche de cette fille, elle disait que Bella serait en danger, que les Volturis la trouveraient et que nous ne pourrions pas la défendre. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle. Pourtant elle n'avait pas eu de vision de tout cela. Quand je la questionnais sur cette hypothèse, elle me répétait inlassablement « je le sais, c'est tout, nous sommes liées il faut que tu me fasses confiance ». Alors je suis partie à la recherche de cette petite humaine qui avait tant d'influence sur ma sœur et sur le reste du clan. J'avais l'impression à cette époque qu'elle pouvait faire exploser notre famille car nous nous disputions tellement souvent à ce sujet. Et ma sœur qui entrait dans une sorte de méditation pour pouvoir être avec elle, délaissant Jasper, nous délaissant, me délaissant. Elle refusait de jouer la mascarade habituelle de notre vie. Elle préférait rester à la maison, elle passait des heures à méditer. À l'aide de la méditation, elle relaxait don corps et sa pensée, la transe pouvait alors être activée.

J'ai fini par là trouver, sans qu'Alice me voie, un exploit ! Elle avait 6 ans, elle était à l'école seule, assise sur un banc. Je m'étais caché dans un arbre, assez feuillu pour ne pas être vu, juste au dessus d'elle. Les autres enfants jouaient sans la regarder comme si elle était invisible. Ceux qui s'intéressaient à elle, je pouvais lire dans leur pensée qu'ils avaient peurs d'elle. Il l'a qualifié de monstre, de débile ou encore d'erreur de la nature, de sorcière. Je n'avais pu empêcher un grognement tellement j'étais triste pour elle. Je comprenais mieux l'instinct de protection de ma sœur. Elle semblait si fragile cette petite humaine maigrichonne et mal coiffée. Pourtant une certaine force se dégageait d'elle c'était ambivalent comme sentiment et gênant. Je me concentrais donc pour lire dans son esprit et essayé de mieux la comprendre. Et là RIEN, le vide comme si cette fillette ne pensait pas. Elle se tourna vers moi et encra son regard dans le mien pendant des secondes qui me parurent interminable. Impossible de détourner mon regard de ses yeux chocolat. Elle rompu cet instant et se mit à regarder ces pieds en rougissant. Perso, j'étais bloqué, je n'osais pas bouger. J'entendis alors sa douce voix : Edward il faut que tu t'en aille maintenant. Je ne dirais pas à Alice que tu es venu mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais revenir. Tu peux rassurer ta famille mais ne leur dit jamais que tu m'as vu. Je garde ton secret, tu gardes le mien.

_Retour au présent_

J'ai respecté son secret et elle aussi. Sa présence avait fait renaitre en moi cette ambivalence de sentiment : le besoin de la protéger et la méfiance quant à la force qu'elle dégageait. Cette fille, cette presque femme, sous sa nature douce était dangereuse. Plus dangereuse que nous.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise. Ce chapitre sera en 2 parties. Il a été difficile à écrire. J'apprend à jongler entre c'est trop détaillé (et donc chiant) et c'est trop succinct (et donc pas claire). J'espère avoir trouver un compromis, donner moi votre avis.

Merci pour les reviews.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le temps des explications**

Point de vue de Bella :

Bon Alice m'a harcelé et le mot est faible. Elle m'a posé un nombre incalculable de questions. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait loupé que deux ans de ma vie sinon je ne serais jamais sortie indemne de cet interrogatoire. Bon je râle mais je suis trop contente de retrouver sa bonne humeur et son entrain. C'était mon rayon de soleil, ma seule amie.

En sortant de l'école, nous avons vu sa famille partir en voiture. Alice avait prévu que j'aille chez eux pour rencontrer Carlisle et Esmée. Je sais qu'il était temps que je m'explique. Mais comment dire à toute une famille qu'ils meurent tous, sans exception. Alice semble si sereine, si heureuse. J'avais espéré à un moment à la cantine qu'ils savaient, ils semblaient si inquiets.

Alice me ramène à la réalité, elle me dévisage bizarrement. Elle me prend la main comme pour me rassurer. Son touché est si apaisant. Elle monte derrière moi sur la moto direction la maison des Cullen.

Point de vue Alice :

Je monte derrière Bella qui démarre et roule prudemment. Je n'ai pas de casque ni d'équipement. Cela me préoccupait quand j'ai vu la voiture de mon frère partir. J'allais être toute mouillée et ma tenue serait surement fichue. Mais je me suis tournais vers Bella qui avait figé sur son visage une expression que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Mon expression quand j'avais une vision atroce impliquant la mort d'un être cher. Mon expression quand je devais annoncer ces événements à ma famille, moi l'oiseau de mauvaise augure.

C'est pour cela qu'elle est revenue vers moi. Elle sait que quelque chose de grave va nous arriver. Peut-elle nous aider ? Veut-elle nous aider ? Oui surement, elle m'a dit en classe qu'elle resterait avec nous.

Je connais ses pouvoirs. Je l'ai accompagné lors de ses apprentissages, je l'ai soutenu lors de ses périodes de doutes. Pour une humaine, elle a des capacités inimaginables. Mais je ne connais pas sa nature, ni sa destinée. Pourquoi un tel être est apparu dans ce monde. J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait un lien avec les vampires. J'ai été une sorte de mentor pour elle, le fait que je sois un vampire ne peut pas être anodin. Et j'ai veillé à ce que les Volturis ne connaissent pas son existence car je sais qu'ils sont ses ennemis. Mais je n'ai pas de preuve, ni de raison empirique ou visionnaire d'avoir ces certitudes. Je sais, c'est tout.

Perdue dans mes pensées, une vision me surpris. Je me sentais lâcher petit à petit la taille de Bella et m'enfoncer dans un cauchemar. A mon retour dans la réalité, Bella conduisait toujours. Je sentais qu'elle avait déployé son bouclier autour de moi pour que je reste souder à elle et ne tombe pas de la moto. Je repris mes esprits et ne pouvant parler. Je lui projeté en 3D, un plan de la route, une sorte de carte.

Point de vue de Bella

Alice a une vision, je sens qu'elle glisse de la moto donc je l'englobe dans mon bouclier l'obligeant par là même à rester proche de moi et à ne pas tomber. Elle ne risque pas de se faire mal mais mon instinct est très protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle. Je sais qu'elle est revenue à la réalité quand je vois le plan. Je sens son corps bouger par à coup derrière moi. Elle a vu. Elle sait tout. Elle a des sanglots. Oh mon Alice je suis tellement désolée.

Je décide de suivre son plan et de la laisser se calmer. Au détour d'une courbe, la forêt apparut, à perte de vue. Le serpentin de route dessinait un enchevêtrement de boucle s disparaissant dans les bouquets d'arbre et de buisson. Les nuages aux teintes grisâtres venaient s'éventrer sur la cime des arbres. Je n'ai pas peur de la nature, j'aime me balader seule en forêt. Mais cette fois c'est différent, ce n'est pas la nature qui m'effraie, mais l'inconnu. Le fait de devoir pour la première fois assumé et accepté mon destin.

Arriver devant la maison, Alice me prend la main et me demande de la garder dans mon bouclier. Je la questionne du regard. Elle me chuchote d'une petite voix craintive qu'elle ne veut pas que Jasper ressente ses émotions ni qu'Edward lise dans ses pensées. J'acquiesce à sa demande d'un petit signe de tête, presque invisible.

En passant le pas de la porte, Emmet est le premier à nous recevoir et il part d'un fou rire en nous voyant. En observant Alice, je note qu'elle est trempée et toute décoiffée. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle n'était pas équipée. L'image était effectivement marrante, on aurait dit un chaton tout mouillé. Mais Alice ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle me présenta ses parents à qui je refusais de serrer la main. Ok ce n'est pas une bonne entrée en matière ni très polie mais ils restent des vampires quand même. Déjà je fuyais les contacts humains alors ceux avec des vampires, bof et rebof.

Et la foire aux questions commença.

Edward :_ qu'est ce que tu es ?_

Bella : _heu… je suis humaine si c'est le sens de ta question. _Il est vraiment beau ce garçon mais tellement froid. Il me fait presque peur.

Rosalie :_ Alors comment peux tu avoir tant de pouvoir sur nous ? Comment as-tu fait pour te rendre invisible ?_

Jasper :_ Comment as-tu contourné nos pouvoirs, tu as même réussi à les supprimer._

Rosalie : _Tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans nos vies, tu ne l'as jamais été. Depuis ton apparition dans la vie d'Alice tu es une source de conflit._

Carlisle : _Doucement, laissons à Bella le temps de nous expliquer._

Bella énervée_:_ _Votre agressivité m'agace sérieusement et je me questionne sur les raisons de votre comportement. Alice vous avez décrit de manière différente. Vous êtes arrogants. Vous n'arrêtez pas de me traiter d'humaine, je suis une personne et je mérite un minimum de considération. Je vous pensais différent des autres vampires du fait de votre régime alimentaire végétarien. Mais votre mode de vie est dicté par votre égoïsme, votre besoin de trouver la rédemption et non par le désir de respecter et de préserver la race humaine. Comprenez que je ne vous dois rien donc je m'explique si je le souhaite et pas à votre demande. Vous ne me faites pas peur. Je suis plus forte que vous tous réunis._

Emmet_ : elle a du répondant l'humaine, j'aime bien ça ! _J'ai une drôle de sensation, cette fille dit la vérité. C'est bizarre tout mon être me crie de la croire, d'être attentif à ce qu'elle va dire.

Bella _: Merci pour cette intervention Emmet. J'ai eu une vision que je viens partager avec vous. Je vous la communique et je partirai sur le champ._

Alice dépitée_: Mais tu m'as dit que tu resterais._

Bella :_ Désolée Alice il semble que je me sois trompée sur les raisons de ma vision. Peut être que ma présence avait pour objectif de me rappeler mon rôle et ma place dans ce monde. Peut être que je devais apprendre à mieux connaitre mes ennemis._

Rosalie _: Alors tu nous la donne ta vision que l'on puisse être débarrassé de toi._

Bella : _Alice j'ai besoin de ton aide pour pouvoir transmettre ma vision au groupe. Tu maitrise l'art de la projection maintenant. Ta carte était géniale et très précise. D'accord Alice ?_

Alice :_ Hein ?_

Bella :_ Tu veux bien m'aider pour la projection._

Alice :_ Non._

Bella :_ Alors je vais vous la décrire._

Alice :_ Non._

Bella :_ Explique-moi Alice. Que veux-tu que je fasse. Je respecterais ta décision._

Alice :_ Reste._

Bella :_ je précise, je respecterais ta décision sur la transmission ou pas de la vision c'est tout. Je suis désolée._

Alice :_ Si je viens avec toi. Penses tu que cela aura une influence sur les événements ?_

Bella :_ Je ne sais pas, ma vision est différente des tiennes. Je ne vois que certains événements précis et qu'une fois. Je ne peux pas voir si mes décisions influencent le cours des événements. Souviens-toi que je n'ai que peu de contrôle sur ma destinée contrairement à toi. Essais peut être pourras tu trouver ta réponse._

Alice :_ Peu importe ma décision est prise je viens avec toi._

Bella, Jasper, Esmée et Edward :_ NON !_

Jasper :_ Je viens avec vous aussi, il est hors de question que tu partes sans moi._

Alice :_ On s'en va Bella. Je veux partir maintenant s'il te plait. Jasper ! Laisse-moi partir._

Jasper se rapprocha alors de nous, essayant de retenir Alice. Mon bouclier le projeta à travers le mur, il atterri sur le plan de travail de la cuisine le cassant.

Bella : _oups désolée_.

Alice _: on s'en va et maintenant_

Discussion entre les Cullen :

Pensée de Jasper : _Alice est partie. Elle a laissé cette fille nous séparer, détruire notre couple. Elle est responsable de tout. Rosalie a raison, l'apparition l'humaine dans la vie de mon Alice a tout détruit depuis le début. L'humaine a agi dans l'ombre petit à petit. Cette fille est l'incarnation du mal. Je vais la détruire quoi qu'il en coûte. Je libérerais Alice du pouvoir de cette sorcière et des sentiments qu'elle a fait naitre en ma femme. Mais j'ai besoin d'allié. Elle est effectivement très puissante, je dois trouver son point faible._

Edward _: Jasper, calme toi. J'ai confiance en Alice, si elle a fait ça c'est pour nous protéger. Arrête de douter d'elle. Tu n'as pas confiance en Alice et cela depuis longtemps. Tu ne l'as pas crue à l'époque, ne recommence pas les mêmes erreurs car ton attitude vous avez déjà éloigné l'un de l'autre. _

Jasper : _Et que préconises-tu pour sauver Alice des griffes de cette sorcière?_

Carlisle : _D'attendre de voir comment les choses évoluent. Si Alice a confiance en Bella nous devons lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. La meilleure tactique est de rester poche d'Alice pour ne pas la perdre._

Jasper : _Nous l'avons déjà perdu._

Rosalie : _Nous devons tuer l'humaine et Alice sera désenvoutée._

Edward : _Alice ne vous le pardonnera jamais et je ne pense pas que l'on soit assez puissant pour ça. La tactique de Carlisle semble la plus raisonnable. _

Esmée : _Bella a raison, écoutez vous parler. On ne connait pas Bella et vous la qualifiez de monstre, de sorcière, d'humaine. Vous reniez son humanité car vous envisagez tous de la tuer. Les seuls montres que j'ai vu ici c'est nous. Nous sommes les vampires, nous sommes les buveurs de sang. Vous oubliez que Bella est venue pour partager sa vision avec nous. Nous ne l'avons pas laissé parler. Je pense qu'elle voulait nous avertir d'un danger. Elle avait la même expression qu'Alice quand elle nous annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais cela personne ne l'a remarqué, vous étiez trop préoccupé par vos préjugés sur « l'humaine ». Je pense qu'Alice a vu la vision de Bella et qu'elle est partie pour nous protéger._

Emmet : _Je suis d'accord avec cette théorie. Elle ne nous a pas menti sauf quand elle a dit s'être trompé sur le sens de sa vision et qu'elle a sous entendu que nous étions ses ennemis. Mais ses paroles comportaient un peu de vérité. Les vampires semblent être des ennemis pour elle mais pourquoi ?_

Rosalie : _On ne peut pas le savoir puisqu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées._

Emmet : _je suis sûr de ce que j'affirme, je le sais c'est tout._

Edward : _c'est étrange Alice disait la même phrase quand elle parlait de Bella « je le sais, c'est tout »._

Rosalie en panique : _La sorcière a réussi à envouter Emmet aussi. Il faut la tuer._

Emmet _: Non Rosalie, tu sais que je t'aime mais je ne te suivrais pas cette fois. Tu es responsable de l'attitude de Bella. Tu as été blessante et méprisante. Elle s'est énervée à cause de tes propos. Assume la responsabilité des événements et des conséquences de tes actes pour une fois._

Jasper : _Stop Emmet, l'humaine est encore en train d'essayer de nous désunir. Jamais tu n'aurais osé parler comme ça à Rosalie. Je vous dis qu'elle est responsable._

Emmet : _J'ai raison, je le sais, c'est tout. Je vote pour le plan de Carlisle même si j'ai peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard._

Point de vue de Bella

J'étais rentrée en moto à la maison. Alice préférait aller chasser et rentrer en courant.

Je suis dans une belle merde. Je me suis énervée, pour la première fois de mon existence d'ailleurs, et je culpabilisais un max. Pas de mettre énervé mais des conséquences.

Rosalie et son air hautain, ses répliques cinglantes m'ont fait perdre mes moyens. Elle est si belle mais froide et hautaine. Alice l'avait bien décrite. Mais elle a oublié de me dire qu'elle était égocentrique. Je la trouve dangereuse. Mon instinct me pousse à me méfier d'elle.

Emmet pour reprendre les termes d'Alice est un ours qui semble toujours être en décalage. C'est un farceur et un blagueur. Pourtant je ne le trouve pas si désinvolte que ça. Sa famille ne lui donne pas la place qu'il mérite. Je sens chez ce vampire une capacité non exploité. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Jasper est distant et torturé. Il semble ne jamais être à sa place dans sa famille, à l'école, dans le monde en général quoi. Il n'y a que quand Alice est là qu'il semble bien. Elle est son âme sœur, il ne la laissera pas partir sans se battre. D'ailleurs, cela remet en question ma vision. Il me manque des éléments. Jasper ne tuerait pas Alice sans raison. S'il l'a fait c'est par amour. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Il voulait la protéger de quelque chose de pire que la mort mais quoi ?

Esmée et Carlisle ont été distants lors de notre discussion. Ils semblaient observer la scène attendant de voir comment les choses évoluent. Ils ressemblent effectivement à des parents mais il est difficile pour moi d'avoir une opinion sur eux pour le moment. D'une certaine manière, c'était les seuls qui étaient à l'écoute.

Edward, outre le fait qu'il soit magnifique (je pourrais faire une disserte sur sa beauté mais il y a plus important pour le moment), était aussi très distant. Il me fait froid dans le dos. Il y a une sorte de malaise entre nous. C'est peut-être du fait de notre secret. Il semble avoir respecté sa part du contrat. Cela doit expliquer la gêne entre nous. Je sens que nos destins sont liés mais à quel point ?

Bon, revenons à nos moutons et récapitulons les dégâts causaient par mon emportement :

J'ai dénigré leur régime alimentaire. Quelque soit les raisons de ce choix, c'est très courageux et cela doit être difficile de se battre perpétuellement contre sa nature première. Manque de respect de ma part.

J'ai renié deux des principes fondamentaux de mon existence, j'ai porté un jugement sur une race différente de la mienne, j'ai été intolérante. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Et j'ai menti en leur disant qu'ils étaient mes ennemis, je me suis menti à moi-même à ce moment là.

J'ai blessé Jasper sans raison et par manque de maitrise

Alice a quitté sa famille

Je ne leur ai pas révélé leur destin et ça c'est le plus grave.

Cette famille déclenche chez moi des émotions que je ne connais qu'à travers les livres. Il est temps que je m'ouvre au vrai monde et que j'apprenne à les gérer. Et le meilleur moyen pour le moment est de régler cette situation.

1h du matin toujours pas d'Alice, je m'inquiète. J'espère qu'elle changera d'avis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Le temps des explications (2ème partie)**

Pont de vue de Bella (le lendemain matin)

Putain, il y a quelque chose qui me chatouille le cou. J'essaie de chasser cette bête qui m'ennuie et j'entends le gloussement de mon Alice que cette situation semble beaucoup amuser. J'ai trouvé l'origine des chatouilles. Elle est couchée à coté de moi et me regarde étrangement.

_- Alice, il faut qu'on parle de ta décision._

- _J'ai envie de t'embrasser._

Là je suis un peu perdue, j'ai la tête dans le cul. Je n'ai pas du bien entendre. Mais Alice approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse sur la bouche doucement, elle ne fait qu'effleurer mes lèvres.

- _J'aime cette sensation, tes lèvres sont si douces _murmurais je.

Ma remarque enhardit Alice qui passe sa main sous mon débardeur et commence à frôler du bout de ses doigts mes seins. Mes tétons pointent et je commence à être excitée. Alice continue a effleuré mon corps, sa main descend doucement sur mon ventre. Son regard reste fixer au mien. Puis elle contourne mon intimité et fait claquer sa main sur ma cuisse. Ca pique légèrement, mais le froid de sa main calme la douleur. Elle ne bouge plus, elle attend mon accord. Je me rapproche de son visage et l'embrasse doucement puis de plus en plus brutalement. J'écarte les cuisses et me rapproche d'elle. Elle comprend ma demande. Sa main commence à masser doucement ma cuisse, Alice déplace enfin sa main vers mon intimité.

- _Enlève ta culotte Bella si tu veux que je continue_ me dit –elle de sa voix taquine.

Je m'assois sur le lit, me tourne vers elle et je commence à la déshabiller, elle est surprise mais ne me dit rien. Je prends tout mon temps et parsème son corps de baiser. Elle est enfin nue. A vitesse vampirique, elle me recouche sur le lit et m'arrache ma culotte. Elle repositionne sa main entre mes cuisses et je vois qu'elle hésite.

- _Si je te fais mal, dis le moi Bella je n'ai jamais fait ça._

En guise de réponse, je descend mon sexe sur sa main, elle me sourie et commence à me caresser. Je sens ses doigts faire de grand cercle autour de mon clitoris. Mon excitation et au maximum, j'ai envie de sentir ses doigts en moi. J'ai envie de plus. Je positionne alors ma main sur le vagin d'Alice, et j'y pénètre directement sans délicatesse mon majeur. J'entends Alice grogner.

_Merde ! Bella tes doigts sont tellement chauds, c'est bon. Plus vite s'il te plait._

_A toi l'honneur Alice_.

Alice me pénètre enfin, elle insère 1 doigt et le ressort. Elle le lèche et là je mouille de plus en plus. Cette vision était tellement excitante que j'ai arrêté de bouger ma main. Alice positionne sa main sur la mienne et commence à insuffler un rythme. Elle entrelace deux de ses doigts au mien qui est à l'intérieur d'elle et accélère la cadence. Je sens qu'elle va bientôt venir, son souffle devient de plus en plus court.

- _Aller, viens Alice, viens pour moi, j'aime ton rythme, enfonce nos doigts entrelacés plus profondément en toi. Ressent ce chaud froid, cette fusion de nos corps._

_- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

Je l'observe, elle est tellement belle, je retire ma main de son vagin et lui laisse reprendre son souffle. Je lui fais plein de petits baisers sur ses petits seins fermes. Elle me relève la tête et m'embrasse. Elle immisce sa langue dans ma bouche, cette sensation de froid est électrisante. Elle rompt notre baisé et s'installe assise dans mon dos, elle me cale entre ses jambes et dirige ses deux mains vers mon intimité dégoulinante et écarte mes cuisses.

_- Caresse-toi les seins Bella, fais-toi du bien._

Je m'exécute. D'une main elle écarte mes lèvres et de l'autre elle me caresse le clitoris. Ce que c'est bon. Elle glisse son majeur entre mes lèvres tout en titillant mon clitoris et en gardant mes lèvres écartées. Après quelque mouvement de cette délicieuse torture, j'ai mon premier orgasme. Une sensation de chaleur se propage dans mon corps et je suis tout simplement bien.

_-Merci, merci pour tout c'était tellement bon lui dis je, ne pouvant contenir un baillement._

_- Chut repose toi ma belle, tu n'as pas assez dormi cette nuit._

_- tu n'échapperas pas à notre discussion._

_- je sais, dort._

Point de vue d'Alice.

J'ai eu la vision de ce qui vient de se passer en courant dans la forêt. Mais je n'ai pas voulu l'empêcher. J'ai fait mon choix, celui de quitter ma famille. Ce choix a été dicté par deux choses : le désir d'essayer de sauver ma famille et l'envie, le besoin de rester prés d'elle. Impossibilité à envisager une séparation. C'est Bella ma nouvelle famille. Et je sais que je l'aime. Pas comme une sœur, pas comme une amie. Je l'aime de sentiments amoureux, comme j'aime Jasper. Ni plus ni moins.

Est-il possible d'aimer avec la même intensité deux êtres différents ? Pour moi c'est le cas. Je suis devenue une poly amoureuse et homosexuel en 48h. Mais est ce que j'arriverais à vivre sans Jasper ? Depuis que je ne voyais plus Bella, je ne me sentais pas entière avec Jasper. J'étais malheureuse. Je l'ai caché du mieux que j'ai pu à ma famille. Expliquant à Jasper que mon amie me manquait pour expliquer ma souffrance. Il semblait perplexe, il me disait que ma souffrance était disproportionnée. J'ai enfin compris ses paroles quand elle est revenue. Je me mentais à moi-même, cette souffrance était due au faite que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, j'avais perdu mon amour pas une simple amie. Jasper avait compris avant moi. Je me remémorais nos disputes à son sujet. Il a senti mes sentiments se développer, les disputes étaient des crises de jalousie. Pour une voyante, je n'ai pas été très clairvoyante.

Bella commence à remuer. Elle va bientôt se réveiller. Est-ce que je me sentirais entière avec Bella ? J'en doute. Jasper va me manquer autant que Bella à cette époque. Je suis peut être condamnée à ne plus jamais connaitre le bonheur. Une discussion s'impose.

Point de vue de Bella

Elle n'est pas partie, elle est toujours là. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment eu mon premier rapport sexuel avec une fille ? Je me sens si bien, si heureuse. Est-ce normal ? Bon même si cet événement est important, je ne dois pas perdre de vue les raisons de ma venue.

_Alice, on doit parler._

_Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ?_

_Non, il faut qu'on parle de ta décision de quitter ta famille._

_Il n'y a rien à dire Bella, je dois protéger ma famille. Depuis le temps que j'ai des visions, j'ai appris qu'une décision même mineure peut tout changer. Et mon rôle dans celle là n'est pas négligeable._

_Mais si tu te trompes ?_

_Je surveillerais leur avenir. Si nous restons à proximité, nous enfin je pourrais intervenir._ Peut être ne veut-elle pas d'un nous, je ne dois rien lui imposer.

_Alice tu n'as eu de vision de ses événements que quand je suis arrivée. Si pour différentes raisons, ton don ne fonctionnait pas._

_Il ne fonctionne pas car les vampires qui vont nous attaquer n'ont pas pris de décision. Pourquoi es tu venue ? Tu m'as dit que tu restais, tu comptais nous aider ?_

_Il est hors de question, que je laisse qui que ce soit te tuer Alice. Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions. Tu ne veux pas aborder le plus important._

_Non, j'ai confiance en Jasper. Je l'aime si il a commis un tel acte il devait avoir une raison. Jamais il ne me ferrait du mal._ Le visage de Bella se décomposa à mes propos. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. _Oh, ma Bella je t'aime aussi, je ne voulais pas te blesser._

_Ce n'est pas important. Ta décision n'est pas la bonne, j'en suis convaincue. Tu dois rester avec ta famille. _Je ne peux pas la laisser se séparer d'eux. Elle ne serra jamais heureuse sans Jasper. Elle est si triste, si résignée. Il n'y a pas de nous qui puisse exister. Je dois réparer mes conneries quitte à perdre Alice. Mais je dois aussi faire en sorte qu'elle reste en vie. Comment tout conciliait.

_Bella…_ Je dois lui expliquer ce que je ressens mais je ne trouve pas les mots.

_Alice, je vais voir ta famille et leur expliquer ma vision. Elle les concerne tous, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons décider de leur avenir à leur place. A toi te voir si tu veux être présente ou pas lors de la révélation. Je vais prendre une douche, manger quelque chose et partir en moto à ta maison. Compte tenu des événements, ils ne doivent pas être allés en classe. Cela te laisse le temps de réfléchir._

Sur cette dernière réflexion, j'ai rétracté mon bouclier pour qu'Alice ni soit plus incluse. Elle comprit le message et partit. Je devais me préparer, il était temps d'arrêter les conneries.

Point de vue de Bella (arrivée chez les Cullen)

Bon ma décision est prise, je n'ai plus qu'à leur annoncer. J'espère qu'ils sont tous là. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais avoir une super ouïe ou un super odorat pour le vérifier et pour savoir si Alice est présente.

Bon je me lance et je frappe à la porte. Edward vient m'ouvrir en souriant. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux et tout se passera bien. Merde là je suis complètement paniquée. Pourquoi il sourit celui là ? Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez vigilante. Et s'ils me tendaient un piège ?

_Bonjour Bella, entre, j'espérais que tu viennes. Alice n'est pas avec toi ?_

_Non, j'espère qu'elle nous rejoindra mais je ne sais pas. Heu, nous nous sommes disputées._

_Je sais. Tu ne veux pas entrer ? Il fait froid dehors._

_En fait, ton changement d'attitude me fait un peu flipper. _Et j'envisage réellement de faire demi-tour. Il semble trop détendu, j'ai même l'impression qu'il contient un fou rire. Et il a dis quoi « je sais ». _Comment sait tu que nous nous sommes disputées ?_

_Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur de nous, que tu étais plus puissante que nous tous réunis._

_Répond à ma question au lieu de fanfaronner. _Il est vraiment chiant ce mec.

_Alice est dans la forêt en grande discussion entre elle et elle-même pour savoir quoi faire _lui murmurais je en me penchant vers son oreille pour qu'Alice ne nous entende pas. _Elle s'est remémorait votre discussion et votre soirée. _

_Je trouve que tu es trop courtois pour quelqu'un qui sait tout. Tu devrais être en colère _dis je suspicieuse etsentant mon visage virer au rouge écarlate.

_Entre, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, je crois que tu as quelque chose à nous montrer et Alice s'est enfin décidée à nous rejoindre._

Je me décide à rentrer et je sens Alice me saisir la main pour m'aider ou pour s'aider à affronter sa famille. Par réflexe j'englobe Alice dans mon bouclier qui me remercie d'un sourire. Ce n'est pas le moment d'exposé ses sentiments qui doivent être plus que confus à Jasper. Ils sont tous présents dans le salon. Personne ne dit rien. Ils attendent sagement que nous parlions. Je préfère leur montrée. Je me tourne vers Alice pour vérifier qu'elle soit prête. Je ferme les yeux me concentrant sur ma vision et Alice la projette.

Et me voilà en train de leur présenter et surtout de leur montrer étape par étape, les images apparues il y a quelques mois. La famille Cullen attaqué par un clan composé de nouveaux nés dont le chef est une dénommée Maria. Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmet se font tuer par les nouveaux nés. Je vois Jasper tuait Alice. Edward tuait Jasper. Je vois Edward courir jusqu'à une sorte de réserve indienne et se faire dépecer par un énorme loup sans même essayé de se défendre. Je vois le clan de Maria attaqué les loups. Je vois les loups mourir les uns après les autres. Je vois les nouveaux nés survivants et Maria tués tous les humains de la réserve en les vidant de leur sang.

A la fin de la projection, ils restent tous figer, personne ne parle. Ils ont tous perdus leur visage arrogant. Ils ont enfin compris, je l'espère. Alice sanglote bruyamment à mes cotés. J'essaie de la réconforter de mon mieux. Emmet est le premier à prendre la parole.

_Elle dit la vérité, je le sais_. Encore cette putain de certitude, ça devient flippant pensa Emmet.

_c'est impossible que Jasper tue Alice, c'est faux. Tu essaies de nous manipuler_ aboya Rosalie

_Elle dit vrai, j'ai confiance en elle et j'ai vu. Bella ne contrôle pas plus ces visions que moi, elle ne peut pas les inventer._

Esmée, Carlisle et Edward restent muets. Je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer mais je ne sais pas si je peux laisser Alice. Pourtant ils doivent se retrouver et discuter entre eux. Mais sans mon bouclier, Alice est trop exposée. Alice se tourne vers moi et hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle me lâche la main. Je comprends qu'elle est prête à affronter les siens. Je pars sans me retourner en pleurant silencieusement. Je hais ce que je suis, je hais ma destinée. C'est ça ma vie, mon avenir, connaitre des joies éphémères, être l'annonciatrice de la mort, vivre seul en perdant tous les êtres chères que je rencontrerais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : On va tous mourir ! (point de vue des Cullen)**

Point de vue d'Alice :

Bella est partie. Ma famille est stoïque. Jasper ne me regarde pas. Pourtant il doit ressentir mes émotions et celle de tout le clan. Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas. Je me rapproche de lui tout doucement. J'aimerais tellement trouver un moyen de le réconforter. Une fois arrivé à ses cotés, il se lève et part à toute vitesse sans un regard.

- _Jasper, revient il faut qu'on en discute. Ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant._ Je commençais à courir derrière Jasper mais Edward me stoppa brutalement.

- _Alice laisse le partir, cela fait beaucoup de chose à digérer pour lui. Il reviendra. Il est vital pour lui de s'éloigner de nous pour faire un point sur ses émotions._

_- Je ne le vois pas, je ne le vois pas revenir vers nous. J'ai tellement peur _dis je en sanglotant et en me lovant dans les bras d'Edward.

- _Chut calme-toi, tu ne risques pas d'avoir de vision dans ton état. Viens, sortons nous balader. Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter et tu dois te préparer à affronter et discuter avec Jasper._

- En se tournant vers notre famille : _on peut vous laisser. On va revenir très vite_. Je me concentre et voit qu'il ne se passera rien durant notre absence. Personne ne me répond. Edward me tire vers la porte.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tous en train d'analyser la situation et d'essayer de comprendre. Tout le monde à besoin de temps._

Nous avons couru une bonne heure dans la forêt pour nous défouler. Nous nous sommes assis au bord de la falaise en face de la mer. C'est Edward qui entreprit de commencer la discussion.

- _J'ai entendu tes pensées avant que Bella n'arrive à la maison…_

_- Mince, j'étais tellement troublée que je t'ai oublié. Donc tu sais. C'est mieux comme ça._

_- Tu es amoureuse de cette fille._

_- Cette fille a un prénom et oui je l'aime._

_- Hé, ne sort pas les griffes, je suis de ton côté. Et Jasper, tu l'aime aussi. Jasper a toujours été jaloux de Bella à juste titre à première vue._

- _Oui sauf que je ne l'ai su qu'en la revoyant. Tu sais, pour la vision, on peut avoir confiance en elle._

- Edward avec un air espiègle et essayant d'imiter ma voix : _je le sais c'est tout._

- _Tu te fous de moi là. Je trouve que tu prends très bien les choses. On t'apprend que tu vas surement mourir ainsi que tout le clan, que j'ai trompé Jasper et toi tu te moques de moi._

_- Tu crois au coup de foudre Alice ?_

_- Oui, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Jasper mais pour Bella c'est différent._

_- Je sais, hum je te parle de moi là. Je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre, il y a des années de cela._

_- Non, ne me dit pas que toi et Maria… c'est pour cela qu'elle vient nous combattre. Cela a un rapport avec toi?_ Edward ne m'écoutait plus il semblait plonger dans ses souvenirs.

_- Je t'ai menti me dit Edward de manière très gênée. Je suis allé la voir, il y a quelques années. Et il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne donc j'ai fait des recherches et je crois que ce jour là, j'ai eu ce que l'on appelle un coup de foudre._

_- Décris le moi _demandais je même si je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

- Edward hésitant : _Quand elle m'a regardé, j'ai ressenti une brûlure intense, une merveilleuse douleur. Elle m'a dévisagé avec une délicate mais franche intensité. Je suis littéralement resté figé sur l'instant. Comme si les aiguilles du temps s'étaient arrêtées, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, un autre espace-temps… Ce jour là, j'ai pris un coup sur la tête qui a changé les couleurs, les formes. Je ne contrôle plus rien et je l'accepte. J'ai été propulsé sur orbite sans cesser de tourner depuis cette rencontre._

_- Mais quand as-tu rencontré Maria? _Je me souvenais effectivement de cette période où Edward semblait heureux. Je n'avais eu aucune vision. Comment est-ce possible?

- _Je ne te parle pas de Maria, je ne la connais pas autrement que par le biais des pensées de Jasper. C'est B E L L A ! _Me dit-il en articulant comme si j'étais stupide.

_- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais changé. Toi si triste à l'époque, tu as effectivement commencé à voir la vie en rose _dis je me souvenant de certaines de ses attitudes, de ses sourires béats quand je le surprenais à penser seul dans son coin, de ses questions répétitives sur le bien être de Bella. _Oh mon dieu ! Je n'ai rien vu. Quand le lien entre Bella et moi a été rompu tu es devenu aussi morose que moi. Je pensais que tu t'inquiétais. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer cela._

_- J'ai attendu qu'elle grandisse avec tellement d'impatience. J'ai attendu qu'elle revienne pour apprendre à la connaître, à l'aimer _dit-il sur un ton acerbe_. Moi qui n'attendait rien de notre existence, rien. Je vivais cette non-vie sans but. Et là, je me suis retrouvée en situation d'attendre sans savoir si cette attente apporterait quelque chose._

_- Et tu es déçu à cause de moi. J'ai anéanti ton espoir le seul que tu as eu dans ses nombreuses années._

_- Non, ne te méprend pas Alice. Si son bonheur est d'être avec toi je l'accepte et Jasper en fera de même car il t'aime. Je pense que si tu es honnête, il comprendra. En fait, il avait déjà tout compris avant toi. Mais il a besoin d'être rassuré._

_- Mais je ne veux pas choisir _dis je sentant ma tristesse revenir. _C'est impossible pour moi._

_- Tu n'es pas capable de choisir entre eux mais ton refus implique que tu as pris une décision. Laisse leur la possibilité de faire leur choix, de prendre leur décision, d'accepter ou pas la tienne. Tu dois leur en parler._

_- Tu ne penses pas que la vision de Bella est plus importante que mes petits problèmes de cœur._

_- Non. Je sais que nous trouverons une solution et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu dois mourir en paix avec toi-même, sans regret. Et c'est valable pour nous tous. En plus les deux ont peut être un lien._

_- C'est gai ! Edward depuis quand es tu si réfléchi et de bon conseil en matière d'amour? Bella t'aurait-elle envouter mon cher frère. _

_- Pff, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi avec cette histoire d'envoutement._

_- Quelle histoire? _demandais-je intrigué.

- _Va rejoindre Jasper, il est temps._

_- Tu m'expliqueras._

_- Promis, je t'aime petite sœur._

Je me suis levée et me concentrais pour avoir une vision de Jasper. Gagné, ma vision arriva mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je crois que nos vies sentimentales et sexuelles vont être perturbées plus qu'on ne se l'imagine.

Je me tourne vers mon frère en lui souriant pour lui dire: _toi aussi tu auras ta part de bonheur. _

Et je pars en courant et en riant voyant le regard de merlan frit qu'il me jette. Je sais qu'il a tout vu.

Point de vue de Jasper

J'avais l'impression qu'un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Je ne peut pas imaginer vivre sans Alice. Et là je me vois la tuer. J'ai besoin de sa présence comme du sang qui nous fait vivre. Est-ce que je serais capable de tuer Alice par jalousie? A cause de sa relation à Bella. **Si** et seulement **si** je décidais de tuer Alice, je trouverais un moyen de mourir et le faire devant Edward signifie la mort immédiate. Alice dans la vision ne s'est pas défendue quand je l'ai attaqué. Je ne me défend pas quand Edward m'attaque. Donc mon explication est possible. Mais pourquoi j'aurais choisi un tel moment pour le faire. Pourquoi dans un combat où il est clair que nous essayons de sauver nos vies? Peut être que c'est une décision que j'ai prise à la dernière seconde pour pas qu'Alice en ai une vision. Après tout, c'est la vision de Bella et je pense que ses visions ne sont pas liés aux décisions des gens. Elles sont différentes.

En plus Bella n'était pas présente dans la vision, elle n'était pas avec nous. Aurait-elle laissé Alice affronter seule des nouveaux nés? Non, elle l'aime. Je ne peux pas ressentir ses émotions mais j'ai vu son instinct de protection vis-à-vis d'Alice. Ces attitudes sont les mêmes que les miennes. Et que veut Maria? Quel est l'intérêt de nous attaquer? Elle sait que je ne redeviendrais jamais sien. La vengeance? Mais pourquoi attaquer toute ma famille. Pourquoi se donner autant de mal à créer des nouveaux nés et risquer l'intervention des Volturis.

J'ai mal, une douleur insoutenable me taraude la tête. Trop de question, trop de doute.

Le brouillard autour de moi devient éblouissant, une multitude d'émotion me submerge: amour, tristesse, gêne et de nouveau de l'amour. Alice, ma Alice s'avance vers moi avec son air de petite fille ayant fait une bêtise. Elle est belle, plus belle encore qu'avant. Quelque chose à changer. Aucune peur, elle ne ressent pas la moindre parcelle de peur. Pourtant elle m'a vu la tuer dans la vision de Bella. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés sans rien dire. Je n'ose pas parler, je me contente de ressentir et d'essayer d'analyser ses émotions.

Depuis combien de temps sommes nous là? Je ne sais plus. La douleur s'est estompée, je ne ressens plus qu'une gêne, la mienne. Le soleil de midi inonde la vallée. Elle est là. Elle me sourit. Je ressens sa force, cette force extraordinaire et nouvelle. Elle semble libérer. Elle me saisit la main et là je pris ma décision.

Dans un murmure, je lui dis: _j'accepte cette situation, j'accepte ton amour pour elle _. _Jamais je ne te tuerais, pas par jalousie. _

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres: _Tout se passera bien, j'ai confiance en toi, en elle et en nous. Rentrons chez nous_.

Point de vue de Carlisle

Pourquoi Jasper a tué Alice? Pourquoi Edward est allé en territoire Quileute. C'est un suicide. Il n'est pas lâche, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Je connais mon fils, il aurait préféré mourir en se battant pour en tuer le maximum ou fuir pour mieux se venger. Après je veux bien croire qu'il se serait tué.

Comment je vais pouvoir sauver ma famille de Maria et des nouveaux nés? Comment je vais pouvoir sauver ma famille d'elle-même? Je ne voie qu'une solution. Demander de l'aide aux Volturis. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir arrêter ce carnage. Mais je les connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce service aura un coût. Ils sont attirés par le pouvoir et les dons des vampires. Ils voudront les services d'Alice, de Jasper et d'Edward. Donc il me faut quelque chose à échanger, je dois les détourner de mon clan. Il faudrait leur livrer Bella, une humaine avec tant de pouvoir a un potentiel important. Bella contre ma famille, c'est le choix qui s'impose à nous, non à moi.

Point de vue d'Esmée

Ma famille va mourir, ma famille va mourir….

Point de vue de Rosalie

Bella a inventé tout cela. Cette vision est impossible. Elle essai de nous diviser pour nous détruire. Il faut tuer cette fille maintenant. On ne peut pas compter sur Alice mais Jasper m'aidera. Pour Edward, je sais pas il est bizarre, difficile de dire dans quel camp il est.

Esmée suivra la volonté de Carlisle. Carlisle ne voudra pas la tuer, il sacralise la vie humaine. Et mon Emmet, et ben je sais pas. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela mais j'ai peur qu'il ne me suive pas sur ce coup.

Il faut que j'arrive à les convaincre du danger et à rallier Carlisle, Emmet et Edward. Pour cela je dois leur proposer un plan. Celui de faire comme si on acceptait cette fille pour connaitre ses points faibles. Edward pourrait essayer de la séduire. Les humaines tombent toutes sous son charme. Je dois être gentille avec elle, ça va être difficile.

Point de vue d'Emmet

Si Bella combat à nos côtés, nous gagnerons. Il faut la convaincre de rester. Génial! Il va enfin y avoir de l'action.


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Coucou!

Merci Louisa pour ta review. C'est pas encore pour ce chapitre la discussion entre Bella et Edward. Mais au moins tu vas découvrir la nature de Bella.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Ah oui, je m'excuse pour le délire avec la moto mais cette partie est pour le plaisir de mon homme.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5: La nature de Bella enfin dévoilée**

Point de vue de Bella

Après leur avoir montrer ma vision je suis rentrée en moto. D'habitude lorsque je suis sur ma machine, je suis très concentrée mais suite à l'épisode qui venait de se produire mes pensées ont commencé à glisser dangereusement. Je fut réveillée par le dérapage de ma roue arrière qui l'espace d'un instant avait perdu l'adhérence. Ce petit désagrément a eu pour effet de me remettre les idées en place, cette fois mon attention est focalisée sur la route. Cette route qui m'éloigne de mon destin mais qui en même temps me rapproche inexorablement du danger.

J'ouvre la poignée des gaz, le moteur monte brusquement en régime et me voila lancé telle une roquette sur l'asphalte. Les arbres défilent de plus en plus vite autour de moi, je sens la chaleur du moteur pénétrer tout mon corps je ne fais plus qu'un avec la machine. Les virages s'enchainent de plus en plus rapidement et j'ai du mal à maitriser la puissance que j'ai sous les fesses, mes mains sont crispées sur les poignées. Me voila coincée dans l'enchainement des courbes mais je reprend le dessus, me place correctement dans le virage et laisse faire la moto. Le sol se rapproche de plus en plus comme si notre rencontre ne pouvait être que l'issue de cette chevauchée effrénée. A ma grande surprise je sens la friction de mon genoux sur le bitume, je reste concentrée et rétablie la moto en fin de virage. OUF, c'est passé!

Je suis maintenant sur une grande ligne droite, mes muscles se détendent un à un et je m'abandonne doucement à mes pensées. Le souffle de l'air apaise mon visage et me pousse à fermer les yeux! Quelques secondes dans l'obscurité qui me permettent de m'évader mais qui vous l'imaginez reste quelque peu dangereux!

Me voila arrivée, je vais me coucher!

Cela fait maintenant 3 jours que je suis retournée en classe. Je n'ai revu personne. Excuse officielle: les Cullen ont contractés une maladie contagieuse et doivent rester en quarantaine. Cet alibi me fait croire qu'ils ne sont pas partis. Ils doivent sûrement réfléchir à un plan d'action ou quelque chose du genre. Alice me manque beaucoup et Edward….

Souvenir

J'étais assise sur un banc à l'école. C'était la récrée. J'étais seule comme à mon habitude. Je n'arrivais pas à créer de lien avec les autres. J'avais le sentiment que je ne faisais pas parti de leur monde que je ne devais pas m'attacher à eux. J'étais tellement hanté par cette quasi certitude, cela devait transparaitre de tout mon être car les autres me trouvaient froides et hautaines. Ils me fuyaient.

A un moment, ma réflexion fut interrompue par une odeur indescriptible et envoutante. Et là une certitude, comme j'en avais l'habitude, Edward était là dans cet arbre à m'observer. Je sentais son regard, cela me donnait froid dans le dos. Je me suis retournée et mes yeux ont rencontrés les siens d'une couleur si particulière. Je me suis senti partir loin, dans un autre univers. J'étais entière. Ma solitude, mon sentiment d'être différente avait disparue.

Fin souvenir.

Après un weekend reposant, j'ai pris la décision de proposer mon aide aux Cullen. Si ces derniers acceptent, je resterais à Forks pour les aider à combattre ses nouveaux nés. Mais je dois veiller à ne pas créer de lien avec eux car je devrais ensuite repartir. Pour faire cela, je dois discuter avec Alice et lui dire que notre relation n'a pas de sens. Comme elle n'a pas cherché à prendre contact avec moi, je penses qu'elle sera d'accord avec ça. Elle était triste, terrorisée et déboussolée par ma vision. C'est l'explication à cette merveilleuse relation sexuelle, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Arrivée à l'école, je vois la voiture d'Edward qui est là. Ils ont enfin décidé de revenir. Rosalie est la seule à être dehors. Elle est accostée à la voiture et semble attendre quelqu'un. Quand je passe à côté d'elle, elle m'interpelle en souriant.

- _Bella, je suis contente de te voir. Si tu es d'accord, je souhaiterais te parler. Tu pourrais peut-être sécher les cours aujourd'hui._

- _Heu, je sais pas trop_

_- Tu n'as pas peur de moi quand même? _Dit Rosalie d'une voix suave.

- _Non mais je ne te suivrais pas pour autant._

_- Bon alors, je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude vis-à-vis de toi? Je t'ai mal jugé _expliqua Rosalie en regardant ses pieds avec un grand intérêt.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas si je pouvais la croire. Je devais gagner la confiance des Cullen mais commencer par Rosalie, c'était bizarre. Alors que je restais stoïque devant Rosalie, je vis Edward se rapprocher de nous.

Il semble en colère.

- _Je peux t'accompagner en cours Bella, je crois que nous sommes ensemble pour celui là. _

Rosalie semble très contrariée par l'intervention d'Edward. Ce dernier me tend le bras, comme s'il voulait que je le prenne. J'hésite. Est-ce que je peux le toucher? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir gérer ce pouvoir? Edward ne bouge pas, il me fait un sourire en coin magnifique, son regard essai de me convaincre de lui faire confiance.

- _D'accord_ lui dis je timidement et en rougissant. Je me rapproche doucement de lui. Il attend sans bouger. J'attrape son bras.

Point de vue de Rosalie:

Pensée de Rosalie: _Elle s'est évanouie, la super puissante humaine s'est évanouie à ton contact. Edward c'est le moment. Je fais diversion et tu l'éloigne dans la forêt. On aura pas d'autres opportunités de la tuer. _

- _Non, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie _dit Edward à vitesse vampirique de manière à ce que personne ne l'entende.

Pensée de Rosalie: _Si tu ne peux pas le faire, je m'en occupe. Et merde! Alice arrive. C'est mort._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Que lui avez-vous fait?_

- _Alice arrête de hurler tout le monde nous regarde. Edward va l'amener à Carlisle _dit Rosalie en pensant qu'il lui restait encore une chance de la tuer de cette manière.

- _Allez en cours _intervint Edward_. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Je m'occupe d'elle. Alice, il ne lui arrivera rien j'y veille._

- _Ok, Rosalie vient avec moi._

Point de vue d'Edward (à l'infirmerie)

Elle m'a juste effleuré et elle s'est évanouie. Je savais pas que je pouvais faire autant d'effet à une fille. C'est trop cool!

- _Edward arrête de te lancer des fleurs tout seul_ dit Bella qui s'était réveillée.

- _J'ai rien dit_. Mon expression est si facile à lire que ça ou quoi s'interrogea Edward.

- _Non j'ai juste acquis ta faculté en te touchant. Je savais que j'avais ce pouvoir mais je ne l'avais jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. C'est ma première fois._

- _L'infirmière arrive_ dis je trop froidement à mon goût et m'éloignant le plus possible d'elle.

Alors Bella en me touchant à voler mon pouvoir. Mais j'arrive à lire dans les pensées de l'infirmière donc elle a plutôt copié mon pouvoir. Je me concentre sur Bella. Toujours rien. J'entend les pensées de l'infirmière qui hésite à renvoyer Bella chez elle car elle vit seule. Je décide d'intervenir. Il est temps qu'elle nous explique ce qu'elle est.

- _Je sais que Bella vit seule. Si elle est d'accord je pense que je devrais la raccompagner chez nous. Mon père vérifiera que tout va bien. _

- _Bella je pense qu'Edward a une bonne idée. Son père est médecin. Je préférerais que tu ne reste pas seule donc tu peux rentrer si il reste avec toi._

- _Ok _répondit Bella.

Je pensais que cela serait plus difficile de la convaincre. Je vais enfin pouvoir rester un peu seul avec elle, je vais même pouvoir toucher sa peau si douce et chaude. Car il est hors de question qu'elle marche elle semble trop faible. Zut! Je me tourne vers Bella qui est passé du blanc au rouge écarlate en deux secondes. Il faut que je fasse attention à mes pensées. Comment font les autres?

Point de vue de Bella.

Le trajet s'est passé sans qu'Edward ne décoche un mot. Il pense aux notes d'une musique que je ne connais pas. Arriver chez lui, il me porte dans le salon et m'allonge sur le canapé. Toujours pas un mot. J'ai très sommeil.

Quand je me réveille, toute la famille Cullen est présente. Une douleur fulgurante apparait dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est en bouillie. Trop de penser: _on a perdu l'occasion de la tuer; ouf! elle se réveille enfin; j'ai faim; je l'aime tellement; il faut que je la calme; elle souffre tellement…. _Je vais devenir folle, il faut que ça s'arrête. Je n'arrive pas à faire stopper les voix. Je n'arrive pas à me lever pour partir, mon corps ne répond plus.

- _Bella concentre toi sur ma voix. Jasper ressent toute tes émotions. Tu dois remettre ton bouclier. Il te protégera de nos pensées, il t'aidera à gérer ton pouvoir. Concentre toi. Tu vas y arriver._

Je sens Alice m'attraper la main. Elle me masse la paume de la main. Ce geste me rassure, elle le faisait tout le temps quand elle m'aidait à gérer mon bouclier. Je me calme et me concentre. Je n'entend plus que les pensées d'Alice que j'ai intégré dans mon bouclier: _je suis là, respire; ça va aller._

J'y suis arrivée, la douleur disparait. Je vois le visage d'Edward et de Jasper se décrisper. Je me sens mieux. Je crois qu'il est temps que je leur explique ce que je suis. Sans préambule, je m'assois pour être plus présentable et commence mon explication.

_Je vous demande de m'écouter sans m'interrompre. Voilà, je suis une Parque. Je suis le destin ou la force qui guide les destinées de toutes les créatures mais je suis aussi l'équilibre. Mon rôle est de veiller à ce que les limites ne soient pas franchis. Ceux qui ne respectent pas l'ordre établi par la nature doivent être punies. Je dois essayer d'être juste mais je suis sans merci. Pour accepter cette idée, il faut que vous compreniez que la réalité est en grande partie invisible, ou si vous préférez que ses frontières sont incertaines. Vous êtes une partie d'un Tout que malgré vos capacités vous ne voyez pas. Si des créatures disparaissent définitivement, le monde est mis à mal et l'équilibre disparait. Je fais Un avec toutes choses et je dois veiller à conserver cet équilibre. _Ouf c'est dit.

- _Tu parles des Parques de la mythologie?_ Demande Carlisle.

- _Oui en quelque sorte_

- _Mais elles étaient au nombre de 3. Si je me souviens bien la première filait la laine représentant la naissance. La deuxième enroulait la laine correspondant au déroulement de la vie. Et la troisième coupait la laine signifiant la mort à laquelle on ne peut échapper. Or nous vampires, nous avons échappé à cette première mort. _Carlisle expliqua tout cela d'une traite, il parlait vite. Je ne savais pas si il s'adressait à moi ou pas.

- Alice me demanda: _Mais comment peut tu avoir une telle responsabilité en étant seul. Tu n'as jamais essayé de chercher des gens comme toi? Si tu connais ta destinée pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit. Et quel est mon rôle dans cette histoire? Plus elle parlait plus elle commençait à s'énerver._

- Jasper insufflant un peu de calme à Alice: _Calme toi mon cœur. Bella, as-tu déjà envisagé qu'Alice soit une Parque. Du fait de son don, elle intervient dans la destinée des gens. Elle pourrait être la deuxième fileuse._

Jasper me parle sans haine ni rancœur c'est bizarre, il est même gentil.

_- Je l'espère mais je ne le sais pas. Comprenez que je découvre mes pouvoirs et mon destin petit à petit; ma connaissance de cela est très limitée. J'ai des certitudes, cela s'impose à moi donc c'est difficile à expliquer. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur les autres et sur le monde mais tout ce qui me concerne m'est dévoilé au fur et à mesure._

_- C'est bien gentil tout ça mais peut-on revenir au fait que nous allons tous mourir. Comme tu es le destin tu es là pour veiller à ce que ses événements se produisent ou pour les empêcher ou peut être juste pour regarder? _Questionna Rosalie avec cette amabilité qui semble si bien la caractériser.

- _J'ai décidé que j'étais là pour vous aider. Je pense que ma vision est une sorte d'initiation. Mon premier acte en tant que Parque; le début de ma destinée est de vous sauver. Je suis sûre que vous ne devez pas mourir. En tout cas pas maintenant._

_- Tu penses pouvoir tuer ses nouveaux nés, tu es beaucoup plus fragile que tu le laisse paraitre. Nous aurions pu te tuer tout à l'heure car tu es bien mortelle? _S'inquiéta Edward.

- _C'est vrai mais j'ai confiance en toi, je savais que je pouvais tenter cette expérience avec toi. Tu m'a protégé_ _de Rosalie._ Je vois cette dernière qui s'éloigne discrètement du groupe. Je n'ai pas lu dans ses pensées je l'ai su c'est tout comme d'habitude. _Je vais vous laisser. Je suis fatiguée. Je ne viendrais pas à l'école pendant une semaine car Edward a raison je ne suis pas assez puissante pour le moment. Je ne pourrais pas vous sauver. Nous avons besoin d'alliés et je sais où les trouver. Il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance. Il va être difficile de les convaincre donc ne chercher pas à me suivre s'il vous plait._

_- Qui? _Demanda Alice en essayant de se concentrer sur l'avenir.

_- Je vous le dirais mais pas maintenant. Carlisle si tu pouvais ne pas contacter les Volturis et essayer de me faire confiance. Je te serais reconnaissante._

Sur ces derniers paroles, je décide d'aller rencontrer nos futurs alliés et de laisser les Cullen réfléchir en paix.


	7. Chapter 7

Un chapitre un peu . En espérant qu"il vous plaise.

A++++

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6: Les alliés**

Point de vue de Bella (le lendemain)

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je décide d'aller voir les Quileutes. Ils doivent connaitre leur avenir et peut être qu'ils accepteront de nous aider. Cette tâche est difficile car à ma connaissance, ils sont nés pour détruire les vampires. C'est leur nature.

Pour les rencontrer, je décide d'utiliser ma capacité d'emprunt et de me transformer en loup. Comme ils peuvent communiquer ensemble par la pensée, ils verront ma vision et seront que c'est la vérité. Je n'ai jamais fait cela donc j'espère que je vais y arriver.

Je me dirige vers la forêt et je me déshabille. Je cache mes vêtements dans le creux d'un arbre pour ne pas les abimer. Bon je dois me concentrer et essayer de visualiser les loups de ma vision pour prendre la même apparence. Pouf! Génial ça a marché, c'était méga facile mais un peu douloureux. C'est cool, j'ai un odorat méga développé, je sens tous les aromes de la nature, cette humidité de la terre, ces odeurs du matin, ces nuances de la brume. Je commence à courir, l'air frais rempli mes poumons, la morsure du vent sur mes joues. Je suis libre, c'est l'extase.

Bon j'arrive en territoire Quileutes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'hésite à avancer. Comment vont-ils réagir? Tout d'un coup j'entend des voix dans ma tête.

- _Qui es tu?_

_- Je m'appelle Bella. Je viens en paix bon ça fait un peu cliché mais il y a rien d'autre qui me vient à l'idée._

_- Que veux tu? Je ne savais pas que d'autre loup existait. Tu ne fais pas parti de notre tribu._

_- En fait, je ne fais parti d'aucune tribu. C'est un peu compliqué, je suis tout ce qui existe, je peux prendre toute forme pré existante. A la base je suis humaine enfin je crois. J'ai besoin de votre aide et de vous montrer quelque chose. _Je me concentre sur ma vision et laisse les événements se dérouler dans ma tête. Puis une cacophonie de voix dans ma tête.

- _Chut taisez vous!_

_- Qu'attend tu de nous?_

- _Je voudrais votre aide pour tuer les nouveaux nés et sauver votre peuple._

_- Et sauver les Cullen par la même occasion._

_- Oui, vous savez qu'ils sont différents._

_- Nous avons besoin de réfléchir et de discuter entre nous. Nous te ferons part de notre décision._

Je partais en courant dans le sens opposé. C'était pas gagné mais j'avais un bon pressentiment. En m'approchant de l'arbre où j'avais caché mes affaires, je sentis une odeur étrange, musqué qui ressemblait à celle d'Edward mais en plus puissante. Je m'arrêtais pour profiter de cette odeur qui émoustillait mes sens.

Point de vue d'Edward

- _Bella c'est bien toi, j'entend tes pensées c'est étrange! Tu as un problème._ Tout d'un coup je vois une énorme louve, toute blanche. Elle était magnifique. Ces pensées que j'entend, celles de Bella, elles viennent de cette louve. C'est elle.

- _C'est moi Edward, une fois de plus tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse. Tu m'as suivi._

- _Non! J'ai senti ton odeur, je chassais. Je me suis arrêtée pour voir si tu allais bien. Pourquoi es tu une louve? Tu es allée voir les Quileutes. Ils refuseront de nous aider._

- _On verra_ pensa t-elle un peu agacé. _Ne pourrait-il pas enfin comprendre que leur connaissance de ce monde est infime. Ne pourrait-il pas essayer d'avoir confiance en moi._

- _J'ai confiance en toi. Je suis désolé c'est en eux que je n'ai pas confiance._

_- Tu ne comprend pas, tu n'écoute pas. Je suis à la base de toute chose. Je suis alpha des loups, le dominant. Ils ne peuvent qu'obéir même si je leur ai laissé le choix._

J'entend d'autre voix dans les pensées de Bella. Il y a une problème avec les loups.

Point de vue de Bella

Tout d'un coup j'entend les pensées d'un loup, Jacob je crois. Il est seul, il se fait attaqué par des vampires qui sont entrés sur leur territoire. 3, une femelle rousse et 2 mâles. Il va mourir si je ne l'aide pas. Je pars en courant vers la réserve pour le retrouver. Au moment où j'arrive, un loup est en train de dépecer un des mâles. Je vois Jacob faire face à la femelle. Elle le projette violemment contre un arbre, j'entend un bruit sourd. Jacob est à terre, le vampire se rapproche de lui. Il ne bouge toujours pas.

Je saute sur la rousse et je tente de la mordre à la gorges; tout se passe très vite. Elle m'esquive. Elle se met en position d'attaque face à moi, elle ressemble à un félin prêt à sauter sur sa proie. La rousse se jette sur moi trop rapidement pour mes yeux de loup. Je n'arrive qu'à entendre son grognement bestial. Je ne réfléchi même pas, j'agis par instinct. J'utilise ma nouvelle agilité pour me décaler. Elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter dans son mouvement et en une fraction de seconde, je vois sa gorge et je la mords.

J'entend le deuxième vampire mâle s'approcher il m'attrape par la taille. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il me broie les os, les côtes. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je sens un deuxième choc. Le vampire ne me serre plus. Je tombe brutalement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer. Je ne vois plus rien. Je récupère ma forme humaine, un liquide chaud coule de ma bouche. Un gout de ferraille, c'est mon sang. Je sombre….

Point de vue d'Edward

J'ai entendu, elle va défendre les loups qui sont attaqués. Je lui coure après mais elle est plus rapide que moi. Je franchis la frontière, j'essai d'accélérer. J'ai peur, je ne peux pas la perdre. En cet instant plus rien ne m'importe, il faut que je la sauve. Quand enfin j'arrive, je vois Bella attaquer la rousse et lui couper la tête avec ses crocs. Le temps qu'elle se retourne, James l'a attrapé. J'entend ses os craqués sous la pression. Je me précipite sur James et le décapite. J'allume un feu, les autres loups sont tous arrivés, ils dépècent les vampires et jettent leur membre au feu. Je me précipite sur Bella, elle est mal en point. Elle n'arrive pas à respirer, un de ses poumons est perforé. Son rythme cardiaque diminue dangereusement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle se meure et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Ma famille arrive, je les sens. Carlisle va pouvoir l'aider. Il doit la sauver. Je n'entend pas leur pensée mais tout d'un coup un bruit sourd.

- _Edward nous ne pouvons pas approcher, Bella a mis son bouclier physique en place. Emmet a été propulsé à plus de 3 km. Dis lui de baisser sa garde _demande Alice complètement paniquée.

- _Elle est inconsciente Alice, elle ne m'entend pas, elle se meure. Carlisle dit moi quoi faire._

- _C'est trop tard, je suis désolée._

- _Alice suppliais je, trouve une solution. Calme toi et concentre toi. Tu es celle qui l'a connu le mieux._

_- Il faut la transformer _intervint Jasper.

- _J'ai une vision déclara Alice si tu la mords nous allons tous mourir. Avec la souffrance son bouclier va se propager à 1000 km à la ronde et tous les vampires dans ce périmètre vont mourir._

_- Et les loups, les humains?_

_- Non que les vampires, elle est née pour tuer les vampires._

_- Est-ce qu'elle va survivre?_

_- Je ne sais pas je ne vois plus rien après, nous sommes morts _me dit Alice comme si c'était une évidence. _Mord là Edward_.

- _Je suis d'accord avec Alice _déclara Jasper.

- _Moi aussi _déclarent Emmet, Carlisle et Esmée en cœur.

- _Mais vous êtres fous, on ne sait même pas si cela va la sauver déclare Rosalie._

_- Je dois la mordre, elle est l'équilibre du monde. C'est sa seule chance. Sa vie est plus importante que la notre._

_- Donc vous la croyez, une humaine se pointe et vous raconte cette histoire farfelue. Et vous la croyez! _s'énerva Rosalie qui est au bord de l'hystérie.

- _Je le sais, c'est une conviction _susurrent en même temps tous les membres de ma famille sauf Rosalie.

C'est étrange, une évidence s'impose à moi en écoutant les battements de son cœur, comme une musique racontant une histoire, notre histoire. Mon cœur se met à battre au rythme du sien. Celui de Jasper et d'Alice aussi.

Bella est le cœur de l'innocence. Le cœur primal, honnête et innocent. Ce cœur brûle de féroce compassion et il va s'arrêter de battre quel que soit l'issu.

Je me penche sur Bella et lui vole un baiser. Je vois ces lèvres remuées faiblement mais je n'entend rien. Je me penche sur son coup et je plante mes dents dans sa jugulaire. Je commence à injecter le venin. Mon corps est projeté dans les airs…


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou!

Désolée pour le retard. Changement de saison = crève avec le taf c'est dur dur.

Le titre est nul mais j'ai pas trouvé d'idée. Si vous avez mieux à proposer, je suis preneuse. Je le changerais

Bonne lecture à toute.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Blanc**

Point de vue d'Alice

Aïe!, j'ai mal à la tête et mon corps est tout engourdi. J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Autour de moi, tout est blanc comme si le paysage avait été recouvert de neige mais je ne distingue aucune forme, tout est lisse. C'est étrange, je suis dans une sorte de salle toute blanche mais il n'a pas de murs, ni de sol.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? J'essais de me souvenir mais c'est difficile. Il me manque les dernières heures. Je me concentre et je me rappelle de Bella, de la push, d'une attaque, d'Edward qui mort Bella pour la sauver. JE SUIS MORTE!

Ok on se calme, cela ne me dit pas où je suis. Je commence à marcher, le sol n'en ai pas vraiment un, il semble ne pas avoir de consistance. Je continue d'avancée et je ne vois rien et personne. Interminable instant de solitude et d'inconfort.

Au bout de quelques temps, je décide de m'assoir. Je tente d'analyser la situation. Ce lieu de comporte ni entrée ni sortie, tout est flou comme inexistant, il est impossible de s'orienter. J'ai peur et je me pose pleins de questions les unes plus invraisemblables que les autres. Petit à petit, je commence à rentrer en méditation pour essayer de m'apaiser comme quand je me connectais avec Bella. J'arrive à vaincre le désespoir qui m'envahissait. Une fois calmée, j'ouvre les yeux et me reconnecte à cette réalité. Deux ombres d'avancent vers moi, c'est Jasper et Edward. Ils me fixaient et leurs yeux brillaient de plaisir. Cet instant magique, de pur bonheur m'a fait oublié le côté intriguant de cette situation.

Edward est le premier à prendre la parole.

_- Tu crois que c'est ça la damnation éternelle. _

Lui et son pessimisme, c'est flippant. Pas l'éternité avec lui dans cet endroit, je ne survivrais pas à ses jérémiades. Merde!

_- Dis Edward, heu tu arrives à lire dans mes pensées là? _Dis je toute gênée.

- _Non. Pourquoi?_

- _Juste comme ça pour savoir. Quelqu'un a une théorie plus optimiste sur notre présence en ces lieux et où sont les autres? Comment m'avez-vous trouver? _Je me tourne vers Jasper et lui attrape la main cherchant un peu de réconfort.

- _Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, ni où sont les autres. Je marchais sans but puis je me suis assis de désespoir et là j'ai vu Edward._

- _Pareil pour moi sauf que c'est Jasper que j'ai vu._

_- Est-il possible que le bouclier de Bella nous ait bloqué dans cet endroit? Est-il possible que nous ne soyons pas mort? C'est étrange je me sens plus humaine et vivante que quand nous étions vampire._

_- Regardez _intervint Edward_. Il y a quelqu'un qui approche, un homme c'est peut-être Carlisle. Allons au devant de lui._

Le temps qu'Edward est fini sa phrase, l'autre est en face de nous et ce n'est pas Carlisle. C'est un vieillard sinistre. Il est sale, habillé de guenilles et ressemble à un clochard. Il semble peu conciliant et aimable mais il dégage une force impressionnante. Ses yeux sont fixes et vitreux, comme si il était aveugle. Pourtant son regard est transperçant. Il semble nous détaillé. Autour de son cou, une fine chaine pend, il y a une sorte de montre à gousset magnifique qui brille de mille feux. Le tic tac de cette montre est doux à l'oreille, il est hypnotisant, il nous touche en plein cœur comme une musique envoutante. Quelle sensation étrange, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de cette montre, j'en oublie tout ce qui m'entoure.

Cet homme étrange prend la parole, sa voix semble rythmée par le tic tac de sa montre, elle est à la fois froide et douce.

_Je vais répondre à vos questions._

_Vous êtes ici à la croisée des mondes. Bella vous a expliqué que vous n'avez qu'une connaissance relative de ce qui vous entoure, que la réalité est en grande partie invisible. _

_Ce lieu échappe à votre géographie, puisqu'il est partout, en parallèle du monde dont vous avez connaissance. Les notions de « paradis » et d'« enfer » sont inexistantes et ne font partie de vos croyances que pour vous rassurer. _

_Ce lieu échappe aussi à votre notion du temps, pourtant ce temps est votre seul repère. _

_TIC TAC TIC TAC_

_Le Tic Tac du temps bruyant ou silencieux est toujours une épreuve et vous accompagne quel que soit votre nature et votre essence._

_Le temps qui s'est écoulé jusqu'à maintenant soit comme humain soit comme vampire est révolu pour vous. Votre présence en ces lieux implique le passage à une notre existence, vous ne subirez plus le temps qui passe mais vous le deviendrez. Ce Tic Tac régira votre nouvelle destinée et vous rappellera ce que vous êtes: des Parques, autrement dit le Destin. _

_Comprenez bien que le Destin ne contrôle pas tous les moments du temps, ni tout son contenu, mais à la longue il l'emporte toujours. Il y a un événement universel qui ne peut être empêcher, auquel tout Etre est destiné, c'est la mort. Dès la naissance, le destin fatal se met en marche et nous achemine vers l'instant inéluctable._

_Mais comme vous l'a expliqué Bella, les Parques sont aussi les maitres de l'équilibre de la vie, de la nature qu'ils doivent protéger. Vous poursuivrez les crimes de ceux qui veulent détruire la Nature et exercerez sur le coupable une terrible vengeance. _

_Pour cela, vous avez des pouvoirs._

_Toi Edward tu es le passé, le raisonnable. Tu as la connaissance des pensées et donc des souvenirs des humains, des vampires et des animaux. Tu connais les plus vils secrets comme les événements heureux. Tu auras donc la connaissance du monde, des races et des peuples. Tu auras la capacité d'imposer ta volonté aux humains et aux animaux._

_Toi Alice tu es l'avenir, la protectrice. Pour le moment ton pouvoir était limité, tu devais attendre qu'une décision soit prise pour voir. Dorénavant, tu verras le destin dans toute sa globalité car tu verras ce à quoi personne ne peut échapper quelle que soit nos décisions: la mort inéluctable. Tu es celle qui a été le mieux préparée à cette destinée car tu as toujours eu le pouvoir d'empêcher les événements, de protéger. Ce dernier t'a déjà permis à plusieurs reprises de sauvegarder l'équilibre du monde en veillant sur Bella par exemple. _

_Toi Jasper tu es le présent, la vengeance. Tu as déjà la connaissance des sentiments des Êtres et la capacités d'altérer les émotions; ce qui t'ancre dans l'instant immédiat. Tu a été et tu es porté vers le mal car tu connais et surtout tu ressens la part obscure de chaque être. Le mal est omniprésent dans toutes les formes de vie. Tu ne peux être autrement. En utilisant les émotions, tu auras la capacité de détruire n'importe quel être ayant des sentiments. Toutefois, fait attention à toi car tes penchants sont malveillants. Et se pouvoir pourrait te perdre, tu devra l'utiliser avec parcimonie._

_Vous êtes interdépendants. Vos existences sont reliées les uns aux autres par l'Amour._

_Vous savez tout, il est temps pour vous de retourner sur terre et de veiller à l'accomplissement de La Destinée._

_TIC TAC TIC TAC. Ce temps correspondra aux battements de vos cœurs en osmose._

Voilà la dernière phrase que j'ai entendu avant de ressentir une douleur atroce. Le sentiment que chaque parcelle de mon corps brule comme lors de la transformation en vampire, la même terrible douleur. Pas encore, je ne veux pas revivre ça. A cela s'ajoute une sensation nouvelle, une étrange sensation d'être propulsée dans les airs, comme une chute mais vers le haut.

AÏE! Cette fois ci c'est bien la sensation de chute et sur mes fesses et ça fait mal. Je me relève délicatement après ce choc. Je suis à la Push exactement au même endroit qu'avant l'espace blanc. Jasper, Edward se relèvent péniblement aussi. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé? C'est quoi ce ti tac incessant que j'entend. Je regarde Jasper et Edward qui sont face à moi. Dans un même mouvement nous mettons nos main sur nos cœurs, ils battent. Pas comme un cœur humain, ils ont tous les trois le même rythme. TIC TAC TIC TAC, comme nous l'avait dit l'étrange vieillard. C'était comme une preuve que nous n'avions pas tout imaginé. J'observe les garçons, pas de changement majeur, nos peaux ont toujours cette couleur blanchâtre genre cadavérique. Elle semble toujours aussi dure, de marbre. Je m'arrête sur leur visage, leurs yeux sont d'un gris profond. C'est étrange cela ne me surprend pas, le gris ne représente t-il pas un mélange de blanc et de noir, d'une certaine manière le juste équilibre.

_- Moi aussi j'ai les yeux gris les garçons? Vous vous souvenez de ce passage dans cet endroit tout blanc?_

_- Oui et oui me répond Jasper en m'envoyant une vague de calme pourtant j'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être paniquée juste excitée._

_- Où est Bella? hurle Edward. _Peut être que la vague de calme était pour lui.

En regardant autour de nous je ne vois personne, pas un loup, pas ma famille, personne et surtout pas de Bella. Le paysage semble toutefois avoir changé.

_- Merde! Regardez le paysage, je crois que nous sommes en hiver. Il a dû s'écouler 3 mois depuis notre départ. Impossible!_

_- On doit chercher Bella _ordonne Edward. Je sens Jasper renvoyer une onde de calme.

_- Arrête Jasper cela ne m'aide pas _hurle Edward_. Nous devons retrouver Bella. J'ai peur que les loups…_

_- C'est impossible, je sens qu'elle est en vie. Nous sommes liés._

_- L'homme n'a parlé que de notre destinée à tous les trois. Pas de Bella. Et Carlisle nous a expliqué que dans la mythologie, les Parques étaient au nombre de trois _déclare Jasper_._

_- Et elles étaient des vieilles femmes si je me souviens bien. Ce qui n'est pas notre cas _dis je sur un ton exaspéré. Il m'agace tous les deux avec leur pessimisme redondant.

- _Excusez moi, allons voir les loups. Ils pourront peut-être nous apporter des réponses. Ils sont les derniers à les avoir vu._

_- Ah! je retrouve mon Jasper. C'est une bonne idée._

Nous nous dirigeons vers la Push sans échanger un mot. Jacob est le premier que nous rencontrons. Il nous regarde de manière étrange.

- _Vous avez changé. Je croyez que vous étiez mort. Ça fait un peu moins de 3 mois que vous êtes partis, on est fin décembre._

- _J'ai lu dans ses pensées_ nous informe Edward. _Ils ont eu peur que Bella devienne un vampire sanguinaire sans contrôle. Ils l'ont enfermé dans une sorte de grotte très profonde. Les loups font des rondes autour depuis notre disparition. Ils n'ont pas voulu la tuer car elle est leur Alpha._

- _L'origine de toute chose _murmure Jasper.

- _Comment le sais tu? Je n'y ai même pas pensé_ demande Jacob perplexe.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre à Jacob, nous courrons derrière Edward en direction de la grotte. Les loups sont tous réunis et nous font face. Ils nous barrent le chemin. Ils ont une attitudes agressives et semblent vouloir se battre. Edward et Jasper se mettent en position d'attaque. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cette situation marrante.

_- Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi cette situation t'amuse Alice _demande Edward de manière agressive

- _Tu n'es plus un simple vampire si tu essayais d'utiliser ton nouveau pouvoir. Ça nous permettrait de voir si le vieillard a dit vrai et aussi d'éviter de nous battre inutilement._

J'observe Edward qui ferme les yeux. Il semble se concentrer. Après quelques secondes il prend la parole avec un timbre de voix que je ne lui avais jamais entendu.

- _Vous allez retourner à votre village et nous laisser sortir Bella de cet endroit. Nous veillerons à ce qu'elle ne fasse de mal à personne._

Tous les loups s'en vont. Ils nous tournent le dos comme s'ils avaient confiance en nous, comme si la scène précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu. Jasper qui était toujours en position d'attaque se relève et semble aussi surpris que moi.

_- ça marche _jubile Edward

_- Excuse accepter. Si nous allions chercher notre Bella, bande de défaitiste. Il va falloir…_

J'ai une vision de l'entrée de la grotte, nous y pénétrons tous ensemble. Bella est tout au fond, elle semble comme endormie. Les gars restent en retrait, je m'approche doucement d'elle et je l'embrasse sur la bouche. Bella réagit et commence à se réveiller. Elle a peur, elle se réfugie dans un coin. Quelque chose se passe. C'est Bella qui déclenche ça. Nous sommes à terre et nous nous tordons de douleur.

_- Alice! Alice! ma puce, ça va?_

_- Oui dis je à bout de souffle nous ne pouvons pas entrer._

_- Pourquoi? Me demande Edward._

_- Tu n'as pas vu ma vision?_

_- Non, le black out total et Jasper n'a rien ressenti._

_- Si nous rentrons, Bella va avoir peur et elle va tous nous faire souffrir._

_- Alors comment fait-on? _Me questionne Edward_._

_- Laisse moi réfléchir. _Je me concentre et envisage plusieurs possibilités. Chacunes d'elles entrainent une vision. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'exclame: _Eureka! Edward, tu dois entrer seul. Tu arriveras à la calmer._

_- Heu… comment je fais?_

_- Suis ton instinct. Pendant ce temps, Jasper et moi allons partir à la recherche des autres. Je les ai vu perdu dans la forêt._

_- C'est une blague _réussi à articuler Jasper qui est pris d'un fou rire_._

_- Non, ils sont toujours vampires mais un peu désorientés pour le moment et Rosalie est vraiment pas contente. _Je prend la main de Jasper qui rigole toujours et part à vitesse vampirique vers la forêt laissant Edward en plan.

Point de vue d'Edward

J'arrive au fond de la grotte. Je distingue une petite silhouette qui se fond dans l'obscurité du noir. Elle est nue et ne bouge pas, j'entend une faible respiration. Je m'approche doucement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur de la toucher. Je me souviens de sa réticence à avoir un contact physique avec nous, vampire. Alors, je l'appelle doucement. _Bella, ma Bella, c'est Edward. Parle moi. Tu vas bien? _Pas de réponse, comment a-t-elle pu survivre presque 3 mois dans ce trou. Elle doit avoir tellement soif.

Je m'accroupi à côté d'elle. Mon mouvement lui fait peur. Je la vois ramper vers un renfoncement plus loin. Ce geste me rempli d'une profonde tristesse. Je me sens rejeter encore. Je vois son regard se poser sur moi j'y lis de l'inquiétude. Je me recompose un visage que j'espère rassurant.

- _Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je t'ai transformé pour que tu survives. Excuse moi._

- _Pourquoi semble tu aussi triste?_

- _Bella, ton rejet perpétuel est si difficile à vivre. J'ai peur que tu ne me pardonnes jamais mon geste._

_- Il n'y a rien à pardonner._

Je reste immobile ne sachant comment interpréter ses dernières paroles. Je la vois se rapprocher de moi doucement. Elle m'observe et je sens qu'elle reste vigilante. Elle pose sa main sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens ses doigts fins sur ma peau. Une boule d'angoisse grandit dans mon ventre mais en même temps une sensation nouvelle de chaleur née à un endroit inapproprié à la situation. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation.

- _ouvre les yeux s'il te plait._

Sa voix n'a pas changé, elle ne murmure pas mais me susurre ses mots. J'obéis et fixe son cou, l'endroit où je lui ai infligé cette blessure. Elle me sourit. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire, me sourire. Mais je vois aussi beaucoup de tristesse.

- _tu es devenu un Parque_

C'est une affirmation. Je n'ose pas parler ni bouger de peur de perdre ce contact.

- _regarde moi s'il te plait_

Une fois de plus j'obéis. Ses yeux n'ont pas changé, toujours cette immensité de chocolat.

-_ et toi tu penses pouvoir me pardonner un jour_

_- il n'y a rien à pardonner dis je en reprenant ses mots et espérant qu'ils aient le même sens pour elle que pour moi._

Très doucement, je sens ses doigts quitter mon visage. Je ne veux pas. Je veux continuer de ressentir tout cela. Je veux suspendre le temps. D'un geste très rapide, je colle ses mains à mon visage. Elle ne bouge pas.

Je m'enhardis. J'approche mes lèvres de sa nuque, je respire profondément son odeur. Je sens qu'elle se crispe. Je pose un léger baiser à l'endroit où je l'ai mordu. De ma main libre, j'effleure sa peau, je dessine son cou, son épaule, je continue ma descente frôlant l'arrondi de son sein, puis sa taille, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Un léger courant électrique parcoure mes doigts. Les poils de sa peau se hérisse.

Sa main descend le long de ma mâchoire en une douce caresse, elle me soulève le menton. Son regard a changé, un nouveau sourire se dessine, tendre et résigné. Elle se rapproche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle m'embrasse d'abord délicatement, puis ses lèvres se font de plus en plus pressantes. Je suis son rythme, n'osant prendre d'initiative de peur qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Je sens sa langue caresser mes lèvres, j'entrouvre la bouche pour avoir le plaisir de la gouter, de connaitre sa saveur.

Tout d'un coup, je me sens nu. Je m'éloigne d'elle pour comprendre cette sensation. Je suis effectivement nu et je vois mon érection proche de son ventre. Elle me regarde avec un sourire coquin, me bascule en arrière. D'un mouvement de hanche, elle me fait la pénétrer entièrement. La sensation de son vagin étroit qui enserre mon gland me fait frémir. Je suis tétanisé. Je sais que je suis déjà au point de rupture. Délicatement mais à vitesse vampirique, j'inverse nos places. Doucement, je retire ma verge. Un grognement s'échappe de ses lèvres et son regard est empli de frustration.

Point de vue de Bella

Pourquoi est-il sorti? Je me sens vide, j'ai besoin de le sentir en moi. Je sens le bout de son sexe caressé mon clitoris et se diriger vers mon entrée. Il me pénètre enfin. Il recule, revient. À chaque poussée il va un peu plus loin. C'est divin ! Il me remplit complètement, j'ai le sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il n'y a plus de nous deux. Je savoure cet instant en caressant son dos. Nos langues se mêlent pour un baiser qui n'en finit plus tandis que mes mains se posent sur ses fesses musclées.

Son mouvement s'accélère. Je me colle à lui. C´est doux, c´est chaud. Chaque coup de butoir augmente mon plaisir, je sens monter au fond de mon ventre de nouvelles sensations mon sexe palpite, mon vagin se contracte violemment. Mon corps tressaute de plaisir. Mon sexe se resserre puis se relâche. Je jouis et je sens son pénis se contracté. Il déverse son sperme en moi. Ooooooooooh, comme c´est bon !

Mes jambes enlacent Edward de toutes mes forces pour mieux le sentir en moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. J'ai trop besoin de lui.

La douleur que nous avions affronté, la vérité qui nous tenait maintenant lier semble donner à nos caresses une étrange profondeur. Et j'avais une certitude à ce moment c'était que j'aimais Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre. En esperant qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8: L'amour c'est compliqué**

Point de vue d' Alice.

En laissant Edward seul avec Bella, j'accepte qu'elle ne soit plus mienne. Cela me brise le cœur mais je suis aussi heureuse pour elle, pour eux.

- _A quoi penses tu? L'ambivalence de tes sentiments me donnent le tournis. Ils sont tellement puissants._

- _J'ai vu qu'Edward réveillerait Bella en lui dévoilant son amour._

- _Je comprend mieux _dit Jasper sur un ton neutre, essayant surement de cacher sa peine.

- _Je suis désolée de te faire vivre ça. _Et je le pensais sincèrement. Je craignais pour ma relation avec Bella mais aussi pour celle avec Jasper. Comment peut-on aimer autant de personnes à la fois?

- _Je ressens ton amour pour elle et j'aime aussi Bella à ma manière. Mais ce qu'Edward ressent pour elle est au dessus de tout ce que j'ai connu dans ma vie vampirique. Je n'ai jamais connu un tel sentiment d'Amour. Nos sentiments sont si infimes par rapport aux siens. Je pense, et ne te méprend pas sur mes intentions, que tu devrais leur laisser le temps de se découvrir. Bien sûre, je ne connais pas les sentiments de Bella et donc si il y a réciprocité._

- _Tu as raison _dis je en soupirant. _Nous sommes presque arrivés, je les sens_.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes nous les avons vus errants dans la forêt. Comme dans ma vision, ils semblaient perdus.

_- youyou!_

- _Alice c'est bien toi! _

_- Oui, je suis avec Jasper._

_- C'est affreux nous avons perdu notre odorat, notre vue et notre ouïe. Nous ne savons plus où nous sommes _déclare Carlisle.

- _C'est pour cela que vous étiez si désorientés dans ma vision. Ne bouge pas Carlisle, je vais m'approcher de toi et essayer de voir si je peux t'aider. _

Je m'approchais doucement de Carlisle. Je claquais des doigts à côté de ses oreilles, j'examinais ses yeux toujours ambre, je passais un rat mort devant son nez. RIEN! Aucune réaction.

Je commençais à paniquer grave. Une onde de calme.

- _Merci Jasper. Qu'allons nous faire?_

- _Je penses que l'on devrait rentrer. Peut être qu'Edward aura une idée, c'est le seul à avoir fait médecine après Carlisle. _

- Edward est là lui aussi? S'inquiète Esmée.

- _Oui, il est en vit comme nous tous, nous sommes dans la forêt de Forks. _Lui répond Jasper d'une voix douce et rassurante.

- _Désolée Esmée, Bella est en vie aussi. D'ailleurs Jasper, je ne pense pas qu'Edward sera d'une grande utilité car ce qui leur arrive est impossible sauf si un vampire a le don d'annihilé les sens. Or je ne ressens la présence d'aucun membre de notre espèce dans le coin. En faite sur ce coup là, je vote plutôt pour Bella…_

_- Bella est encore en vie c'est à cause de cette salope tout ça _hurle Rosalie.

- _Ok tout le monde se calme intervint Jasper. Carlisle et Esmée, vous attrapez la main d'Alice. Emmet et Rosalie vous venez avec moi. On rentre à la maison. Nous sommes trop exposés ici._

- _Heu… moi je préférerais tenir la main d'Alice déclare Emmet. _

Au même moment Rosalie essai de frapper la tête d'Emmet sans succès, sa main ne rencontrant que le vide. Cela a eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère car Jasper se faisait un plaisir de décrire la situation à Esmée et Carlisle. Et perso, j'essayais sans grand succès de contenir mon fou rire.

Et nous voilà Jasper et moi en train de guider, trébuchant à chaque branche ou pierre, des vampires à travers la forêt pour rentrer chez nous. Malgré mon inquiétude, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante et un coup d'œil à Jasper me permis de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas la seule.

Pendant le trajet, je me concentre sur l'avenir de Bella et Edward. Je vois Edward nous rejoindre à la maison mais pas de Bella.

Point de vue de Bella 

Ces derniers mois seule dans la grotte, j'étais enfin parvenue à me donner un repère. Un chemin à suivre dans le labyrinthe ténébreux de mes émotions et de mes pensées.

Je savais que les Cullen n'était pas mort, je savais que j'étais devenu mi vampire, mi humaine. Cette transformation avait pour objectif de me permettre d'affronter l'avenir, d'être assez forte pour les combats à venir. Mais comment réagissez Edward, Alice et Jasper à leur transformation, à l'évolution de leurs pouvoirs.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautais quand je sentis la main d'Edward se posait sur mon épaule d'un geste possessif et doux. J'appréciais ça. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais recroquevillé et éloigné de lui. Je lui tournais le dos. Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter son regard.

_- A quoi penses tu?_

_- A Alice et Jasper, je me demande comment ils ont réagi?_

_- Ok, c'est l'heure du retour à la réalité me dit Edward. _

Je lis la déception douloureuse dans son regard. Il attendait autre chose après ce moment que nous avions passés ensemble. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mes sentiments sont tellement puissants que je ne peux les exprimer. J'ai tellement peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque.

_- Qu'attend tu de moi? Mon ton était agressif, je ne le voulais pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être sur la défensive._

Edward en guise de réponse m'enlace la taille et je me retrouve assise sur ses genoux. Je me blottis contre lui, nouant mes mains sur sa nuque. Il resserre son étreinte, si fort que j'entend les battements calmes et réguliers de son cœur. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cet instant.

_- J'ai besoin que tu me gardes contre toi, juste un peu lui dis je dans le creux de l'oreille._

_- Bella, j'ai peur de rentrer à la maison. Je ne veux pas voir disparaitre la magie que j'ai connu dans tes bras cette nuit. Je ne veux pas vivre avec un trou béant à la place du cœur quand tu m'ignoreras devant les autres, quand tu renieras cette nuit. Car c'est ce que tu compte faire? _

Pas de réponse. Oui c'est ce que je comptais faire. J'ai besoin de garder la tête froide pour les sauver de ma vision car le danger était toujours présent malgré nos transformations respectives. J'ai envie de hurler et d'espérer mais je ne peux faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

Devant mon mutisme, Edward me murmura à l'oreille:

- _je suis tombé amoureux de toi alors que tu n'étais encore qu'une enfant_.

Je me statufiais contre lui

- _Répète? _Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche je lui précisais: _juste la première partie de la phrase_. Il me sourit d'un sourire en coin magnifique qui me ramena à notre première rencontre.

_- Regarde moi d'abord._

_- non._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- parce que quand je vais me réveiller, je vais me rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et je ne pourrais pas le supporter._

_- Tu fais de drôles de rêves si tu te contentes d'une déclaration d'amour aussi peu romantique._

Je presse mon menton contre son torse et je me décide à le regarder dans les yeux en attente de ses mots magiques. Ses mots qui donnaient de l'espoir. Il ancra son regard dans le mien et d'une voix forte et sans réplique il me dit: _Je t'aime Isabella._

Pour toute réponse je presse doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont j'étais capable.

En me détachant de lui, je lui demande comme pour me convaincre:

- _ce n'est pas un rêve?_

_- Non, c'est la vérité vraie._

Je sens mon corps se détendre. J'ai le sentiment d'être enfin entière, d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur. Je lui adresse un sourire radieux.

_- Tu n'as rien à me dire?_

_- Je crois vraiment que l'on devrait rentrer. Les autres nous attendent. Et je ne te rejetterais pas mais je ne veux pas te dire ses mots comme une réponse aux tiens. Le jour où je te les dirais, ses mots viendront de mon cœur et tu n'auras pas de doute quant à leur sens. Tu comprends?_

J'examinais son expression attentivement pour vérifier que cela ai un sens pour lui. Son regard était doux, sans inquiétude, rempli de cet amour réciproque.

- _Oui, j'attendrais, je t'attendrais. Mais j'ai une dernière requête. Peux tu me rendre mes vêtements car je ne les vois nulle part._

_- Ne bouge pas. Et hop, nous voilà tous les deux habillés._

_- Cette capacité sera très pratique pour nos ébats futurs même si je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt dans un combat._

Sa réplique eut pour effet de me faire rougir. C'est moins voyant qu'avant mais mes rougissements n'échappent pas au regard d'Edward qui semble très satisfait de lui. Pour cacher ma gêne, je lui prend la main et me met à courir vers la sortie de la grotte. Dans un geste brutal, il me stoppe net. J'hume l'air et j'essaye d'utiliser ma nouvelle ouïe pour détecter un danger mais rien. Je me tourne vers lui ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement de comportement.

- _J'ai promis aux Quileutes que tu ne serais pas un danger pour les humains. Penses tu être capable de te contrôler. Tu devrais avoir soif._

- _En fait, j'ai surtout très faim. Des frites, un grand coca et un choco-glacé devraient réussir à apaiser ma faim lui dis je sur un ton moqueur._

- _Je ne plaisante pas Bella_ grogna Edward qui semblait avoir perdu toute bonne humeur.

- _Et toi Edward, tu n'as pas soif?_ Peut-être qu'il sera plus enclin à me croire. Je sais que maintenant nous avons le même régime alimentaire c'est-à-dire pas de sang, ni animal, ni humain.

_- Non! Heu…_

_- Alors?_

_- Je ne ressens plus cette brulure dans la gorges. Elle a disparu. Mais je ne penses pas avoir faim non plus. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que c'est d'avoir faim._

- _Bon je propose que je te montre comment chasser à ma manière. On va faire un détour en ville, acheter des victuailles. Et on rentre à la maison. Après je te préparerais un bon petit plat végétarien. Bon c'est une méthode plus longue que la votre mais tu t'y habitueras. En plus il parait que je cuisine pas trop mal._

_- On pourrait éviter la ville, imaginons que tu te trompes._

_- Fais moi confiance un peu. _

_- Quand tu parles de la maison, c'est chez toi ou chez moi?_

Pas de chez nous, il n'envisage pas de nous. Cette simple phrase anodine me blesse énormément. J'essai de reprendre contenance avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ma peine.

_- Bella!_

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Je ressens le besoin de partir, de m'éloigner de lui. Je détache ma main de la sienne. Ce contact crée un vide qui me brise le cœur. Son regard n'est qu'incompréhension. Il ne comprend pas. Comment le pourrait-il?

_- Rentre chez toi. Je ne blesserais personne. Rentre auprès de ta famille. Juste souviens toi que le danger des nouveaux nés est toujours présent. Alice le verra. Et pour ta famille, ils doivent faire preuve de patience et tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

Edward tend sa main vers moi mais je me détourne de lui. Je commence à courir loin de cet être qui a le pouvoir de me faire autant de mal juste avec une phrase en apparence anodine. Sans le vouloir, je me transforme en loup et cours vers la forêt. Le plus loin possible de lui.

_3 jours plus tard_

Cela fait trois longs jours que j'erre dans la forêt sous forme de loup essayant de faire le point sur mon existence. Comme j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir d'Alice pour me rassurer. Pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à avoir de certitudes moi qui suis censé être à l'origine de toute chose.

Edward par sa phrase m'a rappelé ma solitude. « Le sentiment de solitude est le sentiment qu'autrui, présent ou non, est inaccessible » Edward a sa famille, Alice a Jasper, mes parents sont des étrangers.

Il a une maison, un chez lui, une famille qui l'attend. Ma maison est vide, sans amour, sans espoir, sans avenir. J'ai pensé un moment, j'ai espéré, dans la grotte, ne plus être seule. J'ai pensé avoir trouvé mon âme sœur, une personne sur qui m'appuyer. Nos transformations respectives impliquant le croisement de nos destinées me rassuraient mais je me suis leurrée.

_- Bon arrête de te morfondre, ça devient flippant. Tu oublie que nous autres les loups on peut entendre tes pensées à des kilomètres à la ronde. Viens avec moi, la tribut et la meute sont d'accord pour t'accueillir. Il semble que ta transformation n'est rien changé à ta nature._

Jacob sous forme de loup est face à moi. Je me sens honteuse là tout de suite. Je les avais oublié.

- _Heu… désolée. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée Jacob._

_- Ecoute tu te plaint depuis 3 jours. Soit tu reprend forme humaine, soit tu rentre avec moi. En plus le conseil a une réponse à te donner. _

_- A propos de quoi?_

_- De notre participation à ce combat de vampire_ me dit Jacob comme si j'étais complètement stupide.

- _Ah oui, c'est vrai._

_- C'est toi qui est venu nous chercher…_

_- Ok je te suis. _le coupais je dans sa phrase, je le sentais bien parti pour recommencer ses sarcasmes.

Arrivée prés de la réserve, Jacob s'éloigna de moi quelques instants. Il revint tout habillé.

_- Ne bouge pas je vais te chercher des vêtements._

_- Pas la peine, juste retourne toi svp._

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais repris ma forme humaine et j'étais toute habillée.

_- Tu peux te retourner. Jacob sembla surpris._

_- Tous les membres de notre peuple n'ont pas connaissance de notre nature. Nous préférons qu'ils ne vivent pas dans la crainte de ses sangsues. Tu viendras vivre chez moi, mes sœurs sont parties de la maison et tu auras ta chambre._

_- Je te remercie pour cet accueil._

_- Tu n'as pas à le faire. _

Du coté des Cullen: point de vue d'Edward

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que nous n'avions plus de nouvelle de Bella. Notre famille était au plus mal, elle était en train d'imploser.

Ils avaient tous retrouvés leur sens dans le courant de la journée. Nous leur avons expliqué notre passage dans ce que nous avons appelé le monde blanc. Mais ils le savaient déjà car ils avaient tous assisté à la scène sans pouvoir interagir avec nous.

Face à ces révélations remettant notre connaissance du monde en question, chacun réagit différemment.

Carlisle nous observait et nous examinait tout le temps, comme si nous étions des bêtes curieuses. Il avait pris des congés à l'hôpital et faisait des recherches sur les mythes et légendes. Sa foi en un Dieu avait sacrément était remise en question.

Esmée apprenait à cuisiner car Bella avait raison, nous avions faim maintenant. Esmée était celle qui s'adaptait le mieux à cette situation. Elle était heureuse pour nous. Elle voyait cette nouvelle transformation comme une récompense pour notre bienveillance.

Entre Emmet et Rosalie, c'était bizarre. D'ailleurs Rosalie nous a quitté le deuxième jour prétextant le besoin de faire le point. Elle me cachait ses pensées. Donc impossible de connaitre ses intentions. Alice de son coté n'arrivait pas à avoir des visions la concernant. Seul Jasper nous aiguilla, expliquant qu'il y avait un mélange de souffrance et de haine dans ces émotions.

Emmet quant à lui semblait imperturbable. Ils pensait à elle mais ne semblait pas inquiet de ce départ. Heureusement qu'il était là.

Jasper était dans une situation difficile et passait le maximum de son temps auprès d'Esmée et d'Emmet. La gestion des émotions de chacun le rendait même malade. Il était très souvent pâle, mangeait peu. Je lisais dans ses pensées qu'il envisageait de partir car la situation devenait très difficile à gérer pour lui.

Alice n'avait pas vraiment changé mais elle était triste. Quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle semblait portée le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Impossible d'avoir des visions de Bella qui devait se protéger de son bouclier. Alice pensait avoir perdu la confiance de son amie. Et moi elle me fuyait, elle me tenait responsable de cette situation. Elle m'en voulait de ne pas partir à sa recherche.

Effectivement quand Bella est partie, je n'ai rien fait pour la retenir. Ma seule excuse: je n'ai pas compris ce changement d'attitude soudain. C'est Alice qui m'a expliqué mon erreur. Bella cherchait une famille, espérait ne plus connaitre cette solitude. J'avais détruit cet espoir par une simple phrase, anodine pour moi mais représentant la base de notre histoire pour elle. Avec les explications d'Alice, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose fondamentale, j'étais amoureux d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Et Bella semblait être une femme très complexe, peut être même plus torturée que moi. Jasper fut le seul à me réconforter m'expliquant que c'est justement pour cela que nous étions fait pour être ensemble. A son avis j'étais le seul à pouvoir comprendre ses doutes existentiels car j'étais passé par là et cela pendant un siècle.

Alice avait eu une nouvelle vision de l'attaque des nouveaux nés. On avait presque oublié. Notre transformation ne changeait rien, l'attaque aurait lieu. Et la finalité était la même, nous mourrions tous. Nos nouvelles capacités ne changeaient rien. Nos pouvoirs à Alice et moi ne servaient à rien dans une telle situation. A mon avis notre seul espoir était Jasper. Alice le savait mais elle occultait cette solution. Je sais qu'elle avait eu une vision de cet hypothétique avenir, elle refusait de la partager avec moi.

C'est comme ça que je suis allé voir les loups pour leur demander si ils étaient enclin à nous aider mais aussi pour savoir si ils avaient des nouvelles de ma Bella. Leur réponse positive me rassura mais ce qui m'emplit d'espoir, c'est de savoir qu'elle était là. Elle n'était pas partie. Je n'avais pas besoin de questionner les loups pour le savoir. Ne pouvant lire dans leurs pensées lors de notre discussion, je savais que seule Bella pouvait faire cela.

Je décidais alors de sortir de ma léthargie, l'espoir renaissait. Bella voulait une maison, une famille. Je serais tout cela. Un plan pour la reconquérir c'était ce qui me fallait.

* * *

« Le sentiment de solitude est le sentiment qu'autrui, présent ou non, est inaccessible » Sébastien Dupont dans _Seul parmi les autres_


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Merci pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9: Un mois plus tard**

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que j'étais installé chez les quileutes. Au début j'étais restée pour être à proximité des Cullen pour la bataille qui je le savais n'aller plus tardé. Mais j'ai vite réalisé que j'étais à ma place ici. Ils m'avaient tous adopté le plus naturellement du monde sans méfiance. C'était si différent d'avec les Cullen. Tout était simple et facile ici.

J'avais même parfois le sentiment d'avoir trouvé une famille. Mais ce bonheur n'était pas complet. Edward, Alice et même Jasper me manquaient.

Je n'avais aucune nouvelles d'eux. Un jour, Edward était venu à la frontière et avait attendu que les loups viennent à sa rencontre. Perso, j'était resté dans la foret à proximité de chez Jacob sous forme de loup pour pouvoir entendre et voir comme eux.

Edward était venu seul pour demander aux loups si ils acceptaient de combattre auprès d'eux car Alice avait eu une vision. Le combat devait toujours avoir lieu, dans deux semaines pour être exact. Les loups acceptèrent l'alliance. Après tout ils étaient en danger eux aussi.

A aucun moment il n'avait posé de question sur moi.

J'imagine qu'ils ont du reprendre leur vie. J'avais envie de franchir cette foret qui me séparait d'eux, juste pour jeter un coup d'œil…

Le lendemain, sur les conseils de Jacob, je décidais d'aller à ma maison en passant par la foret. Un premier pas vers l'extérieur comme il me l'avait dit. C'était stupide mais cela m'angoissait. En arrivant devant ma maison, ce sentiment de solitude intense réapparut. Je m'approchais vers la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un était entré chez moi, j'utilisais mes sens vampiriques et je reconnu l'odeur d'Edward.

Enfin j'ouvre la porte. Tiens mais tu n'as pas fermé ? Pensais je.

Stupeur, tout a changé. J'avance dans le petit couloir. Sur les murs quelques petites aquarelles aux couleurs douces d'un côté puis de l'autre ce ne sont que des photos d'écrivains qui tapissent le mur. Hugo, Zola, Baudelaire, Sagan, Leconte de Lisle, ...ils sont tous là ceux que j'aime...Je continue, à droite là où il y a la cuisine. Ma petite cuisine est devenue assez grande. Le mur qui séparait cet espace du salon a été abattu. Pas d'aménagement spécial cuisine. Juste une vieille table en chêne, 8 chaises, un vaisselier aussi vieux que la table, un petit buffet bas, une étagère au mur avec des livres de cuisine puis tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans une cuisine. Quelques petites choses au mur mais rien de très exceptionnel. Sobre et pourtant chaleureuse.

Le coin salon, une cheminée est apparue. Devant la cheminée une table basse et quelques fauteuils autour.

Je monte à l'étage où il y a la salle de bain et ma chambre.

Ma salle de bain est de couleur bleue turquoise , bleu comme le ciel et turquoise comme les eaux profondes des îles. Ma petite douche laisse place à une douche plus spacieuse avec des jets massant.

Ma chambre était décorée en style exotique, en bambou et en rotin. Il y a un très grand lit entouré d'un paravent, une loveuse pour me reposer en écoutant le chant des oiseaux. En face du lit, il y a une grande ouverture qui donne sur une autre pièce. Avant, il y avait une petite porte entre ces deux pièces, mais elle a été démoli pour avoir plus d'espace. Derrière cette ouverture, il y a un dressing immense dont mes affaires actuelles ne prennent même pas un tiers de la place.

Cette maison était magnifique. Tout a fait à mon gout.

En revenant vers ma chambre, je m'arrêtais à la fenêtre. Edward était là. Il s'était confortablement adossé contre un arbre et regardait vers la fenêtre avec un sourire magnifique.

Je dévalais les escaliers à toute vitesse, ayant peur qu'il disparaisse. En s'approchant de lui, une boule de désir se forma au creux de son ventre.

- _Tu m'a manqué._

Il me dit cela sans une hésitation. Je lui enviais son assurance. J'humectais mes lèvres, les yeux baissés sur nos corps si proche et cependant si éloignés. Une multitude d'émotions contradictoires faisaient rage en moi. Indécision, peur, espoir, excitation.

- _Mais si toi aussi tu m'avais manqué? Comment pourrais je te faire comprendre que je suis paralysée par la peur? Que j'ai besoin que tu m'aide?_

Edward approche tout doucement sa main de mon visage, comme si il avait peur que je m'enfuie encore. Je retrouvais avec bonheur cette caresse.

- _Il te suffirait de me dire que tu m'aimes._

_- Tout simplement?_

_- Tout simplement._

Edward inclina son visage vers le mien. Ses lèvres se rapprochant des miennes.

_- Bella?_

_- Oui?_

_- Dis-le._

Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande respiration.

- _Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime tellement que je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout cet amour. Si tu…_

Son baiser m'empêche de terminer ma phrase.

- _Ton amour me suffit._

_- Mais…_

Il m'embrasse de nouveau plus fort, ses lèvres ouvrent les miennes avec autorité. C'était mon Edward et j'ai tellement besoin de lui. Lorsque je fus hors d'haleine et sans résistance, mes craintes balayées par le souffle de notre passion, il releva sa tête et effleura mes paupières d'un baiser.

_- Était-ce si difficile?_

_- oui_

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Parce que j'ai peur de te décevoir… encore…._

Il me releva la tête pour m'obliger à le regarder. Je n'échapperais pas à cette discussion. Le pli de la bouche d'Edward était dur mais il n'y avait aucune sévérité dans son regard.

- _C'est réciproque._

_- C'est plus facile pour toi._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Ma destinée, imagine que je commette une erreur et que tu en subisses les conséquences. Je devrais vivre avec ça. Et la seule idée de te mettre en danger me tue._

En guise de réponse, il s'assit et me prit sur ses genoux. Je me blottis contre lui tandis qu'il glissait ses longs doigts entre mes cuisses sous ma jupe.

_- Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré, Bella. Laisse moi te le montrer._

Il effleura mes lèvres d'un baiser tandis qu'il faufilait ses doigts sous mes sous vêtements et trouver mon sexe déjà chaud et palpitant. Je sentis qu'il souriait tandis qu'il suivait du bout de son doigt la fente humide de mon sexe. Il s'arrêtait tout prés de mon clitoris.

_- J'aime, murmura-t-il._

Je ne pouvais que gémir en réponse. Je voulais qu'il bouge son doigt. Il effectua enfin le petit mouvement que j'attendais. Je fermais les yeux me concentrant sur mon plaisir.

- _oh oui…_

_- Ouvre les yeux ma douce._

Je ne fis rien, je préférais profiter de ce moment.

_- Bella. Premier avertissement._

Toujours pas de réponse de ma part. Edward commençait à dessiner des petits ronds sur ma chair. Un tourbillon de feu me parcourut.

_- Ouvre les yeux dit-il d'un ton un peu plus autoritaire_.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Il enleva son doigt de mon sexe.

- _Pour la troisième et dernière fois: ouvre les yeux._

J'obéis. Je croisais son regard rempli de désir. Il pressa alors mon clitoris entre ses doigts et je gémis de plaisir.

- _Continue de me regarder._

Son ton était autoritaire. Il continuait de me caresser, accélérant le rythme pour mieux ralentir ensuite, éveillant en moi des sensations exquises.

- _Je veux que tu jouisses._

J'enfonçais mes doigts dans sa peau.

- _Même si je le voulais Edward, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement._

Et là je jouis, me laissant transporter dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles.

- _Tu es incroyablement belle pendant l'orgasme. _Chuchota Edward.

_- Tu es d'une habilité certaine_

_- Tu t'en plains?_ En me posant cette question Edward m'enlevais mon chemisier et commençait à caresser, dessiner mon soutien gorges. Je sentais mes seins pointés à son touché.

- _Non._

_- Lève toi._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Pour te déshabiller et te voir nu._

_- Tu veux de l'aide. Je pouvais nous dénuder tous les deux en quelques secondes._

_- Non laisse toi faire et apprécie._

Il fit descendre ma jupe lentement, ses doigts effleurant ma peau frissonnante. J'étais embarrassée de son regard sur mon corps mais l'envie était plus forte.

Edward s'assit sur ses talons devant moi, face à mon sexe. Il ancra son regard dans le mien tout en se léchant les lèvres. Je mouillais honteusement à ce geste.

_- Impatiente?_

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Il glissa sa main entre mes cuisses pour les écarter. Il enfonça ses doigts profondément en moi d'un geste vif. Je criais.

- _Viens plus prés de moi._

Une fois de plus j'obéis. Mon sexe était tout prés de sa bouche. Il se retira de moi. Je grognais.

- _Soit patiente._

_- Non._

Il passait sa langue sur mon clitoris et commença à me dévorer.

- _Je vais rester là et te savourer pendant que tu prend ton plaisir. Frotte toi contre moi Bella. Ne te retiens pas. Je veux entendre chacun de tes grognements, de tes cris. Ils sont à moi._

Je pressais mon sexe contre son visage. Mon plaisir augmentait de plus en plus mais je n'atteignais pas le point culminant.

- _Edward, s'il te plait, s'il te plait._

Il entendit ma supplique. Il fit passé ma jambe sur son épaule et me maintien de son bras. Il commença à me lécher avec plus d'ardeur. Je poussais un cri en atteignant un orgasme fulgurant.

Point de vue d'Edward

Elle était là, allongé contre moi dans son jardin. Mon plan avait fonctionné. Mais elle avait été tellement longue à venir dans ce nouveau, chez nous.

J'avais installé une webcam dans la maison pour être sure de ne pas manquer sa venue. Cela me permettais aussi de voir son expression lors de sa découverte. Pour être franc, je ne comprenais toujours pas l'importance de ce qu'un chez nous pouvait changer pour elle. Mais je l'aimais et j'étais prêt à tout.

Quand j'ai quitté la maison de mes parents en courant le plus vite possible, j'entendis les pensées d'Alice: _tu n'as pas intérêt de merder cette fois._ Je souris à cette pensée. Bella me ramena à la réalité.

_- A quoi penses tu?_

_- A Alice, je croyais que ma famille ne s'était pas aperçu de mes absences pour préparer notre maison. Mais c'était sans compté sur Alice. Tu lui manques._

_- Elle me manque aussi. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait souffrir. Mais cet événement m'a permis de savoir qui je suis. J'ai trouvé ma famille, j'en avais besoin._

_- Tu as toujours eu une famille Bella, la notre._

_- Non. Ma famille c'est les Quileutes maintenant. Une famille ne te juge pas, elle te fais confiance._

_- Et moi, je suis où dans tout cela?_

_- Tu es mon amour. Celui avec qui je veux vivre mon éternité._

C'est vrai que ma famille n'avait pas été accueillante. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Les Quileutes lui avaient apporté plus en ses quelques jours que nous. Pourtant elle était là dans mes bras. Je me promis de veiller à ce que ma famille l'intègre. Car elle était ma future femme. Cette idée fit réapparaitre mon érection.

Je me penchais vers elle et lui murmurait:

- _Maintenant je vais te faire l'amour. Comme j'en ai rêvé depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée._

Je la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et l'emmenais à vitesse vampirique dans notre chambre. Je la déposais sur le lit. Son visage était empourpré, ses jambes écartées et sans force. Une invitation à mon désir. Je me déshabillais rapidement, libérant mon pénis du carcan de mon jean.

Je me couchais sur elle. J'entrais en elle lentement, langoureusement en réfrénant mon désir. J'étais à ma place et m'émerveillais du cadeau que m'avait fait la vie en la mettant sur mon chemin. Je ne pensais qu'à la chérir et à l'adorer. Son gémissement remplit la chambre tandis que je la pénétrais plus profondément.

- _Je vais t'aimer si doucement qu'en jouissant tu t'envoleras très loin. Quand tu reviendras, je serais là pour te soutenir, te protéger, aujourd'hui et tous les jours de notre vie._

Je vis une grosse larme couler sur sa joue.

- _Chut… mon cœur, pas de larmes, pas de tristesse. Juste toi et moi._

Je déposais un baiser derrière son oreille tout en faufilant un doigt dans ses replis brulants. Ses gémissements accompagnaient mes va et vient. Elle se contractait autour de moi pour m'obliger à accélérer mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rester en elle pour l'éternité.

Je sentais mon désir monter et échapper à mon contrôle. Plus rien n'existait.

_- Jouis pour moi. Laisse moi sentir ton sexe palpiter contre le mien._

J'accentuais le rythme et le pression de mes doigts sur son clitoris. Elle se tortillait de plaisir sous mes coups de rein.

_- Edward!_

Tous ses muscles se contractèrent. Elle laissa échapper un cri rauque qui me fit frissonner.

_- Maintenant mon cœur._

Elle m'obéit en criant mon prénom. Je l'enveloppais tendrement dans mes bras, buvant ses larmes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux pour me regarder, je jouis à mon tour. Je lui donnais tout ce que j'avais en moi, tout mon amour, ma tendresse, afin de chasser cette tristesse de son regard.

Elle était à moi et même si j'avais été assez fou pour croire un moment que je pourrais la laisser partir, je ne la quitterais plus jamais. Bella était unique, il lui fallait un homme fort à ses cotés. Et pour elle, j'allais devenir cet homme.


	11. Chapter 11

bonjour...

Ok, j'ai pas d'excuses... Mais maintenant je comprends mieux les notes des auteurs qui s'excusent tout le temps. c dur dur de tout concilier!

Bonne lecture en espérant que vous soyez pas toute partie.

merci aux fideles pour vos reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 10: Préparation et nouvelles amitiés.

Point de vue d'Alice.

Tout avait changé. Tout le monde semblait s'adapter à ses transformations en apparence. Notre famille était devenue étrange.

Rosalie était revenue sans explication sur les quelques jours passés loin de nous. Elle avait repris sa place dans notre famille. Toutefois, Emmet était étrange avec elle. Lui qui pardonnait tout à sa « poupée », était distant. Fini les disputes entre eux pour mieux se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Je ne voyais plus leur couple dans l'avenir.

D'ailleurs mes visions se faisaient rare. Je pensais que ma nouvelle nature développerait mes pouvoirs mais rien ou presque rien. Tout était voilé comme si nous n'avions plus d'avenir. Impossible de voir le plan de bataille de Maria et des nouveaux nés. Même notre avenir proche et la météo se dérobait à ma vue. C'était frustrant.

Jasper qui avait eu une période difficile avec nos émotions quand Bella était parti, semblait aller mieux. Notre nouveau régime alimentaire l'aidait beaucoup. En effet, il ne connaissait plus la soif, notre soif. Bella nous avait expliqué, lors d'une de ses rares visites, que Jasper compte tenu de ses pouvoirs devaient gérer sa soif mais aussi la notre quand nous étions vampires d'où sa faiblesse. Cette remarque nous fit culpabilisé car nous ni avions jamais pensé. Pour nous tous il était juste plus faible compte tenu de son passé.

Cette révélation bouleversa Esmée. Peu de temps après, sa colère explosa contre nous mais aussi contre elle-même. Elle nous expliqua que Bella avait raison de nous fuir, raison sur ce qu'elle nous avait dit lors de sa première visite. Nous étions « arrogant », intolérant, présomptueux. Elle souhaitait que l'on change d'attitude, que nous apprenions la tolérance. Elle s'excusa auprès de Jasper et le remercia d'avoir accepté sans sourciller qu'on le rabaisse depuis toutes ses années. J'étais mal car même après l'explication de Bella, je ne m'étais pas excuser. Personne ne l'avait fait. Toute la famille s'excusa platement sauf Rosalie qui une fois de plus restait en retrait. Quand Esmée interpella Rosalie, celle-ci ne dit mot. Pour la première fois, j'entendis Esmée grognait contre l'un d'entre nous. Rosalie resta de marbre, affrontant Esmée du regard. C'est Jasper qui détendit l'atmosphère. Depuis cet événement, je peux dire que Rosalie était exclue de la famille. Seul Jasper continuait à aller vers elle, m'expliquant que la haine laissait enfin place à la peine dans son cœur, qu'elle avait besoin de notre soutien maintenant.

Carlisle quant à lui, il était plongé dans ses bouquins toujours à la quête d'information sur les Parques, les vampires, l'origine du monde. Son rôle de chef de clan ne semblait plus être sa priorité. Jasper m'expliquait qu'il était perdu. Une distance s'était établie entre lui et Esmée. Cette dernière avait pris sa place et organisait notre vie de famille. Elle était notre poteau et on en avait besoin.

Edward et Bella s'étaient enfin trouvés. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps entre eux ou avec les Quileutes. Bella ne venait que très rarement à la maison. Je n'avais pas réussi à recréer le lien entre nous. J'avais perdu sa confiance et son amitié. Elle était gentille mais distante. Même Jasper semblait plus proche d'elle que moi. Un putain de malaise qui commençait à être pesant.

Et moi, ben j'étais perdue. Jasper s'éloignait de moi chaque jour. Tout les couples de notre famille semblait se disloquer. Edward me manquait. Mon cœur saignait quand je pensais à ma Bella. L'heure du combat se rapprochait. Bref, c'était la merde.

Point de vue de Bella

Ses derniers jours avaient été les plus heureux et les plus triste de ma vie.

Heureux car Ed et moi nous étions enfin trouvés. Je me sens enfin entière. Les quileutes l'ont accepté sans peine. Il n'y avait plus de frontière pour lui. Ma famille l'avait accepté sans réticence. J'avais même découvert un Edward insouciant en présence de Jacob. Il se chamaillait comme des enfants. Je crois qu'ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis. J'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir une vie dite « normale ». Le soir, je faisais des bons petits plats à mon amour et mes amis. Nous dinions ensemble et rigolions. La journée était un peu moins normal car j'apprenais à me battre pour notre combat. Edward m'entrainait quand j'étais sous forme vampire. J'étais pas très doué sans mes pouvoirs, n'ayant pas développé d'instinct de chasse, mes sens et mon agilité n'étaient pas aussi développé. Jacob m'entrainait quand j'étais sous forme de loup et là je suis vite devenue la meilleure de la meute mais il était plus difficile d'utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Pour ces derniers, c'étaient plus compliqué. Pour mon bouclier psychique, pas de souci, je pouvais le manipuler à ma guise et l'étendre sur toute la ville de Forks et la réserve. Le problème: j'anile tous les pouvoirs d'Edward et donc je pense que ceux d'Alice et Jasper aussi. . Par contre, je possède toujours le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées comme Edward mais mon bouclier est moins puissant quand je l'utilise. On peut pas tout avoir. Edward peut lire mes pensées quand j'enlève complètement mon bouclier mais je me sens nue et exposée, c'est difficile.

Pour le bouclier physique, impossible de l'activé sur demande. Je ne contrôle rien. Nous pensons que seule une situation de danger peut le déployer.

Ma capacité à déshabiller les gens est utile dans l'intimité mais dans un combat bof bof, encore que cela peut être marrant. Par contre les loups sont contents car je leur fais économiser des vêtements.

Le côté triste maintenant. Ma présence a éloigné Edward de sa famille. Même si il me le cache, je sais qu'il en souffre. J'essaye de me rapprocher d'eux mais c'est difficile. Et à chaque fois que l'on y va je le garde dans mon bouclier pour le protéger de leurs pensées. A chaque fois il m'interdit de la faire mais je ne veux pas qu'il entende ce qu'ils pensent de moi.

Carlisle me regarde comme une bête curieuse et m'interroge sur ma connaissance du Monde. Difficile de créer une relation amicale dans ses conditions. Esmée est la plus gentille. Elle vient souvent me voir à la maison, je lui apprend à cuisiner. Je ne crois pas qu'elle a informé sa famille de ces visites. Nous sommes complices. Elle se confie souvent à moi. Elle ne le sait pas mais elle me redonne confiance en l'espèce vampirique.

Alice…elle est distante avec moi comme avec Edward. Nous n'avons jamais discuté de notre « expérience sexuelle ». Il y a des non dits entre nous. Elle me manque. Je vois bien qu'elle a perdu sa joie de vivre mais je n'arrive pas à aller vers elle. Quand je m'imagine en train de la réconforter, la prendre dans mes bras, lui caressait le dos, sentir son odeur… le désir nait en moi. Elle n'est pas juste une amie, je l'aime comme un amant. Ce désir me bloque. J'ai ouvert mes pensées à Edward, je lui ai montré notre nuit, mes envies. Je ne pouvais pas les exprimer verbalement, trop honte. Etonnamment, il ne m'a pas jugé. Il m'a même réconforté me disant que j'étais amoureuse d'elle et que je devais l'accepter. Selon lui cet amour est réciproque, elle en souffre autant que moi. Mais je n'oublie pas non plus Jasper.

Jasper s'est rapproché de moi. Quand je vais chez les Cullen, j'ai pris l'habitude de l'inclure dans mon bouclier et à chaque fois il me remercie d'un sourire qui me fait étrangement rougir. Il semble s'amuser de cette situation. J'ai découvert en lisant dans ses pensées que contrairement à Edward quand je l'englobe dans mon bouclier son pouvoir reste actif sauf qu'il ne ressent que les émotions des personnes que je protège dans le bouclier et donc les miens. Par contre il est sourd aux sentiments des personnes extérieures à mon bouclier. Edward lui n'entend plus du tout les pensées des gens quand il est dans le bouclier. Cela a créé une complicité entre Jasper et moi. De plus il me parle beaucoup par la pensée, essentiellement d'Alice et de ses sentiments. Il discute aussi de Rosalie, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Trop de culpabilité comme il dit. Et il ressent que j'ai la connaissance du pourquoi.

Ma plus grande tristesse vient de là: Rosalie. JE SAIS. Ce n'est pas un don mais ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas eu de vision comme Alice, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lire dans ses pensées mais je sais ce qu'elle a fait. C'est apparu comme une évidence un jour, toutes les pièces du puzzles ont repris leur place. J'avais enfin une vue d'ensemble. Je connais son secret que je gardes espérant qu'elle s'ouvre enfin à sa famille.

Point de vue de Jasper.

Nous voilà enfin tous réunis dans une clairière en attendant les loups, Edward et Bella. Dans 3 jours c'est le combat. Nous sommes tous anxieux à l'approche de cet événement mais à la fois soulagé de bientôt ne plus avoir à vivre avec cette peur.

Aujourd'hui nous nous sommes réunis avec les loups pour élaborer un plan. C'est difficile car Alice a toujours la même vision à quelques détails prés. Les loups combattent à nos côtés, mais ils meurent tous. Après je tue Alice et Edward, j'utilise mon pouvoir pour changer les émotions de Maria et l'obliger à me tuer. Il y a une autre solution pour que nous ne mourrions pas, j'utilise mes capacités au maximum et je les tue tous avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de bouger. Mais j'ai promis à Alice de ne rien faire de stupide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu mais je sens sa frayeur quand on discute de cette solution.

Quelque chose m'ennuie dans sa vision, où est Bella? On sait qu'elle a pris la décision de se battre à nos côté et pourtant elle n'apparait jamais dans cette vision.

Les Quileutes arrivent enfin sous forme de loup, Edward et Bella les accompagnent.

- Les Quileutes ont préférés venir sous forme de loup, je serrais le vecteur de parole entre vous déclare Edward.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, c'est Esmée qui prend la parole.

- Nous comprenons votre méfiance. Cette réunion a plusieurs objectifs à mon avis. Nous allons vous montrer des astuces pour attaquer les nouveaux nés, élaborer un plan mais aussi et surtout apprendre à nous faire confiance. J'insiste sur ce dernier point.

- Commençons par élaborer un plan dis je.

Les loups s'éloignent vers la forêt et reviennent quelques secondes plus tard sous forme humain.

- Ok, on est prêt déclare Jacob en regardant Esmée avec une sorte de respect.

Après deux heures de discussions assez tendues, un plan est décidé. Nous attendrons les nouveaux nés ici en faisant une partie de base-ball, notre odeurs et le bruit devraient les attirer à nous. Les quileutes seront cachés avec Bella à une distance raisonnable pour pas que les nouveaux nés les sentent. Par la même occasion Bella protégera tout le monde par son bouclier au cas où si les nouveaux nés avaient des pouvoirs spécifiques. A la demande de Carlisle, nous essaierons d'abord de parlementer et de comprendre les motifs de cette attaque. Cela permettra au loup d'encercler nos adversaires. Et après on se battra espérant que nous soyons assez nombreux et que le bouclier physique de Bella puisse agir. Cela nous permettrait de compenser notre sous nombre, de laisser aux blessés le temps de se régénérer sous la protection de Bella.

Ensuite nous sommes passés à la phase pratique. Les loups et ma famille ont commencé à simuler des combats. C'était étrange à voir, on sentait le respect des uns pour les autres. Esmée avait raison, la confiance naissait.

Je m'approchais de Bella qui était restée en retrait n'ayant pas besoin de combattre. Elle couvait d'un regard triste ma Alice. Son bouclier était fermé sur elle, je ne pouvais ressentir ses émotions mais son visage était assez expressif.

Je décidais de m'assoir à ses côtés.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler avant le combat surtout que nous ne connaissons pas sa finalité.

- Nous gagnerons.

- Tu le crois ou tu le sais.

- Je le sais mais ce ne sera pas sans perte.

- Des êtres vont mourir….

- Pire que cela.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut être pire.

- Tu comprendras.

- Ok Bella, j'aime discuter avec toi, je suis encore plus confus qu'avant. Pourquoi Alice ne te vois pas avec nous dans ta vision?

-…

- Ton silence Bella en dit beaucoup. Tu comptes nous quitter?

- Esmée est très perspicace comme femme, la confiance sera le vrai combat.

- Ok, revenons à ce que je peux gérer. Tu dois parler à Alice.

C'est par la pensée que Bella décidait de me répondre:

- _Je n'y arrive pas et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'y incites. Tu connais mes sentiments pour elle, tu sais que je ne la considère ni comme une sœur ni comme une amie._

_- Englobe moi dans ton bouclier s'il te plait. Tu lis mes pensées, laisse moi lire tes sentiments._

A ma surprise, elle rive son regard dans le mien et accepte de baisser sa garde. Un cri s'échappe de ma gorge, je tombe à genoux, je me met à pleurer, des sanglots et des spasmes me prennent. J'entends au loin des voix inquiètes se rapprochées. J'entends ma Alice.

- Bella arrête, arrête de faire souffrir Jasper s'il te plait.

La douleur s'arrête d'un coup, je retrouve mes moyens. Alice m'aide à me relever et me caresse le visage pour me rassurer. Tout le monde est là à m'observer. Les loups se sont mis à côté de Bella comme pour la protéger de moi, de nous. Edward est entre Bella et moi essayant de lire dans mes pensées pour comprendre le problème.

Je me remémore la scène pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'il sache ce que sa femme ressent pour la mienne. Je m'inquiète de sa réaction, ses émotions sont confuses. Le sentiment prédominant est la colère mais pas vis-à-vis de moi ni d'Alice mais de Bella. Doucement et sans même y réfléchir je me déplace et je me met en position défensive entre Bella et Edward. Mon instinct cherche à protéger Bella de sa colère.

A mon grand étonnement et sans mon aide, je sens Edward se détendre et partir d'un fou rire. Une fois calmé, il prend la parole:

- Je suis désolée Jasper, tu te méprends sur les motifs de ma colère. Je ne veux pas de mal à Bella. Je suis fâchée car même si elle m'a parlé de sa relation à Alice, elle m'a toujours caché l'ampleur de sa tristesse.

- Bella t'a fait ressentir ses émotions pour moi, c'est ça Jasper? C'est ça qui t'a mis dans cet état. Alice se retourne vers Bella en m'écartant de son bras. Alice était très en colère. Pourquoi lui faire ça, tu trouves qu'il n'a pas assez souffert? Pourquoi tu lui veux du mal, pourquoi tu me fais du mal?

Je décides de calmer tout le monde avant que la situation parte en vrille. Et pour pouvoir m'expliquer:

- Alice, mon amour, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de s'ouvrir à moi. Je voulais comprendre ce qui vous unis. Tu refuses de me parler. Notre destinée a tous les 4 est lié, vous devez trouver une solution.

J'attrapais la main de Bella avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de bouger. Un loup, Jacob je crois, mordit mon bras pour que je la lâche mais je m'en fichais. Bella avait maintenant mon pouvoir et pourrait comprendre qu'Alice et elle partageaient la même peine, la même envie et le même désespoir.

Sentant la méfiance générale autour d'elle, Bella demanda aux quileutes de rentrer à la réserve en les rassurants. Esmée prit l'initiative de partir avec le reste de notre famille. Il ne restait plus que nous 4 dans la clairière.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et nous observions la scène qui se déroulait entre nos deux âmes sœurs. Comme je ne ressentais plus les émotions d'Alice, je savais que Bella l'avait inclue dans son bouclier.

Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elles se regardaient sans rien dire. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Puis elles se sont rapprochés l'une de l'autre doucement comme si elle se jaugeaient. Et je crois que Alice prit l'initiative de l'embrasser doucement, longuement. Bella accompagne se baiser de caresses timides.

Pas de jalousie, pas d'envie, je suis juste excité et je sens mon sexe se tendre dans mon jean. J'ai envie qu'elle aille plus loin et mon imagination s'envole. Retour à la réalité, je me souviens que je ne suis pas le seul à regarder se spectacle et que le petit ami de Bella lis dans les pensées. Je me tourne vers lui, essayant de focaliser mon attention sur ses sentiments. Soulagé, il émane de lui du désir et de l'excitation.

Edward me chuchote: _t'es chiant tu as tout gâché, je préférais quand tu fantasmais sur elles._

Nous refocalisons notre attention sur les filles qui nous regardent avec un sourire timide et gênée. Je rejoins ma Alice et Edward en fait de même avec Bella pour les rassurer. Alice décide qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. Nous nous donnons rendez vous pour peaufiner notre plan, le lendemain à la même heure.

Vu le désir et la joie que dégage mon Alice, je penses que la nuit va être bonne et courte….


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou,

L'heure de la bataille a sonné et donc peut-être de la fin de l'histoire.

Merci à elo-didie et liloupovitch pour leur fidélité et leurs reviews. C'est encourageant!

Bonne lecture à toutes!

* * *

Chapitre 11: On a eu chaud!

Point de vue de Jasper

Avec ma famille, nous étions au milieu du champs. Ça y est. L'heure du combat avait sonné.

Hier nous avons continué de travailler sur nos attaques. Bella s'était entrainé sur son bouclier psychique et elle arrivait à tous nous englober. Par contre impossible pour elle d'activer son bouclier physique.

Après cet ultime entrainement, nous décidâmes de passer la soirée avec Edward et Bella. Alice semblait surexcité à cette idée.

Arrivé chez eux, Alice s'approcha de Bella, et là, juste devant nous, je vis leurs lèvres se toucher comme après le premier entrainement. Bella ne semblait pas du genre passive, car rapidement, elle transforma ce petit baiser en baiser torride. Je vis leurs langues se chercher.

_- J'ai envie de toi, dit Alice. _

_- Oui, moi aussi, je vais te faire l'amour_ lui répondit Bella. Les mains fouillaient les vêtements. La tension nerveuse était incroyable et leur désir palpable.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le grand canapé et s'y vautrèrent.

Bella sans plus attendre, se dépêcha de déshabiller Alice qui, non seulement se laissa faire, mais l'aida à littéralement arracher ses vêtements. Bella se pencha vers les seins tendus d'Alice. Elle souleva son tee-shirt blanc et dévoila sa poitrine. Les deux poitrines se soudèrent, entraînant un double gémissement chez les deux propriétaires. Elles se frottèrent, leurs tétons s'accrochant. Lentement, Alice glissa, caressa le visage de Bella puis sa main se dirigea doucement entre ses cuisses. Bella appuya sur sa tête et la plaqua sur son sexe. Ce geste était très existant et montrait le côté sauvage de Bella qui ondulait sur le canapé, tendant son ventre vers cette bouche avide. Elle donnait des coups de reins violents.

Les doigts d'Alice écartèrent les lèvres de Bella, elle tendit sa langue vers les chairs roses et brillantes. La réaction de Bella fut instantanée et violente, elle rugit carrément et arqua son corps.

Edward et moi avons pris place face au canapé, spectateurs attentifs de leur passion. Nous restions debout, n'osant pas bouger de peur de rompre cet instant.

La séance dura un long moment. Alice avait encore sa jupe. Cela ne me convenait pas, d'autant plus que sa croupe et ses fesses rebondies m'attiraient. Je me levais et pendant qu'elle lapait la chatte de Bella, j'entrepris de défaire la fermeture de sa jupe. En me sentant, elle se retourna et me sourit, puis reprit son activité. Je réussis à lui ôter sa jupe. Je lui retirais aussi son string. Je repris ma place à côté d'Edward qui matait le cul de ma femme. Bella nous regarda avec un sourire et nous dit par la pensée: _vous semblez être à l'étroit, mettez vous à l'aise. _Après un regard à Edward, nous sortions nos sexes qui étaient effectivement bien tendues.

Elles s'allongèrent sur le sol du salon. Alice se mit à quatre pattes. Les doigts d'Alice touchèrent la chatte de Bella et y pénétrèrent. Elle gémit, et accepta la visite de ces doigts. Deux puis trois. Alice la baisa ainsi un moment. Ne tenant plus de voir mon Alice à quatre pattes, je vins me placer derrière. J'avoue, autant mon intention de rester spectateur était au début très forte, autant maintenant il fallait que j'agisse pour faire baisser cette tension devenue insoutenable. Je pénétrais Alice sans difficulté, en une fois, je me plantais tout au fond de son ventre. Je regardais Bella, tout en coulissant dans ma femme. Nous gémissions tous les trois.

C'est alors que Bella reprit les choses en main. Elle se releva. Je sortais de ma Alice qui se retrouva allongée sur le dos. Bella vint chevaucher son visage et lui offrit son sexe. Edward qui était rester à l'écart jusque là, avança vers Bella et lui tendit sa queue. Tout en regardant Bella léchait le sexe d'Edward, je me plantais à nouveau, dans la chatte de ma femme. J'avais la croupe de Bella, maintenant à quatre pattes, devant moi qui suçait goulument un Edward en extase qui me regardait pénétrait Alice. Bella gémissait, son corps agité de spasmes de plaisir. J'avais très envie de la prendre aussi, mais je trouvais cela déplacer. Alice planta dans le sexe de Bella trois doigts et continua à lécher son clitoris.

Il régnait une atmosphère incroyable. Il n'y avait plus de limites. Alice amena Bella à l'orgasme et Edward suivi de peu. Pendant son orgasme, je me renfonçais dans la chatte de ma femme et commençait un va-et-vient rapide, violent. Ma bite se plantait au fond de son vagin, comme elle aime. Elle jouit aussi et je la suivis de prés.

Même pas quelques heures avant le combat c'est à cette nuit d'amour que je pensais car quelque soit le dénouement de cette journée, je ne regretterais rien. Peut être juste l'envie de prendre Bella. C'est à ce moment que je vis Edward nous rejoindre rigolant et me criant de me concentrer sur autre chose. Les loups pendant ce temps nous avait encerclé comme convenu à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être vampires les sentiront mais ne connaissant surement pas leur existence, ils se focaliseront sur nos odeurs.

A ce moment je ressens deux choses qui changent complètement et définitivement mon humeur: la peur de tout le monde et l'odeur lointaine mais si familière de Maria se rapprochant suivie de nombreux vampires, selon mon nez une cinquantaine.

_- Ils arrivent _souffla Esmée

_- Ou est Bella? _Demandais je à Edward.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est là!_

_- Mais où?_ J'étais inquiet, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à sa gêne d'hier pendant l'entrainement. Elle nous cache quelque chose. Elle nous a répété toute la journée que la confiance était la clé de ce combat. Elle regardait Rosalie à chaque fois et cette dernière sous son masque d'indifférence affichée, semblait douter mais de quoi? Il n'est plus temps de penser à cela. Je ressens les émotions de Maria et des nouveaux nés qui s'approchent. Le bouclier de Bella n'est donc pas en place. Soudain un hurlement nous fit sursauter, un cri glaçant. C'était Rosalie qui avait émis ce son. Elle panique complètement. J'essaie de la rassurer et de lui insuffler une vague de calme. Quelques secondes après, ils étaient là face à nous. Ils semblaient surpris de voir 7 vampires dans ce champs les attendant patiemment. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous. Maria était à la tête des soldats. Cela me surpris car dans mes souvenirs, elles étaient toujours en retrait de manière à pouvoir fuir si elle perdait l'avantage.

Par instinct, je me rapproche de Maria lui demandant pourquoi elle avait décidé de nous attaquer. Je voulais connaitre les raisons de ce combat.

_- Que veux tu?_

_- Bonjour Jasper _minauda Maria. _Moi aussi tu m'a manqué. Mais je vois que tu as perdu de ta galanterie au contact de la naine._

_- Je répète que veux tu? _J'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait être agaçante.

_- Toi, je suis venue te chercher._

_- Elle ment _déclare Emmet.

_- Si je te suis, tu épargneras ma famille._

_- Non car j'ai une dette à payer._

Je me tourne vers Edward, essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

_- Emmet a raison, elle n'est pas venue que pour toi. Elle vient de la part des Volturis, ils veulent nos pouvoirs, nous avoir sous leur coupe, toi, Alice et moi._

_- Comment as-tu deviné? J'ai veillé à ne pas y penser. Bon de toute manière cela ne change rien. J'ai créé des armées de nouveaux nés, j'ai combattu pour obtenir des territoires. J'ai enfreint les règles imposées par les Volturis. Ils m'ont traqué et trouvé. Mais ce qu'ils voulaient c'est vous. Alors j'ai accepté. Le contrat est simple: ma liberté contre vous trois et la mort des membres de votre famille. Les nouveaux nés obtiendront ce territoire de chasse sans craindre des Volturis._

Maria se retourna vers son armée et leur ordonna de nous attaquer. Les loups sortirent de leur cachette et le massacre commença.

Point de vue de Bella

J'entendais les pensées de Jasper qui, fin stratège qu'il ai, essayait de faire parler Maria pour qu'elle se trahisse, que les nouveaux nés comprennent qu'elle se fichait d'eux. Mais Maria n'avait pas menti aux nouveaux nés, pas cette fois, elle les tenaient par la peur, celle des Volturis.

Je décidais qu'il était temps de remettre mon bouclier en place. Je n'avais pas détecté de pouvoir particulier au sein des nouveaux nés.

Je me déplaçais au centre du groupe pour avoir un meilleure angle de vue et essayer d'activé mon bouclier physique. J'y suis arrivé sans problème. Mon bouclier repoussait les assaillants sans problème mais ils ne les tuaient pas. Ils étaient à peine sonnés. Au début ils étaient surpris de se cogner contre un mur invisible et j'ai cru un moment qu'ils abandonneraient. Mais ils revenaient à l'attaque à chaque fois.

Cela faisait une heure que les loups et les vampires combattaient côte à côte. Aucune perte de notre côté mais la fatigue commençait à les gagner. Les loups blessés venaient se régénérer au sein de mon bouclier pour mieux repartir au combat. Les plus jeunes loups récupérés les membres des vampires pour les jetés au feux. En face il devait rester une vingtaine de vampire dont Maria.

Edward, Alice et Jasper s'en sortaient bien, se protégeant mutuellement des différentes attaques. Emmet semblait s'éclater comme un gamin, il ressemblait à Obélix quand il gardait les casques pour compter le nombre de romains assommés. Emmet lui faisait un tas de têtes décapitées à coté de lui.

Carlisle soignait essentiellement les loups sous la protection de mon bouclier. Rosalie et Esmée combattaient ensemble. Je laissais une brèche dans mon bouclier pour qu'elles puissent y amener les vampires un à un et les achever.

Alors que nous étions presque à nombre égal, je vit Rosalie hors de mon bouclier fermé les yeux et étouffé un cri derrière ses mâchoires serrées, les lèvres retroussées. Maria l'avait griffé au niveau du visage. Sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur son agresseur, je lui fis perdre son équilibre et nous roulions jusqu'à un rocher qui explosa à notre impact. Je voulais me relever pour la frappé mais elle fut plus rapide que moi. Elle tira brutalement sur les poils de mon cou et m'assenait un coup de poing en pleine tempe faisant jaillir mon sang. Je ne pensais qu'à rester consciente pour ne pas que mon bouclier disparaisse et que les autres perdent ma protection. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je sentais les os de mon crâne en bouillies. J'entendit Maria me hurler: _je vais te défoncer sale cabot!_ Je sentis un autre coup à la joue et cette fois je m'effondrais au sol reprenant ma forme humaine. J'étais à peine consciente et ne pensant même plus à me défendre, je me focalisais à conserver mon bouclier en place. J'entendis alors une voix familière interpellée Maria. Puis j'entendis le bruit d'un choc entre un objet lourd et un corps mou… puis des couinements de chien, une sorte de bruit d'étouffement, un hennissement interminable et plus rien. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre la cause du bruit et je vis Seth allongé un peu plus loin. Il avait repris forme humaine lui aussi mais il ne respirait plus. Je sentis Edward attrapait mes épaules, me suppliant de rétracter mon bouclier pour me soigner. Mais dans un élan de colère, je hurlais à mes amis: rapprochez vous de moi maintenant! Ils obéirent tous rapidement, surpris par mon autorité et ma présence parmi eux. J'attrapais la main de Jasper pour me servir de son pouvoir de destruction et déversais toute ma peine à l'encontre de nos ennemis. Ces derniers hurlèrent de douleur. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique que je leur infligeais mais une douleur mentale. La réminiscence des souffrances de leur victime mais aussi leur propre souffrance de vie d'humain. Cette douleur les amenait à se blesser eux-mêmes, ils essayaient d'arracher leur cœur et finissaient par se décapiter pour ne plus souffrir. Cette scène était atroce. Le pire ayant était pour Maria qui avait des siècles d'existences et de combat derrière elle.

Sentant mes jambes fléchirent à cause de la fatigue, je lâchais la main de Jasper. Edward me rattrapa juste avant que je touche le sol. J'étais tellement fatiguée pourtant je savais que rien n'était terminé. Je rétractais mon bouclier essayant de me focaliser sur ma plaie à la tête pour la soigner.

- _Edward dépose là au sol, je vais essayer de voir comment sa plaie cicatrise et si je peux aider _demanda doucement Carlisle.

- _Non, elle va se guérir toute seule _déclara Alice se rapprochant de moi et me tenant la main.

Je sentis Jasper me caressait les cheveux, Edward me portait toujours, le contact de mes trois amours m'aida à reprendre la force nécessaire et ma plaie se referma.

Edward me redéposa sur mes jambes veillant à ce que je tienne sans aide.

Je demandais au loup de partir et d'emmener Seth avec eux.

Je m'avançais alors vers Rosalie qui était prostrée sur elle-même. Esmée était a ses côtés lui caressant les cheveux et essayant de la calmer. Elle semblait si fragile à ce moment là. Elle devait parler à sa famille avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- _Rosalie_ appelais je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle ne bougeait pas refusant de se lever et de nous regarder. Je ne savais pas comment agir avec elle. C'est Emmet qui intervint de manière assez brutal.

- _Rosalie relève toi maintenant_.

Rosalie se releva, elle avait la trace des ongles de Maria incrustés sur sa joue droite. Sa plaie commençait à cicatriser mais pour des yeux de vampires elle restera visible. Compte tenu de la réaction agressive d'Emmet qui avait d'ailleurs gardé ses distances avec sa femme, je préférais essayer de lui parler.

_- Tu vas bien?_

_- …_

_- Rosalie, ils arrivent. C'est ta dernière chance de t'expliquer. Ne les laisse pas apprendre la vérité de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre._

- _Quelle vérité? Qui approchent? _QuestionnaCarlisle qui semblait complètement perdu tout comme les autres membres de sa famille. Seul Emmet semblait avoir compris. Cela expliquerait sa distance avec Rosalie.

_- … _Rosalie ne disait toujours rien.

Dépité par sa réaction, j'allais donné les explications quand Emmet intervint de nouveau.

_- Je vais t'aider Rosalie. Ou étais-tu quand tu nous as quitté? _Le ton d'Emmet était sec, intransigeant.

_- Je suis … je suis allée voir les Volturis._

_- Et que leur as-tu dit?_

_- En fait je voulais leur expliquer la vision d'Alice au sujet des nouveaux nés et leur demander de nous venir en aide._

_- Bella _intervint Edward, _laisse moi lire dans ses pensées s'il te plait_.

- _NON_ geignit Rosalie en me regardant. _Je vais tout leur dire. _Son regard était suppliant donc je laissais mon bouclier en place.

- _Les Volturis m'ont reçu et écouté. Mais j'ai vite compris que leur aide ne serait pas sans contrepartie. Alors je leur ai parlé de Bella, de ses pouvoirs. Ils se sont très vite intéressés à mon récit. Quand je leur ai expliqué que tu prétendais être une sorte de Parque étant à l'origine de toute chose. Ils ont tous trois changés d'attitude. Sans que j'ai eu le temps de bouger Aro m'avait saisi la main et lisait mes souvenirs. Il a donc vu que Jasper, Alice et Edward étaient aussi devenus des Parques. Par la suite, il me demanda sèchement de quitter la pièce et d'attendre leur décision. Après deux jours d'attente dans une salle, je les ai à nouveau rencontrer et ils m'ont proposé un contrat. Je devais vous rejoindre et vous cachez ma visite. Je devais les informer de l'évolution de vos pouvoirs à tous et trouver ton point faible pour qu'il puisse t'éliminer. En contre partie, ils devaient empêcher Maria de nous atteindre et laisser ma famille en paix._

_Quand j'ai senti l'odeur de Maria et que je n'ai pas vu Bella avec Edward. J'ai compris que nous étions perdus. L'odeur de Maria ne m'était pas inconnue je l'ai croisé chez les Volturis mais je ne savais pas qui elle était. C'est eux qui étaient à l'initiative de cette attaque. Je n'ai fait que leur dévoilé l'existence de Bella._

_- Pourquoi ils t-ont laissé partir? _demanda froidement Emmet.

_- Le fait qu'elle ne revienne pas nous aurait inquiété. Nous serions parti à sa recherche et cela aurait pu remettre leur plan en question _déclara Jasper.

Je souriais à la remarque de Jasper, sa capacité à élaborer et deviner les stratagèmes était impressionnante. Perso je profitais du mutisme de tout le monde pour essayer de calmer Emmet et Edward qui envisageait sérieusement de la tuer tout de suite. Jasper m'aida dans ma tâche et nous n'étions pas trop de deux pour y arriver.

- _Bon maintenant que les choses sont claires. Il est temps que les deux voyeurs nous rejoignent. Démétri, Jane, je sais que vous êtes là. Pourriez vous vous avancer._

_- Heu Bella, on ne sens aucun vampire dans les parages _intervint Carlisle.

- _Jane je sens tes attaques, tu vois que ça ne fonctionne pas alors rapprochez vous. Je te promet que je ne te ferrais rien. _

Après quelques minutes Jane et Démétri étaient face à nous. Je sentais leur angoisse.

_- Vous avez enfin perdu se sentiment de supériorité qui m'a permis de vous détecter très rapidement._

_- Nous avons cru que tu les avais quitté. Rosalie ne nous avait pas expliqué que tu étais aussi un sale cabot._

_- Seul Edward le savait, c'était voulu. Bon, j'ai un message pour vos maitres. Les règles ont changé, c'est la fin de leur toute puissance donc de Volterra et de leur armée. Il est temps que le monde retrouve l'équilibre qu'ils ont malmenés. Ils ont le choix: reprendre leur existence de vampire normale ou si ils refusent mourir. Nous serons la nouvelle justice de votre monde et de celui de tous les êtres mythiques._

_- HA HA HA! _Explosa Démétri.

Par la pensée, je demandais à Jasper de m'aider en tenant Démétri occupait.

- _Démétri arrête de rire _dit Jane d'un ton autoritaire. Jane semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- _hihihi, je peux pas hihihi. Démétri _s'écroule de rire, impossible pour lui de s'arrêter.

Pendant ce temps, je m'approche de Jane qui semble complètement perdue et reste sans réaction. D'un geste rapide, je la touche pour copier son pouvoir. Jane réagit de suite et me lance une vague de douleur qui me touche de plein fouet. Je ne peux empêcher un hurlement. Le temps que je remettes mon bouclier en place. Démétri était mort avec un rictus étrange sur le visage et Edward en voulant attaquer Jane s'était retrouvé au sol, hurlant de douleur. Je me rapprochais de lui inquiète, pour l'aider à reprendre ses idées. C'est Alice qui prit le relais.

_- Jane, il est temps que tu t'en aille maintenant. J'ai vu que tu transmettrais le message. Mais je vois aussi que tu aura un choix à faire. Ne te trompe pas. Tu as le droit et tu peux être heureuse._

Sans un mot Jane est partie sans un regard pour le corps de Démétri. Edward s'était relevé et semblait avoir repris des forces. La pression redescendait. Il était temps de rentré chez nous et de prendre du repos.

- _Edward, Bella, vous croyez que les Quileutes accepteraient notre aide pour Seth. _Demanda Esmée du bout des lèvres.

- _Oui, allons les rejoindre._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12: Reconstruire.

Point de vue de Bella

Le combat était enfin terminé. Nous avions perdu Seth dans cette bataille mais la famille Cullen avait perdu beaucoup plus. Ils avaient appris à connaitre la trahison.

La trahison n'est pas une émotion, c'est un acte posé par une personne, Rosalie, qui fait que les autres membres de la famille ont perdu la confiance et se sont remis en question. Cette trahison entraine des émotions fortes et destructrices que cette famille s'est pris en pleine tête.

Le pire c'est pour Emmet car il a choisi ce drôle de moment pour développer son don. Il est une sorte de détecteur de mensonge. Son don a pris du temps à se manifester, il ne lui ai apparu qu'à mon arrivée. Edward ne pouvant lire dans mes pensées et la famille Cullen ne sachant pas si j'étais dangereuse. Emmet par instinct de protection pour sa famille a développé son don. C'est pour cela qu'il a toujours pris ma défense mais aussi qu'il s'est petit à petit éloigné de Rosalie. Il avait compris depuis qu'elle était rentré de son voyage à Volterra qu'elle nous mentait.

Esmée est très en colère, remet en question toutes ses valeurs et se questionne sur ce qu'elle aurait dû faire pour éviter cette situation.

Carlisle s'est concentré sur le travail et semble fuir l'agitation de sa famille. Il est le seul à être resté le même vis-à-vis de Rosalie. Difficile de savoir si il lui a pardonné mais je penses que c'est le cas. Car il ne faut pas oublié qu'il avait aussi envisagé de faire appel aux Volturis.

Alice s'en veut de ne rien avoir vue. Elle est très proche d'Emmet mais elle parle aussi à Rosalie mais c'est différent entre elle.

Jasper a carrément élu domicile chez nous. Je crois qu'il y a trop de sentiments à gérer pour lui. Mais c'est une vraie tombe, il ne dévoile rien.

Edward est celui qui m'a le plus surpris. Il est tolérant avec Rosalie. Pour expliquer son opinion, il nous cite François de la Rochefoucauld: « L'on fait plus souvent des trahisons par faiblesse que par un dessein forcé de trahir ». Je suis assez d'accord avec lui. Mais je penses aussi qu'il est celui qui gère le mieux la situation car il n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié Rosalie. Comme il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne se sent pas trahie comme les autres. C'est logique.

Rosalie ne dit mot. Elle est là physiquement mais c'est tout. Elle a emménagé dans la chambre d'Edward. Elle ne s'est pas expliquée, ni excusée. Elle est juste là!

Perso, j'ai choisi de les laisser entre eux pour régler ce problème. Je suis présente pour Alice, Jasper et Esmée quand ils ont besoin de parler mais je ne prend pas partie et ne donne pas mon opinion. Emmet m'ignore, je crois qu'il m'en veut et qu'il me considère comme la cause de tout cela. Je ne peux qu'imaginer car je me suis enfermé dans mon bouclier pour ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs et ressentir leurs émotions. Je garde mes forces pour ma famille, ma meute, les quileutes. La perte de Seth a été très difficile à vivre pour eux. J'ai essayé de les épauler de mon mieux. Mais ils ont perdu leur insouciance dans ce combat. Même si nous connaissons encore des moments heureux, les choses ont changé. Je me sens souvent responsable de tout cela mais mon Edward me réconforte. Je pensais que tout aller bien entre nous que nous avions trouvé un équilibre mais je m'étais trompé.

La veille, j'avais trouvé Edward dans notre chambre. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Son expression était si triste. Je m'approchais de lui et m'assis sur le lit en lui demandant:

_- Tu vas bien?_

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit mais pas comme s'il était heureux. Je me mis à pensées que j'avais peut-être sous estimé l'impact des derniers événements sur lui. Il se déplaça vers moi et me pris la main, qu'il serra très fort.

_- Parle moi Edward._

Il posa sa tête sur mes cuisses et tourna son visage de sorte que je ne le vois pas. Nous sommes restés immobiles quelques instants. J'attendais qu'il me parle. Il finirait par brisé le silence quand il serait prêt. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira pressant ma main contre sa poitrine. J'entendais las battements de son cœur dans ma main.

_- Tu sais qu'il bat pour toi maintenant _me dit-il dans un soupire.

Je me figeais une seconde ou deux, mon cœur marquant un arrêt. Ce n'était pas sa famille qui le rendait triste. C'était moi. Je lui caressais les cheveux ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire.

_- Je suis désolée Edward. _C'était vraie, j'étais peiné d'être à l'origine de cette tristesse même si je n'en connaissais pas les raisons.

_- J'ai l'impression que tu tolère ma présence. Je fais le ménage et quelques courses. Je vis ici mais je ne me sens pas chez moi. Tu ne penses pas à moi pendant tes journées. Je suis prêt de toi mais je ne fais pas partie de ta vie._

_- Non ce n'est pas vrai Edward._

Je le forçais à me regarder et me penchais pour l'embrasser. J'essayais d'y mettre tout mon amour dont il semblait douté.

_- Tu m'as manqué ma Bella. _

Il se tourna alors à vitesse vampirique et me bascula sur le lit. Je roulais sur le ventre et rampais jusqu'à son visage. Je lisais dans son regard son désir mais aussi la peur. Je voulais faire partir cette peur. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Il m'empoigna la nuque et notre baisé devint violent. Son baisé était brusque et inhabituel. Il glissa sa main le long de mon short. Sa main se plaqua sur mon sexe et du bout des doigts, il caressa ma cuisse.

- _Ca m'a manqué_ me dit-il. Je réalisais alors que nous n'avions pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis très longtemps, depuis avant la bataille.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et son doigt glissa à l'intérieur de moi. J'arquais le dos et lui plantait mes ongles dans le dos tandis qu'il jouait avec mon clitoris. Ses mains saisirent mon short, il écarta mes cuisses sans ménagement et s'agenouilla. Jamais il n'avait été aussi peu délicat. Il passa ses mains sur mes seins à mon plus grand plaisir. Ses mains descendirent sur mes hanches et il me tira vers lui. La seconde suivante, il me pénétra d'un mouvement puissant qui m'arracha un cri. Il fixa son regard dans le mien, mon expression dut le rassurer car il recommença à bouger et se retira doucement petit à petit. J'étais frustré et je grognais mon mécontentement. Quand il fut presque sorti, il regarda son sexe puis moi.

- _Dis moi ce que tu veux._

_- je te veux_

_- mais encore…_

_- Je veux sentir en moi_

_- répète je veux sentit ta queue en moi Edward_

_- Je veux sentir ta queue en moi Edward_

Il s'enfonça de nouveau en moi violemment et ressorti.

_- attend, attend!_

_- Je ne te fais pas mal protesta-t-il. Je le vois sur ton visage, je le sens dans ton corps._

_- C'est vrai mais tu ne m'as pas habitué à ça. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude?_

_- je veux que tu sois à moi et rien qu'a moi. Je veux te faire mienne._

Je scrutais son visage essayant de comprendre ses paroles, son expression. Il en avait marre de me partager avec les autres pour tout. Il voulais me marquer, se prouver que je lui appartenais à lui et seulement à lui.

_- Vas y! lui dis je dans le creux de l'oreille. Je suis à toi_.

Une expression de pure bonheur traversa son visage. Il m'embrassa amoureusement, langoureusement et longuement. Il recommença à me pénétrer violement, je retins un cri. Il s 'en aperçu et arrêta de bouger.

_- Bella…_

_- Prend moi Edward._

Il recommença ses vas et viens brutaux. Il s'enfonçait en moi de plus en plus profondément et rapidement, à vitesse inhumaine Nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, la douleur laissa la place au plaisir. J'eus un puissant orgasme. C'était bon, douloureux et un peu effrayant. Je le sentis se déverser en moi tout en murmurant mon prénom au creux de mon oreille. Et là, il me mordit l'épaule, ce qui provoqua une vive douleur.

_- Maintenant tu es à moi me dit-il d'un air penaud._

Il se coucha sur le lit dos à moi. Je me plaquais étroitement contre lui. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait mais moi j'avais aimé ça. Car si lui avait envie de me faire sienne moi je l'avais ressenti mien comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un pendant un court instant. J'avais aimé sa violence. J'avais aimé avoir mal.

_- On recommence quand tu veux_ lui chuchotais je timidement.

Point de vue d'Alice

Cela faisait 6 mois (depuis le combat) que nous vivions tous à côté l'un de l'autre essayant de se soutenir mais sans réellement parler de nos problèmes. Notre famille avait explosé et tout le monde essayait de se le cacher.

Pourtant notre tâche n'était pas terminé. J'avais eu plusieurs visions ses dernières semaines que j'avais gardé pour moi. Il était temps d'en parler car notre tranquillité allait prendre fin.

Je décidais d'aller au restaurant avec Jasper pour lui parler de mes visions, il m'aidera à les annoncer aux autres. Je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de lui en parler car il est toujours chez Edward et Bella. Là ou je devrais être aussi mais je n'arrive pas à abandonner les autres.

_- Alice Cullen!_

Et merde Edward m'a entendu. Quelle nouille de penser à cela dans leur maison. Il vient de coucher avec Bella, peut être que si je cours très vite, je pourrais échapper à cette discussion. Je me dirige vers la porte à vitesse vampirique, dégonde la porte dans mon élan et me retrouve propulsé à l'intérieur explosant la télévision au passage.

- _Grr… Bella! Je l'avais oublié. _En me relevant, j'essayais de regarder dans quel état était mes vêtements.

- _Vas y marre toi. _Jasper me regardait essayant de retenir son fou rire pour ne pas me vexer.

- _Désolée chérie, mais je ne m'habitue toujours pas au fait que Bella puisse te surprendre et te mettre dans des situation loquaces._ Réussit-il a articulé entre deux rires.

- _Ha Ha Ha! Ben tu sais quoi, moi non plus! _Et je décidais de bouder alors que les deux tourtereaux arrivés enfin. Au moins il n'avait pas vu mon humiliation.

- _Vous puez le sexe intervint Jasper surement pour qu'ils ne se focalisent pas sur moi. _Bon d'accord il est gentil mon chéri mais il ne va pas se faire pardonner aussi facilement.

- _Heureuse de savoir que certains d'entre nous ont encore une vie sexuelle _déclarais je sur un ton de reproche.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Bella était à mes côtés. Elle commençait délicatement à me caressait le bas du dos, le ventre, remontant vers mes seins pour s'arrêter à la baleine de mon soutien gorges.

- _Tu sais que je peux toujours t'aider si il ne te satisfait plus _me dit-elle en fixant Jasper. Au même moment une vague de plaisir me traversa, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans le bras de Bella qui avait toujours sa main sous mon tee-shirt essayant de contenir l'orgasme qui menaçait de me submerger sans succès.

- _Oh oui…. Hum_. Reprenant mes esprits je leur hurlais: _lequel de vous deux m'a fait cela?_

- _C'est lui me dit Bella en pointant Jasper du doigt. Moi je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour t'exciter._

- _C'est pas vrai ma chérie, c'est elle qui voulait encore se moquer de toi. Tu me connais voyons, jamais je n'aurais osé. Je suis un gentleman!_

Je me retournais vers Edward espérant avoir une réponse et un peu de soutien. Mais ce traitre m'enfonça:

- _Je crois que tu as des visions à partager avec nous!_

J'avais au moins espéré que mon humiliation lui changerait les idées!

- _J'ai vu Jane se faire tuer par les Volturis._

- _Pourquoi? _Demanda Edward comme si c'était évident que je le sache. Bella qui avait toujours sa main dans mon dos, provoqua la vision répondant à la question d'Edward.

- _Comment fait tu cela, Bella?_

- _C'est pas moi, je t'ai juste insufflé de la confiance. Tu dois travailler sur ton don pour le faire évoluer._

_- On peut en revenir à ma question_ nous demanda Edward.

-…

- _Ouh ouh, Pourquoi Jane va se faire tuer et en quoi c'est notre problème?_

- _Les Volturis, Caïus pour être exact, pensent que si Jane meurt, Bella n'aura plus ce pouvoir, genre que le pouvoir de Jane s'éteindra avec elle._

- _Ils ont raison _intervint Bella _mais c'est un peu radical comme solution. Elle peut toujours leur être utile. Je ne comprend pas._

_- Est-ce si grave si tu perds ce pouvoir? J'ai lu dans les pensées de Jane, elle voulait notre mort et imaginait nous torturer. _

_- Elle nous haïssait et nous jalousait. Je vote aussi pour la laisser mourir._

_- Si j'ai eu cette vision ce n'est pas anodin, peut-être que nous devons intervenir?_

_- Le vieillard a dit que tu voyais la mort de tous. Peut-être que maintenant à chaque fois que tu va croiser quelqu'un tu le verras mourir. _Déclara Jasper.

- _Et si c'est le cas-tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, la mort est inéluctable. _

Je ne comprenais pas l'attitude des garçons. Certes Jane n'était pas la personne la plus douce de ce monde et elle avait surement torturer de nombreuses personnes mais j'étais convaincu que ma vision avait un sens. Je n'arrivais pas à admettre leur théorie. Je me tournais vers Bella espérant avoir un peu de soutien. Elle me fit son sourire craquant mais signifiant qu'elle avait déjà la réponse.

- _Je pense que l'on devrait inviter toute votre famille à diner ce soir. Je vais faire les courses et je préparerais des lasagnes._

_- Hé Bella…_

Elle était déjà parti nous laissant en plan. Comme excuse bidon pour fuir la conversation, il n'y avait pas mieux. Depuis quand on invite des vampires à manger des lasagnes? Je regardais les garçons qui étaient aussi troublé que moi et partit d'un fou rire à voir leur tronche.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou

Merci à liloupovitch, elo-didie et bellaandedwardamour pour leur fidélité et leur review.

Ce chapitre est un peu cours, désolée!

Bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 13: Les fautes sont grandes quand l'amour est petit

Point de vue de Bella

Bon j'étais en train de faire me lasagnes et de préparer la table pour ce soir. J'avais réussi à fuir les autres jusqu'à maintenant. Mais c'était sans compter Alice qui s'avança vers moi dépitée.

- _Rosalie est amoureuse de Jane?_

_- C'est à elle qu'il faut poser la question._

_- Je l'ai vu partir à Volterra la prévenir. J'ai vu une autre scène où elle l'embrasse._

Je me retourne vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et essayer de la réconforter.

- _Dis moi ce que tu ressens?_

_- Utilise ton don._

_- Non je veux que tu me parles._

_- Ma famille n'existe plus. La base sur laquelle je m'étais construite est en train de disparaitre. Edward vit avec toi. Jasper fuit notre maison. Emmet passe son temps à la réserve avec Jacob et Leath. Rosalie est amoureuse de Jane. Entre Carlisle et Esmée, quelque chose à changer. Je suis voyante et j'ai raté tant de chose. Je n'ai pas réussi à sauver ma famille._

Je la berce doucement, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter.

- _Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute._

_- Si tout a changé à partir du moment où je t'ai rencontré. _

Aïe! Ça fait mal!

- _J'aurais dû laisser les Volturis vous tuer, vous laisser mourir heureux en quelque sorte?_

_- Peut-être _me répondit Alice en sanglotant.

- _Tu m'en veux?_

_- Oui … non …..je ne sais plus_

Je ne peux pas lui expliquer que ma venue sur cette terre est liée justement à cet événement. Depuis longtemps les Volturis prévoyait de rallier les Cullen. N'y arrivant pas ils ont voulus les tuer pour assoir leur toute puissance sur ce monde. On ne pouvait pas le permettre. Leur mort aurait engendré la fin de ce monde, la disparition des créatures telles que les loups garous, les sorcières, les fées. Les humains vivraient dans l'ignorance mais l'équilibre du monde aurait été rompu pour amener la destruction totale.

Je repoussais doucement Alice m'enfermant dans mon bouclier. Ma décision était prise, j'irais chercher Jane sans leur en parler. Je régnerais sur Volterra seule. Leur vie redeviendra ce qu'elle était. Mais Edward ne comprendra pas, je dois lui parler.

- _Alice où sont les garçons?_

_- Parti chasser._

Je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur sans me retourner vers Alice. Les garçons étaient sur le perron et avaient donc entendue toute la discussion.

- _Jasper tu devrais aller réconforter Alice._

_- Ne lui en veut pas, elle est perdue. Je ne partage pas son avis. Même si ton arrivé à chambouler nos vies, je me sens enfin à ma place. _

Jasper entra dans la maison.

- _Edward je…_

_- Je viens avec toi, pour la première fois j'ai lu tes pensées. Je sais ce que tu projettes et je viens avec toi._ Son ton était autoritaire.

- _Tu ne m'en veux pas?_

_- D'avoir envisagé de partir sans moi: oui! D'avoir transformer ma vie, de ne plus être un vampire assoiffé, de ne plus errer sans objectif pour l'éternité, d'avoir connu la tristesse, la haine, l'amour: non! Grâce à toi, je suis enfin vivant. _

- _Alors allons chercher cette Jane!_

_- Alice changera…_

_- Je ne veux plus entendre son nom s'il te plait._

Edward me serra dans ses bras pour me réconforter et me murmura _je t'aime._

Point de vue d'Edward

Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes partis de la maison. J'ai décidé de proposer à Rosalie de se joindre à nous. Après tout, il est temps qu'elle assume ses choix.

Le voyage a été long et silencieux. Bella et Rosalie essaient de donner le change mais c'est difficile pour elles. Je sais par Jasper qui m'appelle régulièrement qu'Alice n'a pas arrêté de pleuré sans réussir à parler. Ses sentiments lui donnent le tournis.

Je suis un peu inquiet car on a aucun plan mais Bella semble sûre d'elle et Rosalie connait les lieux. J'ai lu dans ses pensées qu'elle nous ferrais rentré par un jardin. Endroit dont elle se remémora son premier baiser avec Jane:

_On s'observe à nouveaux quelques secondes. Alors elle porte ses mains sur mon visage, l'enserre doucement et me le rapproche du sien. Je ne rêve pas. Dans un même mouvement, nos paupières se closent. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrent lentement. S'unissent. Je la prend dans mes bras, me rapproche d'elle. Nos deux corps se touchent. Je sens comme une boule dans mon bas ventre. C'est la première fois que ça me fait cette sensation en embrassant quelqu'un. Je suis bien. Je voudrais que ce moment dure infiniment. Je l'aime. Je le lui dis. Elle me le répète. Nous nous embrassons encore et encore. C'est indescriptible. Jamais je ne me suis sentie autant à ma place. Puis ses lèvres s'arrachent des miennes pour venir dans mon cou, ses mains se positionnent au dessus de ma taille. Nous restons dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Les minutes s'échappent. Elles filent à toutes allures, hors de contrôle. Nous restons longtemps enlacées dans le jardin. Ils pourraient venir de toute manière je m'en fiche, je suis si bien, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra nous arriver, qu'aucun problème ne pourra nous toucher. Pourtant il ne serait pas dur de nous surprendre. Je la regarde. « Rosalie, tu n'imagines pas à quel points je suis bien dans tes bras, combien je t'aime et combien je suis contente de pouvoir être avec toi... Mais il faut qu'on parle maintenant, que l'on prévoie certaines choses. Parce que même si ça me paraît si naturel à moi de t'aimer à ce point, ça ne le sera pas forcément pour ta famille. » Oui, il y a quand même des problèmes inévitables. J'y pensais depuis un petit moment mais j'essayais de mettre ça de côté dans un coin de ma tête. « Jane, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me montrer au grand jour, de m'afficher avec toi. Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas les moyens d'affronter, ma famille, Emmet. » Nous nous sommes allongées dans l'herbe. L'une à côté de l'autre, en train de regarder les étoiles, la main dans la main. On continue de parler toutes les deux, toujours à voix basse. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. « Il faut que je rentre chez moi ! »_

_- C'est grâce à elle que tu es encore en vie _intervient Bella.

- _Que veux tu dire?_

_- Les Volturis ont voulu te tuer dés que tu leur avais transmis les infos me concernant. C'est elle qui a imaginé ce plan pour te permettre de revenir parmi nous. Elle ne pouvait pas te sauver mais elle a fait en sorte que tu sois avec ta famille. Démétri a été envoyé avec elle pour la surveiller. Marcus a compris ce qui se passait entre vous. Je pense que c'était surtout pour cette raison qu'ils veulent la tuer. Si Jane se rallie à notre camp, à nous cinq nous serions très dangereux._

_- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour transmettre un message aux Volturis, tu la laissais en vie pour nous laisser une chance?_

_- oui, Alice savait aussi._

_- Comment j'ai pu passé à côté de tout cela. _Edward pensait tout haut complètement perturbé par ses informations.

- _J'ai caché les émotions et les pensées de Rosalie._

_- Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?_

_- Edward _soupira Rosalie_, elle a fait comme toi depuis des années. Elle a essayé de préserver nos secrets. Tu es le mieux placer pour comprendre. Je m'excuse Bella pour le mal que j'ai fait._

_- Nous arrivons à Volterra._

Dans quelques heures nous allions entrer dans l'antre des volturis, nids de vampire sadique. Même si j'avais confiance en Bella, je ne voyais pas comment nous allions quitter cet endroit sain et sauf sans l'aide de Jasper et d'Alice. Si nous étions quatre ce n'était pas pour rien! Mais Bella serait venu avec ou sans moi. Je préfère mourir avec elle que vivre seule.

- _Nous allons survivre mon amour, fais moi confiance_ me murmura ma belle qui ressentait mon angoisse.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu!

Bisous.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14: Tout pouvoir sans contrôle rend fou.**

Point de vue de Rosalie

Comme convenu, je passais par le jardin pendant qu'Edward et Bella passaient par l'entrée principale. Nous espérions que la peur qu'elle insufflé amènerait les Volturis à appeler tous leurs gardes à leurs côtés laissant ainsi la place libre pour moi.

Je me dirigeais donc le plus discrètement possible vers l'accès du bâtiment donnant sur le jardin. Mais quand j'ouvris la garde, deux gardes étaient là.

- _Nous vous attendions Rosalie._

Je me m'étais en position d'attaque, dent et griffe dehors prête à les décapiter. Mon odorat m'indiqua que deux autres gardes s'étaient postés derrière moi. 4 contre 1, je perdais à tous les coups. Donc je tentais le bluff.

- _Poussez vous, j'ai une information importante à transmettre aux Volturis au sujet de Bella. Je sais comment la vaincre._

- _La Bella avec laquelle vous êtes venus à Volterra et il y a aussi un certain… Edward je crois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les Volturis ont déjà trouver un moyen._

_- Mais…_

_- Nous vous suivons depuis votre arrivée dans notre ville et nous savons que vous êtes venus chercher Jane. L'avoir corrompu ne vous a pas suffit._

_- Comment?_

_- Nous avons de nouveau compagnon depuis votre dernière visite, et un d'entre eux.._

_- Tais toi! _Intervint le deuxième garde.

- _Elle va mourir de toute manière._

_- Oui mais pas maintenant, contentons nous de suivre les ordres et de l'amener à Jane._

J'allais enfin revoir ma Jane, j'étais soulagée même si cela devait être mes derniers instants, je serais avec elle.

Les quatre gardes m'encadraient et me montraient le chemin. Je les suivais docilement vers ce qui semblait être des douves.

Arrivé en bas d'un tunnel, je découvris des cages complètement enflammées. Malin, le feu étant notre pire ennemi, impossible pour nous de sortir d'une telle prison. Je regardais le garde appuyé sur une sorte de bouton et les flammes s'arrêtaient. Juste le temps pour eux de me jeter violement à l'intérieur et le mécanisme était réactivé.

J'étais en train de me relever quand je l'entendis.

-_Que fais tu là? _m'interpella Jane d'une voix froide.

- _Je suis venue te sauver, Alice a vu les Volturis te tuer. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas profiter que les flammes cessent pour te servir de ton pouvoir sur le garde?_

- _Car Alec a annihilé mes sens le temps de te mettre dans la cage de feu._

Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Maintenant que je commence à mieux voir son visage je me rends compte qu'elle a les yeux cernés, elle doit avoir soif.

- _Ca va toi ?_

_- Oui, ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal._

Elle essaie de se montrer déterminée mais elle me dit cela sans même me regarder et avec la voix qui tremble. Ça sonne trop faux. Je la serre dans mes bras.

- _Jane, c'est bon laisse toi aller, tu n'as pas besoin d'être forte tout le temps... _

Elle marque une pause. Puis elle se met à sangloter dans mes bras. Je la serre plus fort et lui caresse les cheveux. Doucement je m'éloigne un peu d'elle, je la regarde, porte ma main sur sa joue lui essuyant des larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Je l'embrasse tendrement. Je voudrais lui transmettre un peu de ma force pour qu'elle se sente mieux et la seule manière que j'ai de la rassurer, c'est de lui montrer que je suis là près d'elle.

- _Jane, je pouvais plus rester chez moi, j'étais trop mal. Il fallait absolument que je te vois, c'était la seule façon d'aller mieux. Parce que quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tout se limite à ta personne, que je n'ai plus rien à craindre du reste du monde._

Nos lèvres s'unissent à nouveau, puis je porte celles-ci à son cou pour y déposer de petits baisers. Je sens ses mains qui m'enlacent, qui glisse sous mon tee-shirt pour se déposer contre ma peau, dans mon dos. Ses mains sont froides et j'ai des frissons qui me parcourent.

- _Rosa, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était l'amour avant de te rencontrer. _

Je lui répond par un baiser. Nos baisers sont de plus en plus passionnés, nos bouches s'ouvrent pour laisser nos langues jouer ensembles puis nos lèvres reprennent le relais dans ce qui est pour nous un jeu magique. Nos souffles s'accélèrent contre notre volonté. Mais l'horreur de la situation reprend le dessus. Je dois la sortir de là.

Point de vue de Bella

Comme convenu, nous nous sommes présentés devant la porte principal du château des Volturis. Une femme, humaine, nous a gentiment acceuilli.

- _Bonjour señorita, señor. Puis je vous aider._

_- Nous souhaitons rencontrer les Volturis._

_- Qui dois je présenter?_

_- Edward Cullen et Bella Swan._

_- Installez vous, je reviens dans un instant._

Elle nous laissa et revint à peine 2 minutes plus tard.

- _Les señor sont très content de votre visites, je vous accompagne dans la salle du trône._

_- Bella enlève ton bouclier, je souhaiterais au moins pouvoir lire leurs pensées_ pensa Edward. Cela ne me plaisait pas beaucoup mais je le faisais.

En entrant dans la grande salle, nous nous retrouvâmes face à une vingtaine de vampires aux yeux rouges, tous dotés de pouvoir.

Edward m'interpella par la pensée:

- _Il nous suive depuis notre arrivée à Volterra. Un des hommes à le pouvoir de se rendre complètement invisible, il semble pouvoir échapper à nos sens._

_- Il est visible là?_

- _Oui, comme tu m'as protéger dans ton bouclier, je ne sais pas si il échappe aussi à mon pouvoir quand il est invisible._

_- Je sentais une pointe d'agacement chez Edward, mécontent car j'étais trop protectrice._

_- Je t'entend Bella!_

_- Pardon! Oups boulette!_

_-Bref il semble que nous arrivons au bon moment, ils étaient tous là pour discuter d'un plan d'attaque contre nous._

_- Et Rosalie?_

_- Elle a dû se faire capturer. Tenons nous à notre plan initial, comme si nous n'avions pas connaissance de ces informations._

_- Je vais remettre mon bouclier autour de toi maintenant car je sens leur pouvoir mais je ne peux pas les connaitre._

_- En partant de la droite, téléportation, maitrise des éléments, influence les liens entre les personnes, manipule l'esprit, pyrokinésie, cryokinèsie, très rapide, très fort, manipule les champs magnétiques, vol, devient invisible, télékinésiste, arrête le temps, annihile les sens, voit à travers la matière, polymorphe, guérison, localise tous les vampires._

- _Nous devrons nous contenter d'un affrontement de volonté pour aujourd'hui Edward, ils sont trop puissants._

Après cette brève discussion, je refermais Edward dans mon bouclier pour le protéger. J'observais mes ennemis que je voyais pour la première fois.

Les Volturis étaient confortement installés sur une sorte d'estrade où il y avait trois trônes.

Je me lançais:

- _Il semble que vous nous attendiez! Votre garde est très puissante._

_- Mais non, il se trouve que vous tombez au moment de notre fête annuelle _intervint Aro. _Mais nous sommes ravis de faire enfin votre connaissance._

_- Pourriez vous descendre de vos trônes pour que l'on puisse discuter?_

_- Pour qui vous prenez vous pour faire une telle demande? _Siffla Caïus.

_- Le Trône est le siège où Dieu est assis, et d'où il domine le monde sur lequel il règne. Or vous n'êtes pas des Dieux, ni des êtres supérieurs, juste des vampires à …_

_- A qui on a confié la tâche de veiller à l'équilibre des forces _me coupa Aro.

_- C'est exact mais vous avez abusés de votre statut et maintenant cette place n'est plus votre._

_- Il semble que vous ayez décidé de nous la ravir et cela sans aucune preuve de votre légitimité._

_- En fait aujourd'hui, nous sommes plutôt là pour chercher Jane._

_- Que lui voulez vous?_

_- Je vous demande de lui rendre sa liberté._

Je sentais le malaise dans les troupes des Volturis, il semble que les vampires présents n'aient pas cette information.

_- Elle est en mission, vous avez était mal renseigné._

_- Pouvez vous nous renseigner sur le lieu de cette mission?_

Les vampires tapis dans le noir n'avaient pas bougé mais j'avais une impression de mouvement, de flux d'énergie en train de gonfler. Deux vampires se dirigeaient vers nous. Le vampire pouvant se téléporter se retrouva dans mon bouclier derrière Edward. En une fraction de seconde il lui avait enserré le coup et attendait un ordre des Volturis pour le décapiter.

- _Je me doutais que ton bouclier ne résisterait pas à la téléportation._ Il se tourna alors vers le vampire qui tenait Edward: Kaël, _peux tu nous téléporter dans son bouclier?_

D'un hochement de tête, Caïus se retrouvait au sein de mon bouclier. Malin de la part d'Aro, il m'avait envoyé le seul qui n'avait aucun pouvoir.

- _Merci Kaël! Il semble que Jane t'ai surestimé? D'ailleurs grâce à notre ami, Caïus va vous emmener la rejoindre. Elle sera rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre de vous._

Kaël nous a alors tous les trois télétransporté dans la prison de Jane.

En arrivant dans la cage, je vois que Kaël a relâché sa prise sur Edward. J'en profite pour utiliser le pouvoir de Jane contre eux. Tout le monde se tord de douleur, je me précipite sur Kaël pour le toucher et copier son pouvoir. Je téléporte tout le monde vers le premier endroit auquel je pense: la maison.

En arrivant je sens une décharge de pouvoir qui me parcoure des mains à la pointe des orteils. Je m'écrase sur le sol en me concentrant pour conserver le pouvoir de Jane actif. Je reste là allonger, à moitié sonnée et pas seulement à cause de la violence de mon atterrissage: les différents pouvoirs qui rugissent à travers mon corps y sont pour beaucoup. Je n'ais pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant de pouvoir en même temps. Je me redresse péniblement sur mes genoux, essayant de me concentrer sur mes compagnons qui hurlait de douleur. Kael avait lâché Edward dans sa chute, la douleur ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer pour se téléporter. Je m'approche de lui, il sent ma présence. Il tourne lentement son regard vers moi et me fixe. Il sait que je vais le tuer. Je passe ma main sous son menton et d'un coup sec, je le décapite.

Je me tourne vers Caïus qui rampe pitoyablement sur le sol essayant de s'échapper. Cette image me rappel que je ne suis plus obligée d'utiliser le pouvoir de Jane et je libère donc tout le monde de cette douleur. Je me diriges maintenant vers Caïus avec la ferme intention de le tuer aussi.

Mais Jasper que je n'avais ni vu ni entendu entrer, se précipita sur lui et le décapita.

Je regardais autour de moi, mes amis haletaient et se remettaient doucement. Le soulagement de les savoir en vie laissa vite place à un grand vide: pour la première fois, je tuais un être vivant de mes propres mains.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15. Les âmes

Point de vue d'Alice

J'avais tout vu. Vu que ma crise d'angoisse et mon égoïsme avaient failli tuer les miens.

En arrivant dans la pièce, je vis Bella s'éloignait sans un regard pour nous et se dirigeait à l'étage. J'entendis l'eau coulait mais cela ne couvrait pas le bruit de ses sanglots. Edward se releva d'un bond pour la rejoindre. Je l'arrêtais dans son élan et lui dis par la pensée que c'était à moi d'y aller.

Je toquais à la porte de la salle de bain:

_- Bella ça va?_

Pas de réponse.

_- Bella?_

_- Ca va, ça va me répondit-elle d'une voix tendue._

Je toquais de bouveau à la porte.

_- Laisse moi rentrer une seconde?_

Pas de réponse.

- _S'il te plait?_

_- Si tu veux _capitula-t-elle.

J'ouvris la porte et une bouffée de vapeur me souffla au visage. Je refermais la porte pour avoir un semblant d'intimité. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce, des gouttelettes de condensation s'étaient formées sur toute les surface comme si Bella avait poussé la température de l'eau au maximum.

J'écartais doucement le rideau de douche. Bella était assise complètement recroquevillée sur elle. Je distinguais ses larmes à travers l'eau qui ruisselait de son visage.

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

_- Je n'arrive pas à me nettoyer, je suis si sale… _

En disant cela, Bella avait repliée ses genoux contre sa poitrine et commença à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière. Elle fixait un point devant elle, son regard était vide.

J'approchais ma main, l'eau était brulante. N'importe quel humain aurait été brulé gravement. La peau de Bella était rouge vive. Je décidais de baisser un peu la température. Elle se mit à frissonner.

Je prit le savon et me mit à lui frictionner doucement le dos. Mon touché l'incita à me regarder. Ses yeux gris étaient vitreux, comme si elle était en état de choc.

- _J'ai tué _murmura Bella. Je ne savais pas si elle s'adressait à moi ou pas. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, elle avait déjà tué Dimitri auparavant et cela ne semblait pas l'avoir affecté.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, elle était là immobile, si fragile. Ma gorge se serra, j'avais envie de pleurer. Mais je devais être forte pour elle. Il était temps que je murisse. Je continuais de la savonner avec des gestes vifs car elle continuait de frissonner.

- _Tout le monde est sain et sauf grâce à toi._

_- Je n'arrive pas à me nettoyer…_

_- Chut, je vais le faire pour toi._

_- Mes mains sont tachés de sang… il ne veut pas partir… si … je vais m'en mettre sur tout le corps. _Les sanglots étaient revenus et semblaient être incontrôlable.

Je saisis ses mains et je commençais à frotter le sang imaginaire que seule Bella voyait. Puis je coupais l'eau et prit une serviette pour la sécher. Bella était traumatisé, il ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle. Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, je la pris dans mes bras pour la porter au lit. Edward et Jasper s'y étaient installés. Chacun à une extrémité du lit, nous laissant la place du milieu où je déposais Bella le plus doucement possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. Nous resserrions nos corps autour du sien pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de notre chaleur, pas corporelle mais humaine.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'endormit.

Edward m'interrogea

- _combien de temps avons-nous avant qu'ils agissent?_

- _Ils ont peur d'elle après ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons un peu de répit. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle a?_

_- Non impossible de lire ses pensées, son bouclier s'est refermé sur elle._

- _Elle fait un choc post traumatique _intervint _Jasper car pour la première fois elle a physiquement et froidement tué un vampire. Elle a perdu une part de son humanité aujourd'hui._

_- Mais …_

- _Ne cherche pas à comprendre Alice, c'est-ce qu'elle ressent. Elle est perdue._

_- Laissons lui le temps de se remettre _intervint Jasper et mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Point de vue de Bella (le lendemain matin).

Je me réveillais avec l'impression d'être dans une bulle. En ouvrant les yeux, je tombais sur le regard plein de tendresse de mon amoureux qui me fixait.

- _Bonjour mon ange _me susurra-t-il.

Je sentis la présence d'Alice dans mon dos ainsi que l'odeur de Jasper. Il avaient tous dormi avec moi. Mais le sentiment d'être un monstre reprit très vite le dessus. Edward vit mon changement d'humeur car son sourire s'évanouit.

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

_- Ils vont nous attaquer et ils sont forts._

_- Alice n'a rien vu, nous avons un peu de répit. Mais je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe et ça va au-delà du danger que nous courons. Pourquoi es tu si tourmenté?_

- _J'ai tué de mes propres mains et avec le cœur emplit de haine. Je vous ai fait souffrir._

- _Tu nous as sauvé _me murmura Edward en m'étreignant_._ Un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière nous….

Alice m'étreignit. Instinctivement, je me raidis. Elle fit mine de me lâcher. Me rendant compte de mon attitude, je m'autorisais à me serrer contre elle. Je réprimais une horrible envie de pleurer.

- _Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas _intervint Jasper. _Pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie et celle d'Edward pour sauver Jane._

- _Je devais les protéger._

_- Les?_

_- Jane et Rosalie._

_- Je ne comprends toujours pas._

_- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Les Volturis ont fait du mal à Jane parce qu'il le pouvait, comme on donne un coup de pied à un chien en l'absence de son maitre. Personne ne fait de mal à mes amis._

- _Elles ne sont pas tes amis. Tu a risqué la vie d'Edward, ton amour, pour elles. Pourquoi?_

- _Parfois on fait les choses parce qu'il faut les faire, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions._

Jasper se releva sur un coude, jusqu'à maintenant je ne le voyais pas. Il avait un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

- _Tuer c'est la même chose Bella, il fallait le faire, tu n'avais pas d'autres solutions._

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, alors qu'ils avaient tous cessés de respirer, attendant ma réponse, je leur dis ce qu'ils voulaient entendre:

_- J'ai compris._

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit. Esmée, ma sauveuse car je n'avais pas envie de continuer cette discussion, entra suivi de prés par Carlisle. Un sourire illumina son visage puis ils prirent un air surpris. Surement parce que nous étions tous les quatre enchevêtrés dans le lit et nu! Esmée fut la première a reprendre contenance.

- _Rosalie nous a raconté les derniers événements. Vous allez bien?_

Alice eu un hoquet de surprise. Nos regards se sont tous tournés vers elle:

- _Marcus … arrive… 5 minutes… seul … _

D'un bond nous sortions du lit pour nous habiller en vitesse et en 10 secondes nous étions devant la porte d'entrée attendant l'arrivée de notre ennemi.

Jasper toujours aussi pragmatique intervint:

- _Carlisle, Esmée pouvez vous aller cherché les autres et surtout Emmet._

_- Tu es certain de vouloir les mêler à tout cela _

_- Soit c'est un piège et je préfère que l'on soit tous réunis plutôt qu'ils les capturent pour faire pression sur nous soit Marcus veut nous proposer une sorte de marché et Emmet pourra détecter si il ment ou pas._

A ce moment là je crois que Alice et moi ressemblions à des groupies fascinés par l'intelligence de notre Jasper. Edward m'encercla de ses bras me signifiant par là même sa jalousie. Quand je me repris de suite, Carlisle et Esmée étaient déjà partis.

Marcus frappa a la porte comme si il était un visiteur quelconque. Tous nos sens et nos dons en alertent nous ne ressentions que sa présence. Aucun vampire ou être surnaturel dans les alentours.

Nous étions là à attendre bêtement. Je me décidais à me lever pour aller ouvrir.

- _Entrez Marcus._

_- Je voulais vous parler._

_- Au nom des Volturis, vous êtes devenus le messager _dis je d'un ton acerbe.

- _Je suis venu seul et mes propos n'engage que moi. J'ai décidé de laisser Aro s'entêter seul dans sa soif de pouvoir. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'adhère plus à ses idéaux. Mais il ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir et je me suis convaincu que mes interventions permettaient de limiter un peu les dégâts._

_- Il dit la vérité_ déclara Emmet. J'ai sursauté ne l'ayant pas entendu arrivé. Alors que les autres n'avaient pas bougé. Je suis vraiment un vampire de pacotille!

- _On vous écoute_ repris je en essayant de paraitre plus confiante.

- _Vous doutez de pouvoir tuer Aro et à juste titre!_

_- Ils y arriveront _intervint Esmée qui était vraiment confiante.

Marcus eu un léger sourire enfin je crois, pas très expressif le vampire!

- _Ils peuvent y arriver, je ne serais pas là sinon je suis trop lâche pour cela._

_- Il dit la vérité_ intervint Emmet. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'Emmet ressemblait a un perroquet qui répétait inlassablement la seul phrase qu'il avait appris.

Marcus repris la parole comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu:

- _Vous manquez de confiance en vous. Vos sentiments et vos désirs les un pour les autres parasitent vos pouvoirs. Vous connaissez mon don? _Nous demanda-t-il en regardant Carlisle.

- _Marcus ressent les liens qu'il y a entre les personnes _nous expliqua Carlisle.

- _Vous concernant c'est la première fois que je vois un tel phénomène. Vous êtes tous les quatre des âmes sœurs. _

_- Il n'y a rien de surprenant à cela, les vampires ne se mettent en couple qu'avec leur âme sœur. _

_- Non tu ne comprend pas Carlisle. Laisse moi finir! Alice par exemple est à la fois l'âme sœur de Bella, de Jasper et d'Edward. Edward est à la fois l'âme sœur de Bella, de Jasper et d'Alice. Jasper est …_

- _Je crois qu'on a compris _coupa Emmet.

- _C'est donc pour cela que nous sommes tous attirés les uns par les autres _murmura Jasper qui venait de comprendre.

- _Et en nous battant contre nos sentiments nous perdons de notre confiance en nous _chuchota Alice.

- _C'est pire que cela_ repris Marcus, _toutes les créatures sont faites d'énergie et vous perdez de la votre à chaque fois que vous allez à l'encontre de votre nature, de vos sentiments._

- _C'est pour cela que nous ne pourrons pas gagner contre Aro! _Aussi absurde que cela pouvait paraitre je le croyais. En regardant mes compagnons je voyait bien que l'idée faisait son chemin pour eux aussi. Pourtant quelque chose me gênait. Même si j'aimais profondément Alice et Jasper. Mon amour pour Edward était plus fort, j'en étais convaincu.

- _Ce n'est pas tout, vous êtes aussi des âmes jumelles!_

_- Impossible_ intervint Carlisle. _C'est une de tes théories qui ne s'est jamais vérifié._

- _C'est quoi des âmes jumelles? _demanda Alice.

- _La Force des âmes jumelles est cet Amour qu'elles partagent, cet Amour qui peut leur permettre de dépasser tout clivage et de retrouver le chemin de la vérité de l'Un._

_Alice et Jasper sont des âmes jumelles lumineuses, très douces, très fortes et semblent enveloppées d'une aura d'Amour et de douceur telle qu'elles irradient littéralement de beauté. Leur couple ne passe pas inaperçu. Les gens les envient car ce qu'ils dégagent ressemblent à l'idée que nous nous faisons tous de l'Amour idéal et parfait._

_Cette communion, magnifique, est faite pour durer. Il n'y a pas sur Terre d'énergies plus proches de la Lumière originelle que celle d'un couple d'âmes jumelles lumineuses._

_Bella et Edward sont des âmes jumelles sombres, d'une beauté et d'un charisme extraordinaire. Tout le monde les remarque mais est impressionné par la puissance et la Force qui émanent d'elles lorsqu'elles sont ensemble._

_Les âmes jumelles sombres confinent à l'irréel. Ces couples sont souvent discrets et ils passent pour mystérieux. Mais ils fascinent, ils fascinent comme personne._

_Les âmes jumelles sombres sont les plus à même d'incarner l'Amour dans l'Ombre de la plus belle des manières, en acceptant l'un et l'autre et en s'ancrant l'un dans l'autre._

_On peut avoir plusieurs âmes sœurs, mais on n'a qu'une seule âme jumelle. L'âme jumelle c'est la dualité de l'âme. _

_- Tu oublie de leur dire que selon ta théorie cela impliquerait qu'à eux quatre, ils contiennent toutes les énergies de la Terre et de notre monde! _annonça Carlisle qui semblait plus que sceptique.

Marcus se tourna vers moi et tous les regards de mes compagnons aussi.

- _A l'origine de toutes choses! _M'exclamais je.

- _Je suis le passé, le raisonnable _déclara Edward.

- _Je suis l'avenir, la protectrice _murmura Alice.

- _Je suis le présent, la vengeance _termina Jasper.

Et nos cœurs se mirent à battre plus fort, tous les autres entendaient ce TIC TAC nous ramenant à notre Destinée.

- _Vous avez enfin compris_ soupira Marcus comme un professeur épuisé par sa leçon. _Pour battre Aro, vous devez fusionner vos énergies et donc acceptez votre nature._

- _Et comment vont-ils faire cela? _demanda Carlisle qui semblait toujours sceptique.

- _Je pense qu'ils le savent _répondit Marcus avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu!

A+


End file.
